Naruto: The Path We Choose
by BeautifulForestPrincess
Summary: Summary: Team 7 is a team like no other first there's Naruto Uzumaki who wants to become the Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha the avenger of the Uchiha Clan . Peri Senju is one of the descendants of the First Hokage , Sakura Haruno is one of Sasuke's biggest fangirls , and Kakashi Hatake is a big fan of Make Out gether they will find their paths [Sasuke x Oc]
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: The Path We Choose

 **Summary:** Team 7 is a team like no other first there's Naruto Uzumaki who wants to become the Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha the avenger of the Uchiha Clan . Peri Senju is one of the descendants of the First Hokage , Sakura Haruno is one of Sasuke's biggest fangirls , and Kakashi Hatake is a big fan of Make Out Paradise. Destiny will cause all of their fates to cross and together they will choose their paths which will affect their lives. [Sasuke x Oc]

Rated: Fiction T-English-Adventure/Romance-Sasuke U.,Itachi U.,Naruto U.,-Chapters:

Chapter 1: Enter Naruto Uzumaki

In the beautiful Hidden Leaf Village two siblings were walking to the Academy side by side. The two of them watch Naruto Uzumaki fun away from two adults "That idiot." the girl groaned shaking her head. The girl has light tan skin and blue eyes with long eyelashes with dark brown hair tied in a loose braid that stops below her shoulders. She also has a small fringe of hair at the center of her forehead and she wears a sleeveless white shirt with a blue stripe going down the middle of her shirt and her has the Senju Clan crest on the back and she wears forest green knee-length shorts with blue shinobi sandals. The girl's name is Peri Senju, the great granddaughter of the First Hokage. "What did you expect?" the boy laughed and he is also Peri's twin brother his name is Tenicho Senju. The boy has tan skin,black hair that falls to his forehead,and blue eyes. He wore a short sleeved dark blue shirt with the Senju Clan crest on the back and light tan boy shorts and blue shinobi sandals. He is the great grandson of the First Hokage. When the they reach the Academy the two of sat down behind the class heartthrob Sasuke Uchiha and Peri blushed when she saw him (I wonder where's Iruka Sensei.) she thought to herself as she continued to look at Sasuke.

"Where's Iruka sensei?." Peri whispers

"Probably looking for Naruto" Tenicho answered ge

"Again?" Peri sweatdropped

"Come on sis you know how Naruto is. This isn't anything new in fact Naruto's probably-"Tenicho was interrupted when Iruka march in the classroom dragging Naruto who was tied with rope. "I'm at the end of my top with you Naruto! You failed the graduation last time and the time before that, tomorrow you have another chance and you're messing up again!" Iruka yelled but the blonde boy just scoff turning his head to the side. "Fine since **you** missed it Naruto everyone will review the Transformation Technique!" Iruka yelled

"WWHHAATT!" The students yelled well everyone expect Sasuke,Shikamaru,and Shino yelled. One by one they perform the Transformation Technique for their teacher "Next up is Sakura Haruno." Iruka said. " Ok Sakura Haruno here let's do it. Transform!" The girl said and transform into Iruka."Transformed into me? Good, next is Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka called upon the Uchiha who ignored the pink haired girl's attempts to get his attention. Peri looked at Sasuke with a loving gaze ( Do your best Sasuke) she thought while twirling her fingers. Sasuke then transform into Iruka "Good. Next up Peri Senju." Iruka Senju girl walked up to her sensei and weaved hand signs before saying"Transform!" transforming into Iruka "Ok good.". The rest of the students performed the Transformation Technique until it was Naruto's turn. Naruto walked up and transform into a naked girl with clouds of smoke covering her privates. "H AHAHA! Gotacha! That's my Sexy Jutsu!" Naruto yelled

"CUT THE STUPID TRICKS! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!" Iruka yelled with tissue lodged in his nose.

~Time Skip~

The next day all the students gathered in their classroom to prepare for the graduation exams. "Good morning everyone and I am glad that all of you are here for the graduation final test will be on...the Clone Jutsu." Iruka said.

(Ahhh that's one of best techniques I'm totally gonna pass!) Peri cheered posing with her signature peace sign however Naruto was having a nervous breakdown next to her (Ahhh that's one of my worst techniques! I'm never gonna pass!) he groaned. "Hey don't worry Naruto you're gonna be just fine." Peri whispard

"Thanks." Naruto smiled watching her walking to the testing room. When she walked in she saw a Iruka and Mizuki sitting at a desk that has many headbands. "Alright time to rock 'n roll Shadow Clone Jutsu!" she said and five shadow clones appeared. "Congratulations you pass! Can you tell your brother to come in next?" Iruka asked

"Yes sir!" Peri cheered putting her headband on her forehead and ran out the room happily.

After class all of the students were wearing headbands and celebrating with their families, well not everyone, there was one student who didn't passed and it was Naruto. Peri,Tenichi, and their godfather Hiruzen Sarutobi looked at him sorrowfully. "Aww Naruto…" the Senju girl sighed

"Can't they just give him a break and let him passed? He tried three times now. "Unfortunately that's not how the world works." Hiruzen told his godchildren as they watched Mizuki and Naruto leave the Academy together.

~Time Skip~

It was night time in the Senju Clan Estate. The clan estate itself is located in the huge forest behind the Great Stone Faces of the Hokage giving them a perfect view of the Hidden Leaf Village. The forest is called Senju Forest and if you go there you will feel like you're a thousand miles from any people and estate has the big wooden gates with the Senju Crest on it and there was also a watch tower. On the other side of the gates was the compound which looked like a small village, however only two people were here. In the biggest house which is the main house was the home of the Senju Twins. Peri and Tenicho was fast asleep but woke up when they heard the someone near the living room window. "Hey someone's trying to break in." he whispered grabbing a kunai. "How did the intruder get in?" she managed to get the window open and enter the home and made his way to study in the back of the house.

~Flashback~

Mizuki and Naruto was sitting on the roof of his house together. Mizuki was doing his best to comfort Naruto "You know Iruka means well right? The reason he's so hard on you is because he wants you to be strong." he said gently

"But...I really wanted to graduate this time." Naruto said. There was a moment of silence then Mizuki stood up "You know what Naruto I think I know how to make that happen." Mizuki smirked

"Really how? C'mon tell me!" Naruto jumper. "You need to get the Scroll of Sealing. You see, the Scroll of Sealing is a sacred scroll sealed by the First Hokage himself and inside that scroll is very forbidden jutsu. It's located in the Senju Main house." Mizuki said. "B-but you need permission to go in that place." Naruto argue

"Don't worry about that this can be our little secret."

"Ok! Yes!I'm so gonna graduate!"

~End of Flashback~

Naruto managed to picked door's lock but a sealing formula appeared on the door. "AWW MAN!" Naruto facepalm

BAM!

Naruto fell face forward revealing Peri right behind him with a frying pan in her hand.

Thirty-five minutes later, the blonde boy woke up tied with a rope with the twins looking at him. "What he heck are you doing here?" Tenicho asked

"I need to get the Scroll of Sealing so I can graduate." Naruto explained. The twins kicked him outside their house and they follow him out locking the door behind him. " Why would you need grandpa's Scroll to graduate?" Tenicho asked

"That's what I want to know." Iruka said jumping from a tree near the house landed near his students. Naruto retold his account with Mizuki when a storm of shuriken rained down on them but only Iruka got hit. "Looks like you got caught Naruto." Mizuki said holding the Scroll of Sealing and he also told Naruto,Peri,and Tenicho about the Twelve Year Degree how Naruto was the jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox. Naruto ran off with the

Scroll of Sealing but a tree branch wrapped itself around him stopping in his tracks. "What the heck is this?" Naruto struggled to break free

"Sorry Naruto,but we can't let you leave it's the scroll so hand it over." Peri said she was walking towards her classmate. Suddenly Tenicho, Iruka, and Mizuki appeared as the fighting continued Naruto opened up the Scroll and learned how to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu and he defeated Mizuki. He gave the Scroll of Sealing back to my the Senju Twins who allowed their sensei and classmate to stay over for the night.

—-

Author's Notes

Good morning and welcome to Naruto: The Paths We Choose! This is my first story and I am pretty excited! Now I want to explain a few things before we continue because this is very important so listen up please. Number one I do not own Naruto or it's characters, I only own the characters I create and I also own a little bit of the storyline because this story will be a little different from the main storyline but not by much so I only own the little differences. Number two, this is a Sasuke x Oc story aka Sasuke x Reader story so there will be romance between Sasuke and Peri just not a lot since they are still kids in this book. Number three, there will be a sequel during the Naruto Shippuden era.

I hope you like my story please review and comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Formation Of Team 7!

Naruto had the biggest grin on his face as he sat down at his desk sitting next to his friend Tenchio. "Naruto? What are you doing here? This isn't for dropouts you have to graduate to pass so you can't be here." Shikamaru asked walking over to Naruto."Oh yeah? Oh yeah? Then what's this? It's a regulation headband which makes me a true ninja! Listen I look great in this headband believe it!" Naruto gloated. Hinata was sitting at the desk across the room looking at Naruto With a smile she was glad that her crush began a ninja too. Peri walked into the classroom and sat next to Sasuke who watched her read a book Sasuke occasionally looked at Peri he didn't know why but there was something about the girl that attracted him. For awhile it as quiet until Sakura and Ino ran into the classroom "I'M FIRST!" Sakura and Ino yelled in unison

"Oh boy the two banshees are here." Peri groaned rolling her eyes

"PERI WHY ARE YOU SITTING NEXT TO MY SASUKE?!" Sakura yelled pushing Naruto and Tenicho away to get to Sasuke,Tenicho glared at her with anime tick mark on his head. The Senju girl looked at Sasuke then looked at the pink haired girl "I don't see your name on him so he isn't yours." she sneered.

Suddenly a horde of fan girls huddled around Sasuke's desk arguing among each other (Hmph clueless) Sasuke thought to himself. At the Hokage Office a group of jounin were looking through the Third Hokage's crystal balls "One of the most promising students Sasuke Uchiha huh." Asuma broke the silence

"He's the last of the Uchiha Clan." Kurenai added

"The girl next to him is Princess Peri Senju and the boy next to her is her twin brother Prince Tenicho Senju." Kakashi said

"Yes these twins are the great grandchildren of the First Hokage who are the last of the Senju Clan. They are also promising students just like Sasuke." Asuma added. Back in the classroom Naruto jumped on top of Sasuke's desk and glared at the Uchiha. "Naruto! Hey stop glaring at Sasuke!" Sakura yelled

"But…Ugh why are they so obsessed with him? Sasuke is all that they talk about what's the big deal?" Naruto asked himself. The two boys continue to glare at each other until a boy in front of them pushed Naruto. The blonde boy fell on the Uchiha and kissed him "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Peri and Tenicho burst out laughing falling off their seats the Senju boy pulled out his video camera and caught the whole thing on film. However the fan girls were not happy "This is outrageous! I was suppose to be Sasuke's first kiss! Naruto will pay for this CHA!" Inner Sakura screamed.

Sasuke and Naruto quickly pulled apart and gagged "I'll get you for this Naruto." Sasuke growled

"So tell me Naruto because everyone really wants to know is Sasuke a good kisser?" Peri asked innocently

"PERI!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled. Peri winced a little watching Naruto get beat up by Sasuke's fangirls, but she took this opportunity to sit next to Sasuke "So how was your kiss?" she asked and was given a glare. "You do know that glare doesn't scare me right?" she smirked lightly tapping the boy's nose. Sasuke quickly turned away from her to hide his pink tinted cheeks as he clutched his heart trying to get rid of this weird happy sensation in his chest (Tch. What's wrong with me?) he thought to himself. Suddenly Iruka Sensei walked into the room "I just want to say congratulations to all of you, it has been an honor teaching all of you. Now you are Genin first class shinobi and this is where it all changes but I know you can do it. Now since we have an odd number of students this year one team will have four members while one team will only have one student being trained by a highly class shinobi. Sort of like a teacher and apprentice that will other teams if necessary." Iruka explained. (I-I don't know why but I want to be on Sasuke's team. Could it be that I? No that's impossible there's no way. I wonder if I'll be on my brother's team. I hope so.) Peri thought shaking her head.

~Timeskip~

"Team 7. Naruto Uzumaki, Peri Senju,Sakura Haruno.." Iruka began. "YES!" Naruto cheered doing a victory dance."I'm doomed." Sakura moped

"And Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka finished

"YES!" Sakura cheered

"I'm doomed." Naruto moped his head hit the table but he didn't care. (I won't be on Naruto's team then.) Hinata thought to herself "Next is Team 8. Hinata Hyūga,Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame." the teacher announced. Peri watched her new pink haired teammate grin at Ino "How did **you** get in his group?" she growled

"Chaching! True love conquers all!" Inner Sakura cheered. Peri and Tenicho looked at each other "I was kinda hoping we would be in the same group." Peri sighed

"Me too but it can't be helped. You and I both knew there was a chance that we would be put on different teams. That's why we spent the whole day yesterday together." Tenicho told his twin in hopes of comforting her. "Team 10 Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. The apprentice squad will be known as Team 11 Tenicho Senju will be on this team and the leader of this team will be Vilia Aito. And those are the squads" Iruka said.

The whole class gasp when they heard Team 11's Sensei. Vilia Aito is a very popular and powerful kunoichi known for her speed and power. After Iruka put his clipboard one Naruto stood up from his seat "Iruka Sensei why does a great ninja like me have to be on the same team with a slug like Sasuke?" Naruto asked

"Sasuke had one of the best scores in the class along with the Senju Twins which is of course Peri and Tenicho. Naruto you had the worst scores to make a balance team we paired the best students with the worst student." Iruka explained. "Just make sure you don't get in my way loser." Sasuke said

"What did you just say?" Naruto yelled

"Hard of hearing." Sasuke countered

"Naruto just shut up and sit down!" Sakura yelled

"Sasuke,Naruto, and Sakura please shut up before I hit you with my book I am trying to read here." Peri said to her teammates (How am I gonna handle them) she groaned.

~Time Skip~

Peri was sitting on a tree branch alone eating her bento lunch watching her teammates below. Since she didn't really know them observing them was the best way for her to get to know her teammates' personalities and that's when she saw Naruto running towards Sakura. "Hey Sakura since we're on the same team how about we have lunch together?" he asked

"Why would want to eat lunch with you? How could that thought ever cross your mind?" she asked rudely

" Well it's just we're on the same team so I thought"Naruto trailed off

"Naruto you're annoying. Sasuke where are you?" Sakura called walking away from Naruto.(Wow that was pretty harsh) Peri thought to herself eating a rice ball. After his conversation with Sakura Naruto was sitting down on a building rooftop by himself (Great this is just great! I get on the same as Sakura and **Sasuke** is on the same damn team as me. There's gotta be a way to fix this." Naruto muttered.

( **Author's Note: There will be times in this story that will suggest music to be listened to in order to add more meaning into the story. You don't have to listen to the songs but just know that there will be music in this story. Like now for an example: Music-Twilight Princess ost Ilia's Theme** )

However he heard a beautiful melody close to him "Hey that song it's coming from that tree." he said as he jumped on the oak tree. Pushing the leaves aside he saw his other teammate blowing in a leaf (Peri? What's she doing here?" he thought. "I saw what happened between you and Sakura that was harsh of her dude." Peri said place the leaf in her pocket

"Yeah it's all Sasuke's fault." Naruto grumble then look at her "What do you think of Sasuke?"

"I really don't know." Peri said blushing but Naruto didn't see her blush.

Ino,Shikamaru,and Choji were eating their lunch "Ok if we're gonna be a team you two have to follow my lead that's the only way it'll work." Ino said.( Yeah only because she'll throw a fir if she doesn't have her way.) Shikamaru thought to himself. They saw Naruto jumped in Sasuke's home only to see "Sasuke" win and leave his apartment and he began to flirt with Sakura. " That idiot doesn't she know that's just Naruto using the Transformation Technique? Well better go find Sasuke our sensei will be here in ten minutes." Peri sighed getting up and leaving her comfortable tree. She found him tied up in his own apartment " Need some help?" she giggled cutting him loose from the ropes " Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked

"With Sakura he transformed into you in order to talk to her."she answered. And just like Peri said they saw the pink hair girl sitting alone on the bench "Sasuke there you are! Don't be shy you bad boy! Are you ready like mentally prepared because I'm raring to go!" Sakura gushed

"What are you talking about girl?" Peri asked

" Hey why are you with Sasuke?" Sakura yelled. The brunette covered her ears " Turn it down a notch you are so loud." she said the pink haired girl was about to defend herself but the black haired boy stopped her, " Where's Naruto?"

" There you go changing the subject. Anyway Naruto just picks with fights with you and gets in trouble he doesn't have a mother and father to tell him right from wrong he's just does what comes to his head. If I did things like that I would get in big trouble with my parents so of course I wouldn't do it but how if you don't have parents to tell you? He's self and bratty. He's all alone." Sakura said. " Only one who's bratty is you! Don't know what it feels like to be alone so shut up before I break your face!" Peri yelled running off but she heard Sasuke call Sakura annoying.

~Time Skip~

Back in the classroom Peri was sitting to Sasuke much to Sakura's displeasure reading a book about medicine and herbs trying to stop herself from blushing. She couldn't understand why she was blushing around him since she's never had blush around him until recently. Sasuke and Peri weren't friends but he did tolerate her since she wasn't a fangirl they had more of a neutral and mutual borderline friendship. But lately that borderline friendship was turning into something more. The two of them watch Naruto pranked their Sensei who told them to meet him on the roof. "Ok why don't you introduce yourself one at a time. Tell me your dreams of the future what you like and dislike and your hobbies."their sensei explained

" Why don't you go first so we know how to do this." Naruto offered

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake my likes and dislikes is something I don't feel like telling you. My dreams of the future...never really thought about it. And my hobbies? Well I have lots of hobbies." Kakashi said

" Well That was useless he only told us his name." Sakura said with Peri and Naruto agreeing with her. "Ok blonde boy you go first." Kakashi said

"Believe it I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like eating ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen at Ichiraku Ramen Shop, but I hate the three minute wait. My hobbies is eating and comparing different kinds of ramen and my dream is to become the greatest Hokage! That way people will stop disrespecting me and look up me." Naruto introduced. (He's grown up in an interesting way) Kakashi thought to himself " Well I'm next my name is Sakura Haruno what I like is I mean the person I like is *giggles* Um my hobbies are…. and my dream for the future KYA~! And I hate Naruto!" Sakura said batty her eyelashes at Sasuke ((Girls her age are more interested in boys than jutsu) Kakashi groaned rolling his eyes "Next." he lazily called.

"Peri Senju is my name I like the forest,cooking,archery,and hanging out with my twin brother and friends and I hate people who turn their backs on their friends. I have a lot of hobbies so I'll keep it short, I like to train,ice skate and tend to my garden. My dream is be strong. I want to be really strong to protect the village and my comrades." Peri smiled. (She's has a good sense of morality. And she's the first girl at the Academy that I met who's actually serious about training.) Kakashi noted. "Ok emo boy you're up." Sasuke just rolled his eyes "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't really like anything. My dream isn't a dream at all cause I will make it a reality, I'm gonna restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." Sasuke finished. There was an eerie silence between the five of them all thinking different things. Naruto was hoping that Sasuke wasn't talking about him,Sakura was fangirling over Sasuke,Kakashi knew that he had his work cut out for him, and Peri looked sad knowing that the person Sasuke was talking about was precious to her and she would do anything to protect her precious friend. "Ok you're all different with your own unique personalities." Kakashi smile behind his mask

"So what's gonna be our first mission sensei?" Naruto asked

"A survival exercise. Now,before you start complying let me explain. The graduation exam to took was just a way to select candidates to participate in the real exams and those a sixty-six percent chance that you will fail." Kakashi explained. "So those who fail gets sent back to the Academy?" Peri asked

"Yes exactly Princess I have the final say. Meet me at Training Ground 7 at 5:00 am and bring your ninja gear. Oh one more thing don't eat breakfast tomorrow or you'll puke. Ok that's all you're dismissed." Kakashi told leaving his four students stunned.

* * *

Author's Notes

And here's the second chapter! Team 7 was finally been formed but they have to passed one last test in order to pass the real graduation and that test is the Bell Test. By the way Peri knows the person Sasuke wants to destroy. Who is this person? And why does Peri want to protect this person? And most importantly will Sasuke, Peri, Naruto, and Sakura passed Kakashi's Bell Test? Find out next time on Naruto: The Path We Choose.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Bell Test

The next day Peri,Naruto,Sasuke, and Sakura follows their sensei's instructions and went to the seventh training ground at 5:00 am. "Morning." the four preteens greeted each other as they silently waited for their sensei to arrive.

-Three hours later-

"Good morning everyone. Ready for your first day?" Kakashi smiled

"Hey you're late." Naruto, Sakura, and Peri said in union

"Well a black cat cross my path so I had to go the long way. Well let's get started shall we?" Kakashi said pulling out a small timer placed it on a log. " Ok it's set to noon. Your assignment is very simple, you just have to take these bells from me that's all. But you failed to get a bell by noon then you won't eat lunch, you'll be tied to those post and you can watch me eating my lunch." Kakashi explained holding three bells smiling

(So that's why he told us not eat breakfast.) Sasuke thought

(He did so it can we harder for use) Sakura thought

(So hungry) Peri thought crying

"Hold on a minute there's only three bells and four of us even if we get the bells one of us won't get one. What happens to that person?" Peri asked

"Good question, that person gets sent back to the Academy. Then again all four of you can flunk out to and you can use any weapons including shuriken." Kakashi said. Peri smirked holding her bag to her chest, at the academy the students were only allow to use kunai and shuriken (Yes! All full ten points for Kakashi sensei!) Peri cheered-a small scoreboard with the number ten appeared on the side of her head."Wait a minute those weapons are too dangerous sensei!" Sakura protest

"Yeah especially for someone who couldn't even dodge an eraser." Naruto added playfully

" Class clowns are usually the weakest link you can safety ignored them. Lowest scores losers." Kakashi said. Naruto pulled out his kunai and ran to his sensei shocking his teammates, however in a blink of an eye Kakashi restrained the blonde haired boy. "So fast." Peri and Sakura whispered

"So He is a jounin." Sasuke whispered

"Now just hang on a minute, I didn't say start yet. But you did come with the intent to destroy me so how can I say this? I'm starting to like you guys." Kakashi said letting go of the blonde haired boy. "When I say start you can begin. And…..Start." Kakashi said and the four kids dash off.

~Time Skip~

"Ninja must know how hide effectively." Kakashi said looking around for his students but he couldn't find them because Peri was hiding in a tree,Sasuke was hiding in a tree next to her while Sakura was hiding under a bush but Naruto stayed right where he was before the exercise ven started."You and me. Fair and square. Let's go!" he yelled

"Naruto you idiot there's no way you can take on Kakashi sensei by yourself." Peri whispered. " You're pretty weird compare to the other three." the jounin commented

"Oh yeah the only thing weird is your haircut." Naruto countered charged at his sensei with a battle cry. "Shinobi Tactics Number One: Taijutsu." Kakashi muttered reaching for something in his pocket. (Taijutsu? That's hand to hand combat,then why is he getting a weapon?) Naruto thought gritting his teeth.

Now if Kakashi was a normal sensei then he would pull out a weapon or began a taijutsu match with his student, but Kakashi is not a normal sensei so he pulled out a book called Make Out Paradise. "Go on make your move." he said to his confused student

" But why are you ready that book?" Naruto asked

"Why? To see what happens in the story of course. Don't let it bother you with you're weak attacks it doesn't really what I do." Kakashi said infuriating Naruto who began attacking but the grey haired man blocked every last one of the blonde boy's attack and ran behind him"Don't let you enemy gets behind you all the time." he advised. (Is that the tiger sign? That's dangerous Naruto doesn't stand a chance.) Sakura thought

(That's the sign for a Fire Style jutsu. He's not just going to crush Naruto,he's gonna completely destroy him.) Sasuke thought. Peri's blue eyes widened "Oh he's so screwed." she said rushing towards her teammates by swinging on the tree vines. " **Leaf Village Secret Hidden Jutsu: A Thousand Years of Death!"** Kakashi yelled sending Naruto flying into the river. (What a stupid technique) the Senju groaned lowering herself to the ground quietly (I have to figure how to get those bells if I don't then none of us will pass). Multiple Naruto shadow clones emerge from the water launching right for Kakashi "So the rumors are true, he can do the Shadow Clone Jutsu." Kakashi said slightly impressed that Naruto knew how to use a forbidden jutsu. Naruto was doing surprisingly well until their sensei used to **Replacement Jutsu**. (I don't know if this is right but I think we have to work together to get the bells. I mean we're only genin and sensei's a jounin but maybe if I could get the others to help me get a bell.) Peri thought " Well it's worth a try. Wait Naruto! No don't!" she cried. But her warning was too late, a rope wrapped itself Naruto's ankle Kakashi walked over to Naruto a picked up the bell "Think before you use a jutsu or else your opponent will use it against you. Oh and if the bait is obviously then don't take it. A ninja must see through deception you know." Kakashi lectured.

"I. Get. It!" Naruto growled

"I'm telling you this because you don't get it. You think you get which is not the same as getting it. Get it?" Kakashi replied.

(There! He finally dropped his guard!) Sasuke threw multiple shuriken at Kakashi "He just got blasted by shuriken! Are you out of your mind Sasuke! You went way too far!" Naruto gasp, however a log fell on the ground. ( It was another replacement jutsu and he knows where I'm hiding. I thought he lowered his guard but he didn't so I gotta move fast.) Sasuke said to himself running full speed with Sakura right behind him (Sasuke's where did you go? Don't tell me Kakashi sensei found you? No he can't capture my Sasuke I won't let him!) she thought but quickly stopped. "Good he didn't see I'm safe." she said "Hey behind you." a voice whispered, the pink haired girl turned around but it was a big mistake because her sensei placed her under a genjutsu. "KKYYYAA~!" Sakura screamed then fainted

"Maybe I went too far,but she gotta know how to fight a genjutsu. Shinobi Tactic number two: Genjutsu also known as the Illusion Jutsu. Sakura learned in class but failed to release it." Kakashi said to himself

"That sound like Sakura? Hn I'm not surprise that you trick Naruto,Peri,and Sakura but I'm not like them." Sasuke said

"Try saying that after you get a bell my Sasuke." Kakashi laughed.

"A ninja must through the deception yeah yeah how am I supposed to do that!" Naruto grumbled

"It means to think things through or know you when people are tricking you." Peri explain holding a bow and arrow in her hands. An arrow whiz through the air cutting the boy lose from the rope "Look we can't fight sensei by ourselves I think it would be a better if we team up." the Senju suggested

"Sorry but I can't. I've got to do this on my own to be the Hokage." Naruto said and ran off. Peri just sighed and continue to look for her other teammates it wasn't long until she found Sakura in the ground. The brunette girl checked her comrade's pulse and notice that's she was under genjutsu after making quick made hand signs the girl whispered "Release" and touch Sakura's forehead."Sasuke! Peri where's Sasuke? He's hurt!" Sakura demand getting up

"He's fine you were under a genjutsu. Anyway, do you want to team up? You know to get a bell?" Peri asked

"Why would I want to team up with you? I need to find a Sasuke right now!" Sakura yelled running away from her but she trip over her own foot and rolled down a hill screaming. "Calm down Peri don't choke Sakura she is your teammates no matter how annoying she is maybe Sasuke will help me." Peri sighed walking away.

Sasuke made by the first move by throwing four kunai "It's now you use using normal attacks." Kakashi said dodging the kunai,but the kunai weren't for him it was actually a trap. "What?" he asked blocking the Uchiha's kicks, pushing away from Sasuke Kakashi narrowed his eyes (This kid is fierce I won't be able to read Make Out Paradise now). Sensing another presence he looked up at a tree and saw Peri (She very good at staying quiet what a sneaky kunoichi is she but honestly Princess Peri how long are you going to just stand there? Or are waiting to make your move?) he thought. "You might want to keep your eyes on your opponent! **Fire Style:Fireball Jutsu!** " Sasuke yelled

" What?! Can't do Fire Style it takes too much chakra there's no way." Kakashi yelled in absolute shock. Sasuke blew a huge fireball from his mouth Kakashi looked at the fireball and jumped "Hi there princess! Think fast!" Kakashi shouted throwing a kunai at her. Peri saw the attack and jumped out of the trees quickly making hand signs faster than her sensei could react" **Water Style: Raging Waves!"** She yelled spewing out a blast of water hitting Kakashi hard on the back(Impossible! How can a genin know Water Style? She just as impressive as Sasuke and if that's true than her brother is just as impressive.) Kakashi analyzed ad winced as he hit the ground. " **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!** " the Uchiha blew another fireball at Kakashi even though the attack hit the man disappeared. (Where did he go? Behind me? Above?) Sasuke looked around but saw nothing "Where you ask? Where you least expect me. **Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!"** Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's and with a scream the Uchiha went crashing down. Kakashi chuckled, "Shinobi Tactic number three: Ninjutsu. You are different from the others but different isn't always better." Kakashi smiled then walked away. "Here let me help you out." Peri giggled landing gently in front of Sasuke

"I don't need your help." Sasuke said

"Then how are you going to get out?" she smirked. Sakura ran out of the woods and saw Sasuke buried underground with only his head sticking out "AAHHHH!SASUKE'S JUST A HEAD WITHOUT A BODY AND HE'S TALKING!" screamed and fainted. "And that's my partner." Sasuke grumbled while Peri just shook her head wondering how was Sakura going to survive being a ninja."Anyway let's get you out of there." Peri said, she made a hand sign and the ground made a bigger hole allowing Sasuke to crawl out "I didn't know you knew ninjutsu?" Sasuke narrows his eyes at her watching her walk away

"Well I guess there is just things you don't know about me. Oh and do you want to team up to get the bell?" Peri asked

"No you'll slow me down" Sasuke answered walking away from her

"Listen Duckbutt first of all I slow no one down and second of all we're running out of time!" she said

"Did you call me duckbutt?" he growled

"Yeah What are you going to do about it?" she answered. The two of them had an epic stare off until one of them broke up the silence, "I cried...that night he made me cry….after that I made a vow that will be stronger and I don't need distractions." Sasuke said but then the alarm went off "Tch I waste too much time." Sasuke growled.

~Time Skip~

Team 7 we're all sitting on the ground while Naruto was tied to the post, all four of their stomachs were rumbling "Aw stomachs rumbling huh?Well I decided no to send any of you to the academy." Kakashi replied

"Really? That means all four of us! All our us!" Naruto cheered

"Yes all three of you are being dropped from the program. Only one of you passed and that's Princess Peri." Kakashi declared. Naruto,Peri,Sasuke,and Sakura stopped cheering happily the four genin looked at their sensei with sad confused expressions "WHY ARE YOU DROPPING US FROM THE PROGRAM?! THAT MEANS WE CAN NEVER BECOME A NINJA YOU SAID THAT WE WOULD BE SENT BACK TO THE ACADEMY IF WE DIDN'T GET A BELL! YOU CAN'T JUST CHANGE YOUR MIND LIKE THAT WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Naruto roared

"Because you don't think like ninja you think like little kids,like brats." Kakashi answered coldly. Sasuke gritted his teeth and charged straight at Kakashi who easily pinned him "You think it's all about you." their sensei sneered.

"LET GO OF SASUKE YOU CAN'T STEP ON HIM LIKE HE'S SOME BUG!" Sakura screamed

"You don't what means to be a ninja fo you think it's a game don't you? Why do you think we put you a team?" Kakashi asked. Peri was at the point was highly confused she didn't do anything though, the only thing she did do was try to ask her teammate for help and that what hit her. "It's teamwork that's how you pass right?" Peri asked

"Yes it's teamwork that's determines whether you pass or fail." Kakashi said tim

"Wait a minute there's only three bells and four of us even if we did worked together one of us still won't get a bell. That will lead to group conflict and the squad would break up." Sakura argued

"Yes that's right I purposely set all of you against each other. I wanted to see if you would put the squad above yourselves. Naruto! You do everything on your own everything and when Peri offered you help you refused even though she set you free! Sakura! You obsessed over Sasuke who was gone while Naruto was right in front of you and didn't lift a finger to help him. Also when Peri asked you to help her and you ignored her request even though she was the one who released you from the genjutsu. Sasuke you thought the others were so below you just ignore them and refused Peri's help just like the others. Arrogance, when people put themselves above the team t can lead failure and death. For example Sakura kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies and Peri if she doesn't then kill Sakura." Kakashi ordered watching them panic.

"That what happens on a mission an enemy has a hostage and you have an impossible choice to make and someone ends up dead." Kakashi said getting off of Sasuke and walking toward a certain stone then began talking about KIA heroes (So Kakashi is sort of like me and Tenicho.) Peri thought sadly. "Alright I'm gonna give you guys another chance so eat your lunches but Naruto won't eat lunch because he tried to cheat. Do not give him anything to eat remember I make the rules." Kakashi said before disappearing.

~Time Skip~

Peri,Sasuke,and Sakura were all eating their lunches deep in thought (Poor Naruto he must be starving) the Senju thought to herself listening to Naruto's stomach rumbling. "This is no big deal! I can go without eating for days for weeks this is no big deal! N-no problem." he mumbled weakly everyone was shock when Sasuke gave his lunch to Naruto so he can eat. "Sasuke no! Remember what Kakashi sensei said?" Sakura protested

"Kakashi's gone. We need to get those bells, if Naruto's hungry he will slow us down and that hurts the team." Sasuke explain watching Peri kneeled in front of Naruto holding out her chopsticks "Here comes to airplane!" she sang with a cute smile on her face

"I-I'm not a little kid!" Naruto blushed as he ate the food offered to him. A bolt of blue lightning hit the ground in front of them and there was their sensei "YOU! You broke the rules I hope you're ready for the consequences." he said the sky turned dark and the ground began to shake "But you said… you said that we're a team so that's why…" Naruto trailed off

"We're all in this together." Sasuke began

"That's right it's all for one and one for all!" Peri added

"We gave our lunches to Naruto because the four of us are a team!" Sakura added.

 **(Music: Naruto ost Will of Fire)**

"You pass." Kakashi smiled

"Say what?" Peri asked- a question mark appears on the side of her head

"You all pass. You're actually the first squad that pass the bell test everyone else fell for every trick remember a ninja must see through deception. Those who break the rules are scum that's true but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. The exercise is over everyone passes! Team 7 starts it's first mission tomorrow!" Kakashi announced. "YES!" Peri cheered as she leap for joy(mom..dad I did it. I'm a ninja.)

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hey you guys! First I want to thank all of you for reading my story and a special thank you to the readers who left reviews. The reviews are very important to me because I want to hear your ideas,thoughts, and inputs on this story. This will help me as the author write better chapters as the story progress since I'm new at this. I hope all of you are enjoying the story because I love writing it! Also, Peri will have two chakra natures I already know I want her to haee you later !**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Journey to the Land Of Waves

"Sasuke I'm a Point B."

"Sakura at Point C."

"Peri here and I'm at Point D."

"...Naruto at Point A believe it."

"You're slow Naruto. Ok Squad 7-hm? Target has moved follow it!" Kakashi ordered watching his students chased after their super important target. Naruto,Sakura,Peri,and Sasuke all hide within the bushes "How close are you to the target?" Kakashi asked

"Five meters. I'm ready just give the signal." Naruto said and his teammates agreed with him. "Ok get ready. Now get the target!" Kakashi yelled, then Naruto,Sasuke,Peri, and Sakura leaped out of their hiding places and ran to get their target cat. "I got him! I got him! OW!YEOWCH!" Naruto cried out in pain as Tora the cat scratched up his face. "Can you confirm a red bow on the left ear?" Kakashi asked

"We got a positive ID." Sasuke reported

"Alright lost pet Tora has been found mission accomplished."

"CAN'T WE GET A BETTER MISSION THAN THIS? I HATE CATS!" Naruto yelled in his wireless earpiece. Peri took off her earpiece and bonked Naruto on the head "Turn it down a notch!If you're gonna screamed take off your earpiece first!" Peri snapped-an anime tick mark was also on her head

"Ow! What was that for!" he yelled

"I just told you why you idiot! Stop yelling in the earpiece!"

~Time Skip~

 **(Music:Naruto OST 1- Naruto's Daily Life)**

Team 7 was in the Hokage office watching a woman squeeze the life out of Tora in a bear hug. The poor cat was trying to get away but failed "Poor cat I feel so bad for the poor thing." Peri said

"No wonder it ran away." Sakura agreed

"What are you that stupid cat deveses to be squash!" Naruto laughed. The Third Hokage named Hiruzen Sarutobi also known as Saru was sitting on bibs chair reading a list of missions. "For Team 7's next mission we have multiple different tasks among them is babysitting the Feudal Lord,helping his wife with the shopping, gathering potatoes-"

"No! I want to do a real mission! Something cool and exciting!" Naruto yelled

(He's got a point) Sasuke quietly agreed

(He's such a pain) Sakura glared at the blonde

(Well I wouldn't might the grocery mission. I have to go to the grocery store anyway because I'm cooking dinner tonight and I'm out of paprika) Peri thought before pulling out a grocery list. "How dare you! You're a genin with no experience and just like everyone else you start with low rank missions!" Iruka yelled

"Babysitting isn't a mission it's just a stupid cho-!" Naruto was interrupted by Kakashi who hit him on the head. Sarutobi then begin to tell them about ninja ranks and how missions work only to see them not listening to him. "You're always lecturing me like your my grandfather or something! But I'm not the little kid who use to pull tricks all the time I'm a ninja and I want a ninja mission." Naruto pouted

(I'm gonna here about this one later on) Kakashi silently laugh scratching his head "So Naruto wants us to know that he's not a brat but a former brat. Very well I'll assign you a C rank mission, you'll be escorts on a journey." Sarutobi said

"Really? Who is it? A counselman? A princess? A feudal lord?" Naruto asked excitedly

"Patience now I'll get him now, please send in our visitor." the Hokage ordered. A man walked in the room with a beer bottle "What the? Bunch a snot nosed kids." the man said and took a swig, "And you with the little one with the idiotic look on your face you really expect me to believe that you're a ninja?" the drunk man asked suspiciously."HAHAHA! Who's the little one with the idiotic look on his face?" Naruto asked looking at his teammates, Sasuke was the tallest,Peri was the second tallest,then Sakura,and finally, the shortest Naruto. Naruto was about to attack their client but Kakashi stopped him "So uh what's your name Mr. Client?" Peri asked trying to unfused the tension

"I'm a Tazuna a master bridge builder and I'm building a bridge that will change this world. I also expect you to protect me with your lives." Tazuna answered.

-Gates of the Leaf Village-

"Alright!" Naruto laughed jumping around the rest of his friends were a little bit behind him."What are you so excited about?" Sakura asked

"This is my first time out of the village I'm a traveler now!" Naruto said looking around

"I know how you feel." Peri smiled

"Hey am I supposed to trust my life with this runt he's a joke." Tazuna asked pissing Naruto off even more. Kakashi scratched his head and chuckled, "Well I'm a jounin so you don't need to worry."

"HEY! NEVER INSULT A NINJA IT'S A BIG MISTAKE MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI AND ONE DAY I WILL BE HOKAGE!" Naruto yelled

"Hokage are powerful and wise not dumb and stupid like you boy. The day you become Hokage I'll sprout wings and fly." Tazuna sarcastically said

"SHUT UP! I WILL BECOME THE HOKAGE NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!" Naruto yelled

"And leave it at you're hurting my ears." Peri said walking away and turned her head towards her sensei,"Kakashi sensei can we please go now?"

"Hm? Oh yeah let's get going." Kakashi said with the Tazuna anime fell at Peri's comment while Sakura was jealous that Sasuke was walking next to the brunette but then ran to follow their team. For a while the trip went there was no trouble at all for Team 7 and Tazuna Peri was taking pictures of the landscapes and wasn't really listening to Kakashi's explanation of the Five Great Nations since she already knew the other ninja villages in the world. "So who are the leaders of these ninja villages?" Sakura asked

"The Hokage is the leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, The Kazekage is the leader of the Village Hidden in the Sand,the Mizukage is the leader of the Village Hidden in the Mist,the Raikage is the leader of the Village Hidden in the Clouds, and the Tsuchikage is the leader of the Village Hidden in the Stone. Together they are known as the Five Kage the strongest and leader of thousands shinobi." Kakashi said but knew that Naruto and Sakura were doubting their own Kage's strength. "There aren't really any ninja battles on a C rank mission ya know. Ninja battles are mainly for B rank or A rank missions so,there's no need you to worry." Kakashi comforted the pink haired girl but for some reason Tazuna tensed up when a Kakashi said ninja.

~Time Skip~

A puddle was seen by Kakashi (What's with that puddle? It hasn't rain in weeks.) "Kakashi sensei."Peri alerted looking putting the camera away

"Yes I know."he said reaching for his pocket. Two rogue ninjas from the Hidden Mist appeared from the puddle and ran to them cutting Kakashi up in pieces "K-Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yelled

"Naruto move!" the Senju yelled pushing to the blonde boy to the ground Peri thought throwing three shuriken at the enemy and once he was safe she ran to Tazuna to protect him.. Sasuke also leaped into action,pinning the ninja's chain in a tree.(I've got stop him!) "Stay behind us!" Peri and Sakura oreded Tazuna holding their kunai in their hands Sasuke appeared before the girls but their sensei appeared and knocked the intruder unconscious. "Kakashi sensei you're okay!" Sakura cheered

"Show off." Sasuke muttered to himself

"Hm nice job Sasuke and Peri you both are quick on your feet, you did a good job too Sakura. Naruto I'm sorry for not helping you I didn't want you get hurt but I didn't then think you would freeze up like that." Kakashi apologized. (I was useless! And Sasuke was so cool like he's done this a thousand time! Didn't he feel scared at all and Peri was cool to! She saved me and didn't even looked scared why can't I keep up with them!) Naruto thoughtless angrily to himself. "Hey. You're not hurt are you scaredy cat?" Sasuke laughed

"Grr..SASUKE!" Naruto yelled

"Naruto! Don't move these ninja had poison in their claws it's in your blood so don't move around that spreads the poison. By the way Mr. Tazuna I need to talk to you." Kakashi said. The Senju pulled out a first aid kit and pulled out some herbs and a small bowl and began to mash and mix the herbs into bowl creating a liquid like substance while he was busy her work she failed to notice a certain black haired boy watching her.

"Mr. Tazuna really need to talk about your requested, I was told that when you filled your mission request form you asked for standard protection from thieves and highway robbers, but you didn't say anything about shinobi coming after you. If we knew this information we would of charged differently and this mission would be a B rank or A rank now I'm sure you had your reasons but lying to us is not acceptable. We are now beyond the scope of this mission." Kakashi declared. "We're genin this is too advanced for us and I really think we should get a Naruto to a doctor. Back in our hospital we can get him to a doctor who can get the poison out." Sakura agreed.

"Why? Why am I so different? I trained endlessly to catch up to everyone and there's no way I'm letting us stop this mission. Old man Tazuna with this kunai wound I swear I'll protect you." Naruto grinned

"Well it was cool that you got the poison out but if you keep on bleeding like that you can say bye bye to your life." Kakashi replied- the background behind him was filled with rainbows and sunshine. Peri poured a forest green colored substance in a small jar walking toward a panicking Naruto " I made this antidote for you it will take the poison out of your body." she explained pouring the antidote in the wound. They all watched as the purple colored poison leaked out of Naruto's body and fell on the ground. (So what Mizuki said was true the Nine Tailed Fox being sealed inside out him. The fox is already healing the wound) she thought to herself. "So am gonna be ok?" Naruto asked

"Yes." she smiled

"So you are a medical specialist. Now we don't have to worry about getting hurt." Sasuke said"Y-Yeah Sasuke is right." Sakura stammered-"CHA! SHE'S TO STEAL SASUKE FROM ME!" **Inner Sakura screamed**

Peri blush and then scratched her head "Well there's only so much I can do since I don't have any advanced medical training so um yeah."she trailed off caught off guard by Sasuke's compliment.

~Time Skip~

After resting for a while they continue on th it mission however they did not notice five shady men watching them from a tree. (What's this feeling? I'm not sure why but I feel like we are being watched) Peri thought. The girl looked around but she didn't see anyone then she tried listening for footsteps but she didn't hear anything "Hey are you alright? You look troubled?" Tazuna asked

"Oh yes I'm fine I was just thinking that's all." she smiled she really didn't want to alarm anybody but no matter she couldn't shake off the sensation that they were being followed. Even though Tazuna believe her little lie Sasuke didn't which was no surprise because Peri is a terrible liar,that's why she always tells the truth. "So the Village Hidden in the Leaves is allowing their Senju. Clan members out of the Village eh?" a man said

"This will be a perfect opportunity to get the girl." a woman grinned

"Yes the girl with the Senju crest on her back we will have her." another woman

"Yes but Kakashi Hatake is with her. First we'll follow them and then we'll make our move." the leader said. And with that the five shady people disappeared in thin air and the bad feeling inside of Peri's stomach grew worst.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Alright we are now on a Chapter Four and on our way to the Land of Waves! I f personally like this arc because I think that Tazuna's really funny especially with his sarcastic remarks about Naruto being hokage. I hope all of you are g enjoying reading this story and I can't wait to read your comments and see your reviews. I have been thinking about adding some romance into this story between Sasuke and Peri so how what do you guys think about that? It's not gonna be a lot because Sasuke is only twelve years in the anime right? So there is a little plot twist in the Land of Wave Arc, five shady people are after Peri because they want to do something horrible to her. I'm not gonna say a lot about it because of spoilers but I will say this Team 7 will fight a group of shinobi from another ninja Village. Well until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Team 7 vs Zabuza Momochi!

Kakashi,Peri,Sasuke,Naruto,Tazuna,and Sakura were all sitting in a boat one of Tazuna's friends who was rowing the motor boat "We have almost arrived at the Land of Waves." Tazuna's friend announced. Tazuna's bridge came into view despite the thick fog surrounding them "WOAH! IT'S HUGE!" Naruto yelled

"Be quiet! I told you to keep quiet why do you think we cut the engine and why do you think I'm rowing? The answer is so they can't hear us!" Tazuna's friend hissed. "Mr. Tazuna now's the time to tell us what's really going on. If you don't tell us I will be forced to end this mission once we get to shore." Kakashi said in a semi threatening way. There was a tense silence among the group everyone was waiting for Tazuna's explanation after ten minutes he sighed "I might as well tell you the truth. There's a powerful man who controls my home country and he's the same man who seeks my life." he began

"Who is it?" Peri asked innocently

"Oh I'm sure you know him or at least you have heard of him, he is a businessman and his name is Gato." Tazuna answered

"Gato? Of Gato Transports? Everybody knows him he's a business leader." Kakashi replied

"That's only on the surface,beneath the surface he uses the same cruel business tactics to take over villages with the help of his ninja gang. Gato also sells drugs and sometimes servants and it was one year ago when he set his sights on the Land of Waves. He used his vast wealth to take over our ports and shipping industries, you see in an island nation if a man controls the ocean he controls our whole nation,money,our government ,and our very lives. But there's one thing he fears the bridge and when it is complete it will join us to the mainland which will break his control." Tazuna finished telling his tale

"I gotta admit Mr. Tazuna that's pretty noble of you. You're willing to risk your life to save your people." Peri said making Tazuna smile a bit.

"So that's what this is all about you're in this gangster's way." Sakura said

"I don't understand if you knew that a Gato would send shinobi after you why did you hide this from us?" Kakashi asked

"Because the Land of Waves is a poor country even our own feudal lord have little money and the common people barely have money at all. Paying for a B- rank or A-rank mission is too expensive. If you end this mission when you drop off on the shore Gato's men will surely kill me. And my sweet adorable grandson will cry his little heart out for the rest of his life and my daughter will hate your village for not protecting her father in his time of need. But that's alright I'm pretty sure you guys have more important things to do than protect a poor old man like me." Tazuna sighed. Now you would think that a little guilt trip wouldn't work on five shinobi who are trained not to fall for any kinds of tricks and if you did think that than you're wrong. Naruto,Peri,and Sakura had already fallen for his sneaky trick and they were now trying to convince their sensei to let them stay on the mission, Sasuke was trying not to fall for Tazuna's trap and Kakashi was just scratching his head deep in thought "Well I guess we have no choice we'll just have to keep guarding you." Kakashi concluded. "Oh? Really I'm grateful." Tazuna smiled but he was doing a happy dance in his head (I win!) he thought to himself. Soon they reached the Land of Waves "Wow what a pretty place!" Peri giggled snapping away on her camera

"I didn't know you like photography?" Sakura said

"Yeah it's one of my hobbies." she replied

"Alright take me to my home and I mean get me there in one piece." Tazuna said and then they left.

~Time Skip~

 **(Naruto Soundtrack-Fooling Mode)**

Naruto saw Sasuke walked a bit faster until he was right beside him (Grr. I am not gonna lose to Sasuke again. There's no way I am gonna let Sasuke make a fool out of me.) he thought than ran up ahead of the group looking around "Over there!" he yelled throwing a kunai scaring everyone except for Sasuke. "It was just a mouse." The blonde boy smirked making a cool pose

"Not cool Naruto!" Peri yelled

"Stop trying to act cool!" Sakura added

"Naruto those are kunai knives you need to be careful with those." Kakashi said

"Hn." Sasuke grunt

"STOP TRYING TO SCARE ME A PUNY LITTLE DWARF!" Tazuna yelled, his face was red and steam came from his ears.

"Is someone out there? I see them over there!" Naruto yelled throwing another kunai

"That's it Naruto!" Sakura snapped bonking him on the head her other female teammate walked over to them and gasp "What the heck? Why is there a snow bunny here?" the brunette asked holding the poor rabbit in her arms. "Look what you did Naruto!" the pink haired girl screamed

"Ah a rabbit! I'm so sorry little rabbit I didn't mean it!" the blonde haired boy apologized hugging the terrified snow rabbit. (That's a snow rabbit they only appear during the winter that means that rabbit was raised indoors. Someone used this animal as a substitute.) Kakashi analyzed then looked around "Everyone get down!" he yelled throwing himself down and everyone followed his order.

And out of nowhere a large sword came flying through the air at blinding speed if they didn't duck all of them would been beheaded. "Well,well,well if it isn't Kakashi Hatake the Copy Ninja." a gruff voice said, the gruff voice belong to a tall muscular man who has light grayish skin, spiky black hair,and brown eyes. There was a mask made out of bandages covering his mouth and a Hidden Mist headband was wrapped around his head sideways and he wore a sleeveless black shirt with shoulder-straps with a circle design on the back of his shirt. The man also wore dark colored pants, black shinobi-sandals, and dark fingerless gloves and he was standing on the handle of his Executioner's Blade."Well,well,if it isn't not Zabuza Momochi." Kakashi said

"Kakashi hand over the old man." the man named Zabuza Momochi said. Peri,Sasuke,Naruto,Tazuna, and Sakura stood up shakily (This is my chance to shine!) Naruto thought to himself but he was stopped " Get back you're in the way. He's not like those other guys we fought." Kakashi said

"Who he is?" Naruto asked

"Zabuza Momochi a rogue ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist and he also use to be a member of the ANBU Black Ops in his village as ,Sasuke,Peri,Sakura get into Mangi formation. Protect the bridge builder, for this battle I'm gonna need this." Kakashi said pulling up his headband. "So I get to see the Sharingan in action today huh? I'm honored." Zabuza said. Peri and Sasuke silently gasp and looked at their sensei. (The Sharingan is a power belonging to Sasuke's Clan So does that mean Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke are related somehow?) Peri asked herself. Kakashi pulled up his headband revealing his Sharingan (Whoa what's with his eye?) Naruto wondered

"At last I get to see the Sharingan in action." the rogue ninja mused

"Everyone keep on saying Sharingan will somebody please tell me what that is exactly?" the Uzumaki asked

"The Sharingan is a rare power within the eyes. And with it a person the power to see through ninjutsu,genjutsu,and taijutsu. But that's only the surface of it there's a lot more to it." Sasuke explained

"Yes you're right boy the Sharingan also gives a person the ability to copy other people's techniques." Zabuza said.

"However this power is the kekkei genkai of the Uchiha Clan." Sasuke added..

"Kakashi sensei remind me to never use my glorious techniques around your Sharingan! I don't want you to copy them!" Peri pointed just sweatdropped at her comment."Team 7 get into Mangi Formation and protect the bridge builder! I thought you about teamwork now it's time to use it. And no matter what do not get involved in this fight." Kakashi ordered.

 **(Music: Naruto Shippuden OST- Dance-)**

Kakashi and Zabuza charged at each other with their kunai neither one was letting up an inch the genin were in we huddled around the bridge builder in a circle like formation as they watched the sensei fight the rogue ninja holding their breaths.

~Time Skip~

"Not bad but try this **Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu**." Zabuza said as the mist thickened around them

"The mist is getting thicker." Sakura said

"The mist that is created by the swirling mist from the sea and they are ever present." Tazuna said

"Sensei can you tell us more about Zabuza?" Peri asked

"Like I said before his name is Zabuza Momochi a former member of the Hidden Mist ANBU Black Ops and he's a master of the 'silent killing' technique." the teacher answered

"The 'silent killing' What is that exactly?" the brunette girl asked

"Like the name says it happens in an instant you pass from this life without even realizing it. And it's Zabuza's specialty.";Kakashi said

" **Eight . . .Lung. Arteries. many to choose from now which one will be my target?** " Zabuza asked himself in an evil tone scaring everyone except for Kakashi. (What is this feeling? The killing intent of two elite shinobi is almost unbearable. I can't stand the thought of my life being in someone else's hands I rather finished myself off!) Sasuke thought taking out his kunai. Peri noticed her teammates fear and took his hand in hers to calm him down "Calm down Sasuke I will not allow any of my comrades to die." Kakashi said to the Uchiha.

"Heh. I wouldn't be so sure." Zabuza chuckled standing in the middle of Team 7's manji formation and was about to hit them until Kakashi swooped in to stop him with his kunai . "I don't think so." he said coldly tossing Zabuza away from the kids but he retaliated by kicking him into the water. "What amazing physical strength." Sasuke noted. (There's something wrong with this water it's too heavy. Oh no.) Kakahi thought " **Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu**!"

"NO!" Kakashi exclaimed before getting trapped inside the water Jutsu

" **Water Style: Water Clone Jutsu.** " Zabuza said then he looked at Team 7 and sneered. "You think wearing a headband makes you a ninja do you? When you hovering between life and death so many times it has become natural to you then you may be called a ninja. When your name so deadly your profile becomes so dangerous you enter my bingo book then you can be called a ninja,but to call you rookies ninja is joke!" he yelled kicking Naruto in the face

"Naruto!" Sakura gasped

"Listen you all need to need to run! He's using all of his power to keep me inside his jutsu and his clones can only go so far. So don't waste anytime and run!"the teacher said. (That's not really possible, in fact it became unthinkable for us to run away when you got caught. If we run now he'll take us down. Our only option is to free you.) Sasuke thought. Naruto was scared out of his wits and was about to run away but then remembered his hand wound and the oath he made instead of running the boy charged towards Zabuza who flung him back.

"Naruto What are you doing? Even Sasuke couldn't defeat him what makes you think you can!" Sakura said."What are we going to do?"Peri whispered, her blue eyes widened when she saw Zabuza laughing at Naruto as he told them about his village's graduation exam and the changed. Nobody saw him do his first move as he landed his foot on Sasuke. "Keep your head down Sasuke!" Peri yelled weaving his hands signs, " **Water Style: Raging Waves!** "

"Ah. So you are a water user as well then allow me as your senior to show you a real water style jutsu."Zabuza said to her as he moved away from the Uchiha,but before the rogue ninja could do anything to Peri Naruto and Sasuke threw a barrage of kunai at Zabuza who skillfully dodged them. "I'm not done yet! Sasuke catch!" Naruto yelled throwing a larger shuriken

"Windmill of Shadows!"Sasuke yelled throwing the shuriken. They all watched as the shuriken duplicated before transforming into five Naruto shadow clones. "I've gotta now!" the real Naruto yelled throwing his kunai at Zabuza. (With that sped and range he could actually free Kakashi sensei and severely injure him at the time same time as long as Zabuza doesn't dodge it.) Peri smiled to herself. A shocked Zabuza quickly dispelled his water prison jutsu so he wouldn't get hit but at the same time he freed Kakashi from his jutsu."Excellent job Sasuke and Naruto." Kakashi smiled proudly at his students

"I was distracted and they made a move while I was off guard." Zabuza lied

"You weren't distracted. You were forced to dispel your jutsu and now it's payback time." Kakashi said revealing his Sharingan.

~Time Skip~

 **(Music: Naruto Shippuden OST Original Soundtrack 02-Heaven-Shaking Event)**

Now since Kakashi was free play time was over he began to copy everything single thing that Zabuza did " **Water Style:Water Dragon Jutsu!** " The two techniques clash against each other however the Copy Ninja won the slatemate.(Impossible! How can he know what I'm going to do before I do it! C-Can he see the future?) Zabuza wondered. " **Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!** " Kakashi created a huge water vortex that swept vein its path expect for Kakashi and his group "No I can't keep up!"Zabuza screamed inside the Kakashi's jutsu

"Amazing." Tazuna awed

"So cool! To see two high rank Water Style jutsu right before my eyes is a dream come true! I have to get Kakashi sensei to teach me! Full points to Kakashi sensei and his fabulous Water Style Jutsu!" Peri squealed twirling around-the background her was filled with stars and a small scoreboard that had the number ten also appeared on the background. "Why are you so happy about that? Kakashi sensei is just throwing around a bunch of water?" Sakura asked the background around Peri broke as she turned to Sakura "You did not just say that." she growled

"Peri and Sakura stay focus." Sasuke gently scold the two girls. Zabuza slammed into the bark of a tree looking up at his opponents who was on a tree branch "Can you really see the future?" he asked

"Yes and there's no future for you Zabuza Momochi." Kakahi declared. Suddenly, two long and sharp needles hit Zabuza's neck causing him to fall into the ground. The one who threw them was a Tracker Nin who was about Naruto's age. "It seems like you're right it was the end of him. Well I must be going thank you for tanking down this guy I will deal with him now." the Tracker Nin thanked and disappeared with Zabuza.

"Well now since that's over-" Kakashi's eyes rolled back as he fell everyone gasp and rushed over to his side "He's alive but he has a mild case of chakra exhaustion." Peri said

"Well let's get him to my house it's not far from here."Tazuna said adjusting the exhausted sensei on his back then he lead the four kids to his home. All of them were unaware of the five shady people from before watching them "So Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan is with her eh? This can be troublesome,but he failed to take her brother since he was with Vilia Aito so we can't fail now." the leader of the group said

"What should we do?" a woman askes

"For now we do nothing we will have to wait for the right time to strike. Especially since they are dealing with Zabuza Momochi." the group leader said.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

I want to thank the people who have read my story I really do try my best. I'm thinking about writing filler chapters in this story , it would be anything big but just small little things for fill in the time skips in the main story. Do you guys have any ideas for a good shirt filler chapters? I have some ideas myself but I want to hear your ideas as well so I can try to write them. So if you have an idea for a fjord filler chapter please write it in the comment sections and I will do my best to add them in but if you don't that is also ok just comment if you want to because I do read your reviews and it helps me a lot since I am still a newbie. Thank you for reading my story so far and see you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Shopping,Training,and a Sweet Moment under the Moon

At last they finally made to Tazuna's house, where they allow their sensei to rest and recover. While they were they were at Tazuna's house they met his daughter who was a woman named Tsunami."He suffering from a mild case of chakra exhaustion Kakashi sensei should feel better in a week or so." Peri said placing a cold wet towel on Kakashi's forehead. The rest of her team along with Tazuna and Tsunami huddled around the unconscious sensei "So I guess the only thing we can do is wait." Tazuna said.

 **-1 Week Later-**

"Sensei you're finally awake! Are you feeling better?" Peri asked

"Just a little bit." Kakashi answered

"I wouldn't move so much I were you. You haven't fully recovered yet and so take an easy." Tsunami said to Kakashi with her hands on her hips

"Look sensei your Sharingan is amazing but if it hurts you this much you should probably stop using it." Sakura said

"Yes maybe but that's not much of an option." Kakashi said while sitting and just as he was getting up Naruto,Sasuke, and Tazuna walked into the living room. (Something's not right about that tracker ninja I have a bad feeling about him. Most tracker ninjas of the ANBU Black Ops would dispose the body right then and there so why didn't he?) Kakashi ponder "What's the matter Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked

"There's something that has been bothering me since our last run in with Zabuza. Do you remember what the tracker ninja did with Zabuza's body?" he asked

"He took it with him and left." Sasuke answered."Yes and that's the problem, normally the ANBU would get the rid of the body immediately and not disappear with it. Also he was using senbon needles which are not used for killing." Kakashi said

"What are senbon needles?" Naruto asked Peri who opened up her medical kit and pulled out a metal needle and held it out for everyone to see "This is a senbon needle it's a tool that use for acupuncture and people who posses medical knowledge like myself can use these needles to paralyze or even take an opponent down when aiming for a vital spot. But just like Kakashi sensei said these needles have little killing power so they're aren't used much." Peri explained suddenly realization struck her. "That tracker ninja was trying to save Zabuza.." Peri whispered

"That's means..." Sasuke trailed off

"Yes. Zabuza is still alive." Kakashi confirmed

"WHAT?!" Naruto,Tazuna, and Sakura screamed. Nobody else noticed but a small boy was eavesdropping on their conversation, the little boy looked a little older than Konohamaru but not by much (Why are they here?) he thought to himself as he continue to listen to Team 7's conversation."B-But you said he had no pulse!" Naruto panicked

"That was just a trap made by the enemy to trick us. That boy who hit Zabuza with those needles must be Zabuza's friend. He was trying to save him not destroy him." Kakashi said

"Don't you think you're overthinking it?" Tazuna asked silently begging him to say yes

"In the shinobi world there's no such thing as overlooking anything. If you have suspicions than look into it and I have a pretty good hunch than I'm right." Kakashi said. This news shocked everyone so much it took them three hours to let the information in they were no match for match for the rogue ninja at their current state and now they discovered that Zabuza has an ally.

"Welcome home grandpa!" a little boy who was about eight years old ran in the room

"Inari where have you been? Come give grandpa a hug." Tazuna laughed hugging his grandson. " Mom who are these people?" Inari asked

"They are ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. They came here on a mission to help your grandfather build his bridge." Tsunami explained. Peri,Sasuke,Naruto,and Sakura introduced themselves to the little boy and so did Inari however he said something that surprised all of them,"You all should go home now there's no way you can beat Gato."

"Inari! That's no way to talk to the people who brought your grandfather home safely!" Tsunami scolded at her son

"But mom they are all gonna lose and die!" Inari protest. Kakashi cleared his throat catching everybody's attention he looked around at his audience as he spoke,"That's why starting tomorrow we're going to start training so we can be strong enough to fight and beat him."

~Time Skip~

Everyone left the room except for Kakashi sensei who was still sitting up on the bed shape mat "Is there something you need Peri?" he asked

"I need to talk to you sensei in private do you have a moment?" she asked. Kakashi beckoned the girl to come closer "What's on your mind?" he asked."I-I think we're being followed I don't know why or who but I know that we are." she confessed. (So she's already knows. I've been keeping an eye out on our stalkers, but I don't sense them anymore.) Kakashi thought his dark eyes widened with sadness when he saw Peri's hands shaking "Don't worry I think I chased them off while fighting Zabuza so don't worry ok." he smiled

"Ok thank you sensei but I have a feeling that they will come back so I thought it would be best to let you know. See you later Kakashi sensei." Peri smiled and left the room. (You know Peri I have a feeling that you're right but I hope not.) Kakashi thought. The Senju girl asked Tsunami if she could go to the store to buy some new clothes and she agreed now here's something you should know about Peri, she did not like to shop actually she hates shopping for clothes,but even she knew when she needed new ones. When they walked into a small clothing store while Tsunami waited while the girl changed into new clothes after a two minutes Peri came out wearing a black short sleeved shirt with the Senju Clan Crest on the back. The shirt also had a think black ribbon tied around her waist with a bow on the back she replace her shorts for light blue knee length pants. Her hair was not in a loose braid anymore instead she wore her hair down and it stopped right below her shoulders however she still wore her blue headband and blue shinobi-sandals. " So why did you need to buy new clothes?" Tsunami asked

"My old shirt was torn in a battle with two rogue ninjas from the Village a Hidden in the Mist while we were traveling to the Land of Waves." the brunette girl answered brushing her bangs.

-Flashback-

"Naruto move!" Peri yelled pushing her teammate down to the ground. Even though she dodge the rogue ninja's attack one of the claws tore the back of her shirt.

-End of Flashback-

"Ok well let's go back now." Tsunami suggested

"Ok and thank you for coming with me." Peri bowed politely

"You're welcome." the mother of Inari smiled.

~Time Skip~

The next morning just like Kakashi promised he led his students into the woods to train. "Ok time to start training. If everyone's ready we'll get started now, but first I have a question does anyone know what chakra is?" Kakashi asked

"Yeah back at the academy Iruka sensei taught us everything about um... catra." Naruto said

"It's called chakra not catra. Ok Sakura while don't you explain it." Kakashi said

"I'm sensei I already know about chakra so can I not listen?" Peri interrupted

"How would you know anything about chakra?" Sakura asked in a rude tone

"Because I do. I learned about it years ago so can I sensei?" Peri asked again. Kakashi looked at the Senju he was impressed that she already knew about chakra while others expect for Sakura didn't. (Why am I so surprised that she knows about chakra? She's a Senju so of course she knows.) he thought "Yes you can but the rest of you pay attention. Sakura I know I said that you could explain but I changed my mind. Peri why don't you explain it." Kakashi said. "With pleasure." Peri smiled pulling out a green textbook called Peri's Ninja Textbook she opened up the textbook and flip to a page before beginning her lecture, "Listen up folks chakra is the most basic technique and it's rarely seen because of the Eight Inner Gates located inside the body restricts it. Chakra is split into two parts, the first part is the physical energy also known as stamina which is collected from all the cells in the body and it can be strengthened by training and exercise. The second part of chakra is the spiritual part which is from our minds and it can be strengthened by studying,meditating, and of course through experience. If you combine these two things your chakra will be more powerful and last but not least is the hand signs. The hand signs focuses the chakra and helps create the jutsu and techniques that we use everyday." Peri concluded her lecture closing her textbook and put in away. "Nice job looks like Iruka sensei has excellent students." Kakashi smiled and watched Peri smirked proudly at herself but the pink haired girl glared at the brunette angrily " **Why did Kakashi sensei let her do the lecture when he said that I could do it first!" Inner Sakura screamed.**

"But why does this even matter? We already know how to use our jutsu so why do we have to know about chakra?" Naruto asked

"For the first time I agree with Naruto we already know how to weave hand signs and use jutsu so why do we have to know about chakra?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi shook his head and answered, "You have only scratched the surface of chakra. You've only been recklessly using your jutsu wasting your energy because all of you lack chakra control. With this training if you can master and control your chakra you can even stand a chance against Zabuza and you can also make your techniques much more stronger."

"So what is how are we going to do that?" Sakura asked

"By climbing a tree without using your hands." Kakashi sensei answered

"How are we expect to climb a tree without no hands?" Naruto asked

"Watch." Kakashi made a hand sign and walked up a tree with only his feet.

"He's climbing the tree!" Peri exclaimed

"With no hands." Sasuke added

"Do you guys get the picture?" Kakashi asked throwing four kunai at the feet of his students. Sasuke and Naruto fell down the tree but Sakura was sitting down on a low tree branch "Wow this is easy!" she giggled

"Oh yeah you go girl!" Naruto cheered smiling at his crush

"Hey! I'm higher than all of you!~" Peri sang loudly dancing on the highest tree branch without falling.,Sasuke's, Naruto's, and Sakura's jaws dropped looking up at the Senju girl at Peri was at the very top of the tree "Hello down there!" she laughed

"How did you do that?!" Naruto asked amazed. "Well looks like Peri has the best chakra control in the group. No wonder the Senju Clan is the strongest clan in the world. Even better than the Uchiha Clan and it seems like Peri is more likely to become the Hokage." Kakashi said

"PREACH THE TRUTH SENSEI!" Peri laughed

"Kakashi sensei shut up!" Sakura screamed (Now Sasuke's gonna hate me! And why did she climb higher than the rest of us?) the pink haired girl thought glaring at the brunette girl with her eyes full of jealousy. Naruto and Sasuke looked at Peri than at the tree with determined faces and charged towards the tree full speed.

It had passed four hours and the boys were still trying to learn how to control their chakra. Peri and Sakura were slumped against a tree trunk watching the boys train suddenly Naruto came to Sakura to ask for advice and Peri decided to take a little walk to give them a little privacy to talk however without any warning she felt a hand grab her wrist in a firm grip the girl turned around and saw Sasuke looking down at his feet slightly blushing "C-Can you give me advice since you are the best at this?" he asked

"Ok all you need to do is concentrate clear your mind and don't think about Naruto because your rivalery is getting in the way. Once you do that focus your chakra to your feet and keep it there. It should feel like a water balloon in your shoes so if you get that feeling run up the tree." Peri said

"Thanks." Sasuke whispered when Sakura saw their interaction she yanked Peri away from Sasuke "Hey why were you talking to Sasuke?" she asked

"He asked him for advice to I gave him some tips." Peri answered yanking her arm away from Sakura's grip

"Stay away from him he's mine!" the pink haired girl yelled

"Ok first of all you can't tell me what to do and second of all your name is not on him so Sasuke isn't yours!" the Senju huffed and stomped away. She couldn't hardly believe that fan girl all she did was give her friend some advice!(Stupid fangirl.) Peri growled as she made her into the kitchen of the house. Her stomach began to growl and that's when she noticed that she was the only one inside the house because Tsunami was at work and Inari was at school "It's getting pretty late so maybe I'll make some dinner. I hope nobody will mind." she said to herself.

~Time Skip~

 **(Music: Poppy's Flower Shop-MySims)**

Kakashi,Tsunami,Inari,Sasuke,Naruto,Tazuna,and Sakura all walked into the house and was hit by the sweet aroma of food and once they saw the food drool appeared from the corner of their mouths. At the dinner table was a feast there was fresh crab legs decorated with lemon juice with melted butter in a small cup,lemonade,tea, onigiri rice balls, stir fry rice,tomatoes, shrimp,and dinner rolls. And for dessert there was fruit tarts with whip cream on the top and. Then they saw Peri step out of the kitchen taking off a light blue apron "Welcome back you guys." she smiled shyly

"Did you make all of this?" Inari asked

"Um… yeah I thought I would just make some dinner since all of you were kinda late. I hope you don't mind me using your kitchen Ms. Tsunami." Peri said

"Oh no not at all! You can use the kitchen anytime you want." Tsunami said. The group of friends all sat down at the dinner table "Thank you for food!" everyone chanted then they digged in. Kakashi and Peri began to about Water Style and how to use them, he also told Peri that Sasuke and Naruto learned how to control their chakra making them both blush when Peri congratulated them. Tazuna told them that the construction on the bridge and thanked Team 7 for their help. Dinner was going smoothly when suddenly all of their nice conversations were interrupted by Sasuke and Naruto who were having an eating contest. "Slow down you guys or you choke!" Peri said

"Can you guys at least eat dinner with manners in front of our client?" Sakura added

"No I need to regain my strength." Sasuke argues

"Me too!" Naruto added. "I WANT SOME MORE!" Naruto and Sasuke said in unison but then they vomit

"ARE YOU TWO KIDDING ME!" Peri road in anger slamming her hands down on the table, "THAT IS SO GROSS!"

After fifty minutes everything settled down and they all went back to eating, everyone but the Uchiha was eating the dessert while he was eating the rest of the tomatoes. Tazuna began to tell them about Inari's father who was a brave and kind man name Kaiza and how he became Inari's father. (This Kaiza….h-he reminds me…of dad.) Peri sadly thought as tears threaten to fall "Please excuse me." she mutter and ran out the house right after Inari did. "Did I say something wrong?" Tazuna asked

"No it's not that. I think hearing about Kaiza must of reminded my student about her own father." Kakashi said sadly watching the girl leave. Peri was sitting on the roof alone crying thinking about her father and her mother which brought more tears to her eyes. It all started five years ago on a dark night that's when she lost her parents ever since then it had just been her and Tenicho alone together in this world. Peri saw a shadow lurking behind her turning around she was left face to face with Sasuke "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with the others? she asked

"I came to check on you." he replied. Sasuke continue to stare at her as he took a seat right next to her in all honesty he couldn't understand why he came to check up on her because he would never do it to anyone else. But he was the first one who saw her cry while Tazuna was talking about Inari's father and he notice the look on Peri's face, it was the same look he had himself when he lost his clan five years ago.

 **(Music: Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Soundtrack- Wally Theme (Emotion) )**

There was a bit a silence between them neither of them didn't know to say until Peri broke the silence "I am an orphan it's just me and my brother and it's. Been like that for five years after hearing about Inari's dad reminded me of my own parents. I didn't mean to run out like that I just needed some fresh air."

"Same here." Sasuke said. So the two of them sat together staring at the full moon in a comfortable silence both of them didn't bother getting up because they didn't want to. For now the mission,their dinner,their team, and their sensei did not matter Sasuke and Peri silently comforted each other. The two of them know the pain of losing everything and as of right now they needed a shoulder to lean on (The moon is always so peaceful to look at I wonder is Sasuke feels the same?) Peri thought but decided to ask him later not knowing that Sasuke was going to ask her the same question but like her decided against it. The moonlight glowed brightly as one of its rays gently hit the faces of the sleeping kids Sasuke's back was against the chimney of the house and his head slumped slightly forward as he slept. Peri's head was laying on the crook of Sasuke's neck and she was breathing gently. Kakashi watched them both sleep and smiled (I'll just wake them up in the morning) he silently said to himself and wrapped the Senju and the Uchiha with a blanket and then he left walking back to his guest room to get some sleep while Sasuke and Peri had a sweet moment under the moon.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

I hope you guys like the little moment that Sasuke and Peri had because I was literally blushing while writing it. So we learn little about Peri's background she and her brother are the only survivors of the Senju Clan and since there isn't any real information about what happen to the Senju Clan I am just going to make my own story about them in this fanfiction which will be reveal later. Like always I'm looking forward to reading your reviews and thank you so much for reading my story!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Team 7 vs Haku and Zabuza Part 1

 **-The Next Morning-**

 **(Music: Naruto Shippuden OST-Morning-)**

Tsunami made breakfast for them today since she was the first one up and they had buttermilk pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage links, and cinnamon rolls. There was also a fruit salad in a bowl, syrup for the pancakes to eat the kids had milk to drink while the adults had coffee to drink. Peri, Sasuke, Tsunami, Tazuna, Inari ,Sakura, and Kakashi were eating their breakfast in silently "Hey where's Naruto?" Peri asked looking around the room

"I haven't seen him since last night I hope he's okay. He could possibly be dead since we are in a foreign place and Zabuza is still out there." Sakura said.

"Naruto is a full fledge shinobi I'm pretty sure he can take care of himself." Kakashi reassured

"No Sakura's right Naruto is such a loser he might actually be dead." Sasuke said

"Let try to be optimistic I'm sure Naruto's okay." Peri said before taking a sip of her milk

"You know how much of a loser he is Peri I'm pretty sure he's not okay." Sasuke replied eating his pancakes. Tazuna was eating his food in silently but it was obvious to know that something was bothering him so he spoke up, "I don't get it. Why are you guys helping me after I lied to you?"

"Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage, but under the wing of a strong leader cowardness cannot survive. That was a quote from Peri's great grandfather, the First Hokage." Kakashi replied. Peri stopped eating for a second as her mind drifted back to the First Hokage's Great Stone Face. She knew a lot about her great grandfather Hashirama Senju also known as the God of Shinobi and most people in the village expect her to be just like him maybe even surpass him in the future. When she was born many people hoped that she would have the sacred power of the First Hokage just like her father did before her however even though the expectations of the elders didn't bother her at all since ignores the elders. She only wished they would stop comparing her to Hashirama. "So how was everyone's morning?" Tsunami asked and received many different reactions from her guests:

 **(Music: Naruto Soundtrack- Fooling Mode)**

Peri and Sasuke spit out their milk and blushed

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and Peri in amusement

Sakura glared at Peri clenching her fists

Tazuna and his family looked confused before he spoke, "Did something happened?"

"I guess you can say that." Kakashi chuckled looking at Sasuke and Peri who were blushing and looked away from each other remembering what happen earlier this morning:

 _~ Flashback~_

" _Good morning!~" Kakashi sang_

" _AHHHH!" Peri and Sasuke screamed jumping away from each with anime blank white eyes_

" _W-What are you doing here?" Peri asked blushing_

" _To wake you two sleeping beauties up come inside breakfast is ready." Kakashi smiled. Sakura was right behind their sensei looking at Peri angrily Sasuke ran into the house first followed by Peri then Kakashi and Sakura._

 _~End of Flashback~_

Sasuke abruptly stood up and began to walk away "Hey where are you going Sasuke?" Peri asked

"I'm going for a walk." he answered

"But you didn't even finish your breakfast." Sakura said but when she looked at his plate there was no food left. "Wow that was fast,so why were you and Sasuke sleeping on the roof together? How many times do I have to tell you that Sasuke is mine!" the pink haired girl yelled

"Look nothing happen ok? He was just being a friend and went to check up on me." Peri said playing with the thin black ribbon on her short sleeved black shirt while looking at her light blue pants (Why did Kakashi sensei bring that up?!) she thought completely embarrassed. She heard her sensei softly laughing at her causing her cheeks to redden even more so she left the house but not before telling her friends that she was going to train some more.

~Time Skip~

Sasuke,Peri,Sakura,Kakashi,and Tazuna made their way to the bridge all of them were in a pretty good mood because the bridge was almost complete and their mission was almost over as well. When they got to the bridge all of the construction workers were injured and unconscious "What happened here? Oh no! Someone got to them!" Tazuna gaped in total shock

"Peri heal them quickly there's no mistaking it's the work of Zabuza!"Kakashi said. The Senju quickly began to taking care of the construction workers. "What's going on?" a construction worker asked letting the girl helped him up to his feet.

"I really don't have the time to explain but you need to get your friends out of here it's not safe." she said suddenly a thick mist rolled in (He's here) she thought before joining her teammates. "Well,well,well it's been awhile Kakashi." Zabuza chuckled with the fake tracker ninja by his side

"So I was right then. The whole story about being a tracker ninja was just a lie." Kakashi said

"Big phoney." Sasuke said

"You're gonna regret tricking us like that!" Peri added

"Who do you think you are tricking us like that?"Kakashi asked

"What are you talking about sensei you fell for their trick." Sakura accused

"That's it I'm taking them both on. Who do they think they are tricking us like that?" Sasuke asked

"Sasuke you are so cool!" Sakura squealed

(Wait didn't I just said that?) Kakashi thought

(I'm pretty sure Kakashi sensei just said that) Peri silently agreeing with Kakashi. Zabuza made the mist grow even thick around the team "Big talk for a brat but you're still trembling." Zabuza said creating five water clones and order them to attack. "You don't get it I'm trembling with excitement." Sasuke smirked

"Go on Sasuke. Show them what you can do." Kakashi encouraged. And just like that Sasuke destroyed the water clones all with ease (I can see them!) he said to himself "Looks like you have a rival Haku." Zabuza said

"So it seems." Haku agreed."Alright Sasuke why don't you take care of Haku. Peri and Sakura stay back and protect Tazuna while I will fight Zabuza." Kakashi ordered. The two girls watched Sasuke fight the masked boy name Haku and Kakashi fight Zabuza both of the battles were very intense. Sasuke and Haku moving so fast is it they look blur "You know it can just give up. If you don't surrender I will be forced to kill you." Haku said

"Hn." Sasuke just make signature Uchiha grunt kicked Haku away from him. While the final showdown beginning Naruto was still sleeping at the house unaware that his team left without him to fight Zabuza. When Naruto woke up he noticed this the blonde boy ran out the house in breakneck speed "I knew it! I knew they would leave me behind I can't believe them!" Naruto yelled however something caught his eye making him stop in order to get a closer inspection on the object.

 **-Back at the bridge-**

"AHHH!" Haku screamed falling on the ground holding his cracked mask. "No way that brat outclassed Haku." Zabuza awed

"You made a big mistake for calling them brats. Sasuke is the number one rookie in the Leaf Village,Peri is a medical specialist and she is very observant,Sakura is the brain of our group,and Naruto is the most unpredictable knucklehead ninja in the Village Hidden in the Leaves!. None of my students are brats." Kakashi boasted. Zabuza watched as Haku slowly got himself up from the ground "Haku get a hold of yourself and get up,you're going to have to use that jutsu." he said

"Yes you are right and I'm sorry that it had to end like this Leaf ninja." Haku apologized he made a hand sign releasing chakra out from his body. Soon the water on the ground began to levitate around the Uchiha before gardening into ice (No way! So he one of the few people that possess a kekkei genaki!) Peri analyzed. " **Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors!** " Haku yelled trapping Sasuke in an ice-like cage (What is this?) Sasuke slipped into one of the ice mirrors and his reflection appeared in all of the mirrors it was impossible to find the real Haku. "Now I will show you what real speed is." he declared attacking Sasuke with senbon needles. Senbon needles shot out from mirror cutting into Sasuke's skin.

"Sasuke catch!" Peri yelled throwing a kunai in his direction he managed to catch it and he tried to defend himself from the needles but they were too fast for him.

"What kind of technique is that? I can't even copy it with my Sharingan." Kakashi asked

"Haku was trained by yours truly so your boy there Kakashi doesn't stand a chance and not only that Haku also has a bloodline trait,it's not something your Sharingan can copy " he smirked watching Peri running to help her Sasuke but he kicked her away

"Peri no!" Kakashi gasped

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked helping Peri up

"Yeah I'm fine." The Senju replied

"I wouldn't do that if I was you because if you interfere with their battle I'll attack the bridge builder." the rogue ninja added. Then a puff of smoke appeared out of nowhere revealing Naruto "Oh yeah! Naruto Uzumaki has arrived believe it!" Naruto yelled. While the girls cheered that their blonde boy was there their sensei had more of a bittersweet reaction (That idiot! If would stay quiet and did a sneak attack he would of been some much more effective.) Kakashi inwardly groaned. "Alright! Everything will be just fine now since I'm here!" Naruto cheered however Haku looked at Naruto in shock. The Uzumaki noticed that his friend was having trouble so he decided to go and help him by entering the ice mirror trap, but like always Naruto's plans don't always work out "Hey Sasuke I came here to save you." he whispered

"You are a complete loser! You're a shinobi think more careful before you act!" Sasuke yelled

"What's with the attitude? I came in here to help you?" Naruto shot back

"Naruto if you're trapped in here with me then you can't save me! You know what forget it I'm busting these mirrors **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!** " Sasuke began to kneel his chakra into flames and released it in one blow but there was no effect. "Well that was stupid." Naruto muttered

"Shut up loser!" Sasuke yelled

"You're going to need increased the power of you jutsu if you want to melt these ice mirrors of mine. The reason you can't defeat my jutsu is because you are not fighting for someone precious, unlike you I fight for Zabuza and I will do anything to make his dreams come true." Haku said

"Haku I have a question for you. Are you from the Yuki Clan?" Peri asked in a loud voice

"Yes how did you know that?" he asked

"The Yuki Clan is a clan that posses Ice Style as their kekkei genkai and they resides in the Village Hidden in the Mist. I knew you were from that clan when you cast your secret jutsu however I heard that Yuki Clan disappeared." she explained. "My clan was attacked during a great massacre in the Hidden Mist when I was very little. Back then the villagers feared people who wield the bloodline trait called kekkei genkai. My father killed my mother and he was about to do the same to me if I didn't kill him first." Haku told them. "I was alone but then I met Zabuza the man who saved me from darkness, therefore I will not let you harm him!" Haku declared shooting more senbon needles at Sasuke and Naruto. (I want to help them both but what can I do? Against Haku's Ice Style my techniques are useless and I can't afford to move because Zabuza could attack Mr. Tazuna and Sakura at any given moment. Well I could try to use THAT jutsu...wait no I can't do that because Lord Third made me promised that I would not resort to that unless it was an extreme emergency. So what can I do?!) Peri thought to herself and closed her eyes. She trained day and night for a moment like this but even with all of her training there was still little she could do to help (No there must be something I can do to help Sasuke and Naruto I just need to calm down, and think maybe I could-) Peri's thoughts were interrupted by a loud shattering sound causing her to open her eyes to see what happened only to see two things that scared her.

 **(Music: Naruto Shippuden OST- Anger)**

The first thing that scared was the swirling red chakra around Naruto and the second thing that scared was seeing Sasuke on the ground with his eyes closed with needles sticking from his body.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Naruto's seal has broken! What will happen next will the Nine Tailed Fox break loose? And what exactly happened to Sasuke? The only way to find out is to read part two of the final showdown with Zabuza and Haku. Next time on Naruto: The Path We Choose: Team 7 vs Haku and Zabuza Part 2: Shinobi are not Emotionless Tools! The Five Hidden Shinobi make their Move!

Ok so I had to break the final battle against Zabuza and Haku into two parts so I will try to update part two as soon as possible. And about the idea of filler stories I decided to write one just to try it out so there will be a short filler story right after the Land of Waves Arc and once again I like to thank all of you readers for reading my story!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Team 7 vs Haku and Zabuza Part 2: Shinobi are not Emotionless Tools! The Five Hidden Shinobi make their Move!

 **(Music: Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire - Vs Rayquaza (Highest Quality)**

Red chakra circled around Naruto as it took the form of the Nine Tailed Fox (There's no mistaking it, the Fourth Hokage's seal has been broken! Luckily the tailed beast isn't coming out, but still I must get to Naruto and stop him from using more of the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra.) Kakashi thought as sweat ran down his face. "What is this chakra? The air is stinging and my mirrors are cracking. Just what kind of power is this?" Haku asked. Haku's eyes widened when Naruto leaped right at him with blinding speed and punched through the ice mirror "W-What? Impossible!" he yelled in shock

"I KILL YOU!" Naruto yelled punching Haku sending him flying. Naruto's red chakra whipped up a big storm causing the waves to crash against the bridge and a rush of a mighty wind was created by the jinchuriki's immense chakra and it was hard for everyone expect Naruto to keep their balance. "Naruto! Calm down!" Kakashi yelled while fighting against Zabuza. The blonde haired boy managed to calm down and picked up Sasuke "Hey? What happened to Sasuke?" Peri asked softly

"Naruto where's Sasuke!" Sakura asked. Naruto didn't say anything but he layed Sasuke in the ground the girls gasped kneeling down before their fallen teammate. Sasuke's eyes were closed and his body was covered with senbon needles Peri didn't cry like Sakura but she was fighting back her own tears. "So this is the hard life of a ninja. Ninja life is even hard for young kids so go on ahead in cry." Tazuna said taking off his hat for respect. It was heartbreaking sight but her medical training kicked in and without wasting any time the Peri pulled out her first aid kit and check Sasuke for a pulse (He's not breathing but he does have a pulse. He's still alive!" Peri thought pulling a reluctant Sakura away from Sasuke and she pulled it a scalpel from her kit then she sliced his shirt open and place both of her hands on Sasuke's chest "What are you doing?" Sakura asked. Peri didn't answered as she began to do cpr in order to help her friend "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Sakura screamed shoving Peri off her patient

"I'M DOING CPR ON DUCKBUTT SO HE CAN LIVE NOW MOVE!" Peri screamed shoving Sakura away and continue to do cpr (C'mon Sasuke breath) she prayed.

~Time Skip~

"N-No way. You're the same guy I met in the forest." Naruto stuttered dropping his kunai

"Why are you hesitating? I killed your friend." Haku asked . The two boys continued their battle the ice type user managed to push the Uzumaki the ground "But why ? Why are you with a bad guy like Zabuza?" Naruto asked

"Like I told you before he gave me a purpose. He gave me a reason to live." Haku answered watching Kakashi's and Zabuza's battle with Naruto. " **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!** " Kakashi and Zabuza yelled. Two water dragons clash against each other as the two elite shinobi charged at each other once again "This is the end for you Zabuza." Kakashi said

"Don't be so sure I never fall for the same trick twice. **Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!** " Zabuza smirked. Mist slowly begin to appear making it impossible for Kakashi to see Zabuza (The mist is making it important to see him. Well if I can't see him I'll smell him.) Kakashi thought to himself biting his thumb he slammed his hand down on the ground " **Summoning: Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu!** " he yelled and then several ninja hounds were summoned and they all were biting Zabuza forcing him to release the jutsu. "What is this?" he asked

" There you are. I knew if I couldn't see you I would have to smell you." Kakashi smirked

"There's no way I will be defeated by a couple of dogs!"Zabuza yelled trying to free himself from the dogs but he wasn't able to. "Give up Zabuza, like I said before I've already seen your future and this is the end for you." Kakashi said while building up his chakra for one more attack Haku saw this and knew his partner in trouble so he ran over to help him with Naruto following after him.

 **-Back with Peri, Sasuke, Tazuna, and Sakura-**

Peri was who was still performing cpr on Sasuke who was still unconscious (I know there's nothing I can do in this fight, but I will save you Duckbutt I swear! I won't lose anyone else ever again!) she promised as she continued to work. Sasuke began to breath on his own and he slowly opened up his eyes when Peri saw this she detached her lips from his. Sasuke felt a pang in his heart he didn't want her stop because he wanted to feel her warmth again upon him again for some reason. "Good you're conscious now all we have to do is bandages out." Peri smiled pulling the needles out of his body

"I gotta hand it to ya you are really something." Tazuna praised

"Thank you! My parents taught me how to do basic medical work. Duckbutt why are you looking at me like that and why are you laughing?" Peri asked. Sasuke looked at her "You know if you really wanted to kiss me that badly all you had to do was ask." he smirked

 **(Music: Slide Theme- Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games)**

"YOU IDIOT! I WASN'T KISSING YOU!" she screamed with sharp anime style teeth

"YOU IDIOT DAMN YOU!I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SASUKE'S FIRST KISS!" Sakura screamed with sharp anime style teeth. This time the Senju glared at the pink haired girl "WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT YOU PINK HAIRED SLUT?!" Peri retaliated

"YOU OBVIOUSLY! THERE'S NOTHING GREAT ABOUT YOU I MEAN YOU LOOK SO PLAIN!" the pink haired girl screamed

"Um ladies please calm down." Tazuna said trying to diffuse the tension as blue sparks flew between Peri and Sakura "Hmph!" the two girls snapped and turned away from each other with their arms crossed (Geez, is this what Kakashi has to deal with all the time? Oh man I feel bad for him.) Tazuna sweatdropped.

~Time Skip~

" **Lightning Blade!** " Kakashi yelled his Sharingan spring to life as he ran at Zabuza with the full speed (He's coming this way so fast and I can't escape thanks to his ninja hounds damnit!) Zabuza growled. Haku jumped in front of Zabuza and took the full blow of Kakashi's Lightning Blade and even though he protected the person closest to him he was killed immediately, his blood was splattered on both Kakashi and Zabuza shocking them both as he fell on the ground. "Haku you stupid fool." Zabuza muttered

 **( Music: Naruto-Sadness And Sorrow [Original] )**

"How could you say that?! He gave up his life for you and you have the audacity to call him a stupid fool!" Naruto roared in angered. "Naruto that's enough." Kakashi said

"Your sensei is right boy, shinobi must learn how to suppress their emotion to complete their missions. Emotions make one weak and fragile enemies can take advantage of that and use it against you." Zabuza added

"Shinobi are not emotionless tools! We're humans with emotions! It's impossible to get rid of your emotions or suppress it! You met everything to Haku you were his everything and he would of done anything to make sure you were happy. Your were his reason to live he looked up to you and he cared about you. Haku gave up his life for you! Are you really going to tell me that his sacrifice meant nothing to you because if it did mean nothing to you than that's just cold and heartless. He was only a child, he had his whole life to live, but he gave all of that up for you." Naruto cried.

Tears fell from Zabuza eyes as he thought of Haku who was now gone from this world and all of the memories of the adventures they had together came rushing back to him like a mighty gust of wind. Everything that Naruto said about Haku was true and he knew he didn't deserve to have a good friend like him but he did and in all honesty Haku was like a son to Zabuza and he lost him just like that (Haku I'm sorry and thank you for everything.) he thought looking up at the sky. "Hey Naruto you don't have to worry about Sasuke! He's ok!" Tazuna smiled when Naruto heard this he smiled happy to know that his friend was alive and well. "Well I will admit that speech was very sweet but nothing more." Gato chuckled clapping his hands with fifty men behind him armed with spears and swords. "Mr. Zabuza I hate to be the bearer of bad news but there's been a little change of plans. I decided to fire you so that means I don't need you anymore now don't take it personally but money can be quite expensive if you know what I mean." Gato explained but he looked down at Haku and laughed, "And I am very sorry for your little friend. However I have big dreams for this place"

"Well we won't let that happen Gato!" Inari yelled. Everyone turned around and saw the people of the Land of Waves behind Inari holding pick forks,spears,and fishing hooks they all had determined looks on their faces "The entire village came to help us!" Tazuna smiled finally they were all ready and willing to fight for their homes to the death just like Kaiza did. (Are you watching Kaiza? At long last we are finally getting rid of Gato.) Tazuna said silently. "Kakashi since I don't work for Gato anymore there's no need for us to fight." Zabuza finally said then looked down at Naruto who was staring right at him, "But I need to handle something so please boy hand your kunai."

"Sure." the blonde haired boy replied and tossed the kunai up in the air.

Zabuza caught it with his teeth and took off running straight at the evil businessman. The rogue ninja slashed at Gato's men left and right but the some of them managed to hit him with their weapons couple of times. Despite the pain he managed to make it to Gato promising him a painful afterlife before killing him. "We must avenge the boss!" one of Gato's men shouted

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " Naruto and Kakashi made forty shadow clones to fight the army in order to protect Zabuza. Slowly Zabuza walked over to Haku "You have always been by my side. The least I can do is to be by your side in the end." he whispered falling down next to Haku and placed his hand on the young boy's cheek "I only wished I could be by your side forever." he cried before closing his eyes forever. Snowflakes behind to fall from the sky onto the ground everyone around them had a moment of silence before burying Haku and Zabuza. "You know what Zabuza I believe you will be Haku forever. Well Team 7 our mission is now complete and it's time for us to go home." Kakashi said pulling his headband over his Sharingan.

~Time Skip~

Sasuke, Naruto, Peri, Kakashi, and Sakura were all walking back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves all five of them were exhausted and excited to go back home. Suddenly five ninjas came from the trees stopping in front of them and a big man stepped forward "Finally it's about time we were waiting forever for you. My name is Kojin. I am the leader of our group and it's a pleasure to meet you." Kojin said. Kojin was six feet tall and he had dark blue spikey hair,dark skin, and dark grey eyes. It was very obvious to see that he was a bulky man he wore a white Hidden Cloud flak jacket,dark grey pants,black shinobi-sandals and he wore a white Hidden Cloud Village headband. "Well what about the rest of you? Go on introduce yourselves." Kakashi said (What are Hidden Cloud shinobi doing here?) he thought confused. A man with light skin and brown hair stepped forward he wore a red short sleeved jumpsuit under his white flak jacket,black sandals and his Hidden Cloud headband was tied on his forehead "My name is Iro Herizane."

"I am Iro's sister Anka Herizane." the woman introduced herself. Anka had brown hair tied in a braid with bang covering her forehead and she wore the same jumpsuit and headband as her brother. "My name is Silya." another red haired woman with dark haired smirked and she wore a simple Hidden Cloud flak jacket. And finally a short man with light blonde hair and brown eyes stepped forward with his group he was pretty skinny and he had a nasty grin in his face. He wore a simple brown shirt and dark grey pants he wore his headband around his arm and for some reason he was barefooted "And my name is Ukairo Katane." the man said with a bow.

"Hey Kakashi sensei? I don't recognize their headbands so what village are they from?" Naruto asked

"They are from the Village Hidden in the Clouds. So you were the ones that was following us to the Land of Waves but I thought I scared you off with my battle with Zabuza and I also sent a Clone looking for you and none of you were found." Kakashi said

"We just hid our chakra and laid low because we didn't want to make a big seen until we were ready. Now hand over the princess and we will be on our way." Silya said pulling out a sword. Kakashi pushed Peri behind him Sasuke and Naruto moved closer to the Senju "You better leave because you are not taking her!" Sasuke said holding his kunai. (It would be really bad if a fight would break out especially since I'm low on chakra and my team have no chance against them.) Kakashi gritted his teeth "Everybody run back to the Land of Waves! We need to get out of here right now!" he yelled

"No we won't let you escape!" Anka and Iro said throwing two smoke grenade at them. A yellow colored gas filled the air knocking them all out except for certain girl one by one "Alright we got the princess now let's return to the Village Hidden in the Clouds." Kojin said

"Yes sir." Iro, Ukairo, Silya,and Anka said

"No! Let me go! Guys help! Help me!" Peri yelled before she left with her captors.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Team 7 really can't catch a break can't they? First they defeated Zabuza and Gato and now Peri gets kidnapped? But why did they kidnapped her and what did they want with her? This is going the beginning of the filler story when Team 7 tries to rescue their teammate. I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter and have a wonderful weekend!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Rescuing a Friend!

Kakashi was jumping through the trees with Sasuke,Naruto, and Sakura behind him and all of them were following Pakkun who was in the lead tracking Peri's captors. "Alright they're not too far ahead and it seems like Peri's with them too." Pakku said

"Kakashi sensei I don't get it why did those goons kidnap her?" Sakura asked. The sensei didn't answer the question because he was thinking about what the Third Hokage said to him before they left the village.

 _Flashback_

 _Kakashi was about to leave the hokage's office to follow his team but Hiruzen Sarutobi stopped him "Wait Kakashi there's something I need to talk to you about." he said_

" _What is it Lord Hokage?" Kakashi asked waiting for his village leader to speak Sarutobi pulled his cigar away from his mouth and let out a puff of smoke . "It's about one of your students more specially Princess Peri. I am pretty sure you know she is a direct descendant of the First Hokage and because of that many enemies have tried and failed to take her along with Prince Tenicho since they live here in the village. We have protected them from harm however they are now shinobi and there is always the possibility that someone will try to kidnap them. I told this to Vilia and now I will tell this to you make sure you always protect her Kakashi." Sarutobi instructed_

" _Yes sir." Kakashi bowed before walking out the door._

 _End of Flashback_

"I don't know but we're about to find out." Pakku answered jumping from another. branch with a determined expression on his face watching two Cloud shinobi appeared before them. " **Lightning Illusion: Flash Pillar!** " Ukairo and Silya yelled in unison. "Don't look at the light! If you do you'll be trapped inside a genjutsu!" Pakkun barked " **Lightning Blade!** " Kakashi yelled killing them both before the genjutsu took full effect. Naruto and Sakura has horrified expressions on their faces while Sasuke and Pakku kept their cool "Kakashi sensei did you just killed them?" Sakura said softly- her face looked very pale

"Yes I did." he answered

"But why?" Naruto gritted his teeth and glared at his sensei. "Why did you do that?! They probably have families and friends waiting for them to return! Y-You can't just kill them like that!" Naruto yelled wiping the tears from his eyes.

Pakkun jumped and landed on the boy's shoulders. "Look kid I know this is hard to see but this is real life. If you want to be a ninja than you're going to have to do things like this sometimes." Pakkun said told Naruto while jumping off his shoulders

"But it's wrong!" Sakura yelled agreeing with her blonde haired teammate

"What's wrong is letting them get away with our friend! I'm pretty sure they captured Peri is because they think she wields the sacred power of the First Hokage." the ninja hound said.

"You're probably right Pakkun."Kakashi agreed. (What's the sacred power of the First Hokage? Does Peri have some kind of hidden power? Is that what these are after?) Sasuke thought questionably to himself. Soon Sasuke, Pakkun, Sakura , Naruto, and Kakashi spotted the five Cloud ninja huddled together with her target unconscious and tied up next to Kojin. "She's unconscious I'm guessing they knocked her out or casted a genjutsu on her." Pakkun whispered

"Ok everyone stay close to me and don't do anything I tell you to." Kakashi ordered jumping off the tree an Pakkun, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura followed him (Hold on Peri we're coming to save you believe it!) Naruto thought clenching his fist. " Looks like we have some visitors." Anka said

"You're right Sister Anka. It's those Leaf ninjas they must of come to get the Senju." Iro added standing up

"Wow you guys really don't give up don't you?" Kojin asked he was holding an unconscious Peri over his shoulder like a rag doll as he watched them prepare for battle. Next to him was Anka and her brother Iro however the Senju herself didn't really looked well there was a rope binding her arms at her sides, handcuffs on her wrists, and her mouth had a gag on it. "What happened to Ukairo and Silya?" Anka asked

"Oh you mean your friends? We took care of them they weren't very the best lookouts ya know." Pakkun smirked

"Let her go right now. We will not let you take our friend to your village." Kakashi said. This was a very difficult situation because this A-rank mission became its S-rank mission immediately and it was even harder because Team 7 had three shinobi were genin, a jounin, a ninja hound, and they had no way to communicate with the village. (That's Kakashi Hatake the Copy Ninja this is going to be harder than I thought.) Kojin thought as he stood up and tossed Peri to Iro and Anka who caught her. "Take the girl to the Land of Lighting and hurry." Kojin ordered

"Boss you should head to the village because Lord Raikage is waiting for your report. Brother Iro and I will take care of them." Anka protested

"No forget it Kakashi Hatake the Copy Ninja is with them and he'll take you down before you can do a thing." the boss said.

"Yes sir."Anka said and the siblings caught Peri and ran off in a hurry.

Kojin turned to Peri's teammate's and grinned "Now let's get this party started shall we? **Lightning Style: Lightning Bind!** " he yelled creating a light blue electric wall that trapped everyone except for Sasuke and Kakashi because they jumped on a boulder to dodge it. (If I stay with the others to fight this guy we'll never catch up to save her.) the Uchiha realized before following after Anka and Iro.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed watching the Uchiha ran off in the direction of Iro and Anka "What is he doing?"Kakashi thought out loud

"Pay attention Kakashi! He's coming your way!" Pakkun yelled. Seeing that Kojin had thrown a paper bomb at him he quickly dodged , Pakkun ,and Sakura watched the Kakashi and Kojin "Why do you want Peri? What does she have that you could possibly want?" Naruto asked

"Isn't it obvious? We seek the sacred power of the First Hokage! **Lightning Style: Thunderbolt!** " Kojin yelled shooting lightning from his hands.

" **Earth Style: Mud Wall!** " Kakashi yelled countering Kojin's attack with his own. Even though the lightning destroyed day the wall it gave Kakashi the time to get away from the attack "What is this sacred power of the First Hokage? Will somebody tell me what's going on?" Naruto asked."You mean you don't know? Well, I'll give you a little history lesson you see the First Hokage created a kekkei genkai that allowed him to control and nature and it allowed to control life itself. Unlike most clans with kekkei genkai this great power only lies within the First Hokage's direct descendants. There are only two people in existence who was born with the kekkei genkai of Hashirama Senju and that was the First Hokage himself and his grandson who was the leader of the Senju Clan" Kojin explained. "So what makes you think that she wields the kekkei genkai of her clan? Just because her father had the sacred power doesn't mean she has it " Kakashi asked dancing away from Kojin's dual swords.

"Kakashi sensei's right! For all you know she doesn't have this sacred power!" Sakura said Kojin chuckled as he put his dual sword away "That may be true but doesn't mean the princess doesn't possess it either and I have a feeling that she does have the kekkei of the Hidden Cloud won't miss the chance to have that powerful kekkei genkai for ourselves! And top it all off we can recreate the Senju Clan within our village. Oh yeah today's a good day!" he cheered making his hand signs, however the Copy Ninja had copied his movement faster than Kojin could realized **Lightning Style: Earth Flash!** " The two men yelled. Blue lightning filled the ground and a loud cracking sound filled the area (What how was he able to use the same jutsu as me?!) Kojin thought he took a closer look at Kakashi only to see using his Sharingan. "The Sharingan huh? You really are a copycat aren't ya?" Kojin gagged in pain. Kakashi swooped in front of him and kicked Kojin in the face and the Cloud ninja crashed into a big boulder that fell on him.

The barrier that was trapping Naruto, Pakkun ,and Sakura was now destroyed and they ran over to Kakashi "Awesome job Kakashi sensei!" Sakura smiled clapping her hands

"You're the coolest Kakashi sensei!" Naruto cheered. Kakashi pulled his headband over his Sharingan and glared at the man who looked back at him weakly. "You and your people are so obsessed with power you would kidnap an innocent child from a different village. You disgust me and there's no way I will let you get away with this." Kakashi said before finishing the evil man off, " **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!** " a huge water dragon crashed into Kojin scooping him up into the air then slammed his neck on the ground. (I hope Sasuke managed to get to her) Kakashi pondered " I located their scents Kakashi." Pakkun reported

"Okay let's go there's no time no time to waste." he ordered. He was very worried about his two students and wished that he had more chakra as he ate another food pill to give him more strength (But this doesn't make any sense how did the Village Hidden in the Cloud know we would be away from the village going to the Land of Waves? Were they eavesdropping or is it something else?) Kakashi thought. "Hey Naruto? Do you think that she's still alive?" Sakura asked

"Of cause she is! She really strong plus Sasuke went ahead to help her so I'm sure that she's alright." Naruto said putting his teammate's worries to ease

"I really hope so because this is getting scary and I just want to go home now." the pink haired said. Even though the two girls on Team 7 were not friends they were still comrades so the pink haired girl was very worried about the brunette.

~Time Skip~

- **Land of Lightning-**

 **( Music: Pokémon Black and White Music: Unwavering Emotions)**

Peri really wasn't having a good day she was supposed to go back to home with her friends but instead she was being taken to the Hidden Cloud Village. The Senju managed to pry the the handcuffs and gag off her but she couldn't get the rope off her and tried to run but her captors jumped in front of her "Sorry princess but you're no going anywhere." Iro sneered pulling out his sword. (We're in the Land of Lightning and I can see the Village Hidden in the Clouds! If I don't get away now I'm done for.) she cried. In an absolute panic she wiggled out of Iro's grip and made a break for it. "Hey stop right there!"Iro yelled chasing after her. "Oh crap!" Peri cursed skidding to a halt so she would fall off the cliff. "Just give n little princess there's nowhere to run." Anka smirked holding a syringe with a strange clear liquid inside. Suddenly, Sasuke jumped in front of her "What the heck? Sasuke what are you doing here?" she asked

"What does it look like? I'm saving you." Sasuke said. Peri watched Sasuke fight Anka and Iro with ease she looked around and noticed that the rest of her teammates anywhere with the Uchiha. " **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!** " Sasuke yelled blowing a huge fireball his enemies taking them out instantly. "Well that was easy are you ok?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah thank you." But where are the others?" Peri asked

"Not here I came alone." Sasuke answered cutting the ropes off her and picked her up bridal style.

 **( Music: Naruto Shippuden OST lll - 25 - The Crossroads of Love [Master Quality] )**

The two preteens left the a of Lightning and they were now moving through a forest Sasuke was still carrying his friend bridal style.(Did he seriously come alone?) she silently asked." You said you came alone Duckbutt but why did you do that? Those were elite shinobi sent by the Raikage himself. Why did you rush here to save me?" she asked. The Uchiha looked at the Senju in his arms her question made him stop in his track "Kakashi made a whole fuss about saving you he told me to go on ahead." he lied but she seem to believe it

"Well thank you for saving me." Peri thanked

"Hn."

"Stop saying that!"

"Hn."

"I said stop! It's not even a word!"

"Hn."

"You're impossible." Peri sighed puffing out her cheeks not noticing Sasuke's inner conflict. He knew the real reason why he rushed ahead of the group and that scared him because he knew that if he began to feel this way about the girl in his arms it could jeopardize his lifetime goal and he couldn't let that happen. Soon Sasuke and Peri met up with their teammates and he put her down so she was standing right next to her (What is this feeling? My heart is racing and I can't stop blushing. What is this feeling?) Peri wondered "Are you alright Princess? You're not hurt are you?" Kakashi asked Peri checking for wounds

"No I'm fine and Sasuke defeated the other two Cloud shinobi, but what happens to their leader Kojin?" she asked

"I defeated him in my battle so let's go back home. I will let Lord Hokage know about this so let's go oh and I'm glad you're alright." Kakashi smiled.

~Time Skip~

 **-The Hidden Leaf Village-**

 **( Music: Naruto Shippuden - Daylight of Konoha)**

The next day Peri,Sasuke,Naruto,and Sakura were with the cameraman waiting for their sensei today was the day they were going to take a picture as a team. "Where is Kakashi sensei? He's late again." Peri asked crossing her arms. And just what she said their sensei finally arrived five hours later "Sorry I'm late but I got lost on the path of life." Kakashi answered

"STOP LYING!" Naruto and Peri yelled angrily in a comedical style waving their arms. "Well all of you are here at long last so let's take the picture." the cameraman said setting up his camera and took the picture. "He's right so get in position everyone." Kakashi agreed

"This is going to be so great!" Peri cheered

"That's right because I always wanted a picture of us." Sakura said dreamily to her crush but he ignored her

"Really? I always wanted a picture of us too!" Naruto said to his crush

"I wasn't talking to you."

"Will you please stop fangirling over Sasuke? It's annoying." Peri growled

"Well who asked you?!" Sakura screamed

"Do we have to do this?" Sasuke asked

"Yes we do so smile." Kakashi replied. Once the picture was taking each other them received a copy of their team picture Peri was standing between the two boys smiling holding out a peace signs, Sakura was kneeling down in front of Peri and Naruto were glaring at each other and Kakashi was behind the five kids was smiling awkwardly with his hands of Sasuke's head and Naruto's head. (This team really is a special one alright.) the cameraman thought to himself chuckling. After they finished the six of them all went home and said their goodbyes and went home."And that's what happened.I have no idea how the Raikage knew that she was on my squad but he knew and tried to take her." Kakashi finished telling his story to the Hokage.

"How ironic the same happened to Tenicho although this captors didn't go every far because Vilia rescued him. There was a spy hidden within Iruka's classroom have taken him into custody however we will need to increase security during the Chunin Exams." Sarutobi said while looking out the village, "It seems like we are going to be busy once again."

"So it seems." Kakashi agreed looking out the same window as the Hokage.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

The Land of Waves Arc is finally over so now the Chunin Exams can begin and that means Gaara and his siblings will be appearing very soon! And is also the end of the filler story as well. I also want to thank all of my readers who have been reading my first story because it really makes me happy to know that you are enjoying reading it I love reading your comments in the reviews because it can help me as a new author and your thoughts are very important to me so if you want to please leave review and I'll see you in the next chapter. Have a happy Fourth of July and be safe everyone!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Start your engines and let the Chunin Exams begin!

 **( Music: Naruto - Afternoon of Konoha)**

Peri, Sasuke, and Sakura were waiting for their sensei to arrive so they can go on their next mission. "Good morning Sakura and Peri!" Naruto said running up to them

with a smile which quickly faded when he saw his rival and glared at him. Sasuke glared back in return the two girls sighed in annoyance watching the boys'childish behavior. Not again are they serious?) Peri groaned

(Those two have been like this ever since we returned home from the Land of Waves.) Sakura thought to herself. The four kids had to wait two hours before their sensei to arrived "Hi everyone sorry I'm late but I had gotten lost on the road of life." Kakashi said

"SAVE IT!" Naruto and Sakura screamed. Naruto rushed over to Kakashi all pumped and ready to take anything and asked, "So what kind of mission are we doing today Kakashi sensei? I want to go on a real mission so I can show off my moves! I'm really fired up!"

"Ok Naruto just calm down so we can start the mission." Kakashi said

"Can you not be so annoying just for once Naruto?" Sakura asked

This is going to be a very long day) Kakashi thought to herself and just as he predicted it was a very long day and a very bad day for Naruto. It all began on their first assignment to pulled weeds out of Mrs. Kinomari's garden.

 **(Music: Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire - Trick House [HQ])**

"I'm not gonna let Sasuke beat me today." Naruto said pulling the weeds out as fast as he could however the poor boy made a big mistake and he was about to figure that out the hard way "Mrs. Kinomari I pulled out all your weeds. Hey what's wrong?" he asked

"You pulled out the weeds, but you pulled out my plants too! Those were special herbs that I was growing and you destroyed them!" Mrs. Kinomari screamed hitting Naruto with a frying pan

BANG! "OW!"

"That's gonna leave a mark." Kakashi winced. Team 7's next mission was to remove all the trash from a small river near the hot springs. Everything was pretty calm and the mission was going well however the Uzumaki sent a glare at the Uchiha who just ignored him irking him even more. "Alright this time I'm-AH!" Naruto slipped and fell in the water heading right for a waterfall "Somebody help me!" Naruto cried failing around in the water. Quick as a flash Sasuke had grabbed onto Naruto's ankle while holding onto a rope that was tied to a tree "You are such a loser." Sasuke said while dragging Naruto to safety. Now you would probably think that the next two missions would be much easier for the knucklehead ninja because the only thing they had to do was to shop for groceries for with Teuchi and his daughter Ayame who runs a restaurant called Ichiraku Ramen. However nothing will ever be easier for Naruto because he still wanted to outclass Sasuke. (I'm not going to lose this time!) Naruto thought to himself as he began to grab as many cans as he could unfortunately he didn't see one can on the ground next to his feet. He tripped over the can that was on the ground and slammed his head on shelf that was filled with cereal boxes . "Are you ok?" Ayame asked

"Look out! Those three shelves of canned goods are tipping over!" Teuchi hollered. Everyone managed to get out of the except for Naruto they all watched as the three other shelves fell like dominos crashing down on Naruto's head. (Why is our teammate such an idiot?) Sasuke, Peri, and Sakura thought to themselves while pulling their clumsy teammate out of the pile of fallen canned goods. "Kakashi we have a problem." Sasuke told his sensei while Peri laid an ice pack on the Uzumaki's forehead. "What's the problem?" Kakashi asked closing his book

"The dobe's unconscious." Sasuke replied

"Dobe? Oh you mean Naruto?" Kakashi said standing up

"Yeah."

"Okay let's pack it up and we'll just do the next mission tomorrow."

 **-The next morning-**

"Hey you're not supposed to go that way!" Naruto said trying to pull his dog away from the incoming danger. The rest of his team was standing behind him with three small dogs next to them. "That idiot." Sasuke groaned

"Of course he just had to pick the biggest dog." Sakura added. Sasuke looked at Peri who was had said nothing so far which was not like her at all (What's with her? She usually not this quiet?) Sasuke thought narrowing his eyes at the girl. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the minefield go off where Naruto and his dog was. Yep Naruto was did something else he tried to outclass Sasuke the instead the opposite happened.

Peri and Sasuke was working together to help a grumpy Naruto walk, Sakura walking right next to them, and Kakashi was walking a little bit behind them. "You're such a clutz Naruto." Sakura said

"You really are just one big problem." Sasuke smirked

"Grrr-SASUKE!" Naruto yelled charging at the Uchiha

"Don't even think about it!" Sakura threatens grabbing Naruto by the collar

"Looks like our teamwork isn't the best right now." Kakashi said scratching his head

"It's Sasuke's fault! He thinks he's better than everyone!" Naruto yelled

"I'm not better than everyone just better than you. Face it I'm stronger and better than you unless you think you can prove me wrong." Sasuke challenged. There was a bit of silence between them all before he walked away only to be stopped by Sakura "Sasuke s-so h-how about we do a little training together in private. Ya know to improve our teamwork?" she asked ("THIS IS MY CHANCE TO GO ON A DATE WITH SASUKE! CHA!" Inner Sakura exclaimed happily)

"You shouldn't be talking because you're worse than Naruto. Instead of flirting why don't you go and train." he answered then looked at his other female teammate, "Can I talk to you Peri?"

"Huh? Y-yeah sure." she replied blushing a little while following the Uchiha.

"CHA! WHY DOES HE WANT TO TALK TO PERI AND NOT ME!" Sakura screamed in frustration.

"Well I'm gonna file my report in." Kakashi said as he walked away

"Just forget about Sasuke we can talk all day Sakura!" Naruto smiled at the pink haired girl

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sakura yelled punching Naruto and stormed off in a huff.

~Time Skip~

Peri's heart was racing as she was walking with Sasuke to the park. For the past eight months the Senju and the Uchiha have become close friends during that time she began to develop feelings for him even though she hasn't told anyone yet it was pretty obvious to know that Peri grew fond of Sasuke. It was the beginning evening when they arrived at their destination so the park was pair sat down a bench in a comfortable silence (What should I do? What should I say? What does he even want to talk about?) Peri panicked nervously fidgeting in her spot. "What's wrong with you? You've been silent all day." Sasuke asked

"N-Nothing's wrong? Why would you think something's wrong?" Peri lied

"You're terrible lair do you always talk fast when you lie?" Sasuke asked in his usual

"Yes." the brunette girl confessed

"So stop lying and tell me what's wrong." the black haired boy said.

 **(Music: Gate of Time- The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword)**

Peri looked down at her hands "Do remember our conversation back in the Land of Waves?" She asked

 _-_ _Flashback_ _-_

 _Peri saw a shadow lurking behind her turning around she was left face to face with Sasuke "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with the others? she asked_

" _I came to check on you." he replied. Sasuke continue to stare at her as he took a seat right next to her in all honesty he couldn't understand why he came to check up on her because he would never do it to anyone else. But he was the first one who saw her cry while Tazuna was talking about Inari's father and he notice the look on Peri's face, it was the same look he had himself when he lost his clan five years ago. There was a bit a silence between them neither of them didn't know to say until Peri broke the silence "I am an orphan it's just me and my brother and it's. Been like that for five years after hearing about Inari's dad reminded me of my own parents. I didn't mean to run out like that I just needed some fresh air."_

" _Same here." Sasuke said. So the two of them sat together staring at the full moon in a comfortable silence both of them didn't bother getting up because they didn't want to._

 _-_ _End of Flashback_ _-_

"Yeah I remember why do you ask?" Sasuke asked wondering where this was going because a tense silence filled the park as the two of them stared at each other until the brunette broke the it. "Five years ago a civil war broke out in the village did you know that?" Peri asked. Sasuke nodded his head but then again who didn't know about the Civil War? After the war the Senju Clan and the Uchiha Clan was destroyed which caused Sasuke, Tenicho, Itachi, and Peri to become the only survivors of their respected clans although it wasn't just their clans who suffered. Countless of villagers died in that war and the rest of clans lost so many of their own members. Nobody knows the truth or how the Civil War even started because there was as no survivors to tell the tale and the higher ups in the village won't say anything about it. "My parents fought and died in that war along with so many others. My brother and I became orphans after that. Tonight is the anniversary of the Civil War som I was feeling a bit sad. " Peri explained somberly. "Well don't be sad. Your parents would want you to be happy." he said placing his hand of her shoulder

"Yeah you're right. Thanks I feel much better. Ya know it's not like you to be this sweet but I like it." Peri smiled feeling comforted by Sasuke's small action of affection

"Hn. Don't get use to it." Sasuke scoffed .

"Hey why are you talking with MY Sasuke? Stay away from him bitch!" a blonde haired girl with brown eyes asked Peri recognized her as one of Sasuke's fangirls. "Um excuse me little miss bitch first of all I can talk to him whenever I can and second of us your smells like tuna so takes this breath mint and leave ." Peri snarled stuffing a peppermint in the fangirl's mouth. The blonde girl spit out the mint only to be sent flying by Peri's kick. Sasuke looked at her in awe as the Senju walked over to him "I hate your fangirls." Peri growled

"I hate them too." Sasuke added walking away with his brunette friend by his side. A screamed that sounded like Konohamaru echoed in the air making Sasuke and a Peri followed the scream without a moment's hesitation. Kankuro was holding Konohamaru by the collar getting ready to punch him but small pebble hit the older boy's hand dropping Konohamaru in the process. "You long way from home and you're way out your league. Get lost." Sasuke said crushing the pebble in his hand

 **(Music: Naruto OST 2 - 05 - Sasuke's Theme)**

"SASUKE!" Sakura squealed happy to see the Uchiha

"Hey come down from there. You're the kind of guy I hate most, all attitude but nothing to back it up." the older boy sneered setting a package on the from

"What! Are you going to use your jutsu for this?!" Temari gasped. Peri was standing next to Konohamaru and looked at the two newcomers wondering why were foreigners in their village (These guys aren't from this judging from their headbands they are from the Village Hidden in the Sand but why are they here?) the Senju thought. "Kankuro back off you're an embarrassment to our village." a certain redhead said making everyone freeze and looked up at him. "I'm really sorry Gaara I won't do it again." Kankuro apologized. The redhead boy name Gaara landed next to his Gaara and they were about was about to leave Sakura stopped them "Why are Sand shinobi like you guys in our village?"she demanded

"You guys are clueless, we're here for the Chunin Exams." Temari said smugly

"What's the Chunin Exams?" Naruto asked

"Those are the exams that every genin has to take in order to be become a chunin." Konohamaru answered

"Awesome!" Naruto cheered

"Hey you! The guy with the gourd on his back what's your name?" Sasuke asked

"My name is Gaara of the Desert. I'm curious about you too who are you?" Gaara asked

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke introduced himself watching the three Sand shinobi leave

"Looks like things are going to get interesting." Peri said crossing her arms."Sasuke you were so cool saving Konohamaru? You're simply the best!" Sakura cheered hugging

"Get off him girl. Can't you see you're annoying him." Peri growled pulling Sakura away from a irritated Uchiha. "Shut up! If anyone annoys him it would be you and not me right Sasuke?" Sakura looked around for her crush who was already gone (Why did he leave so soon? I was going to ask him because f he wanted to come over.) Sakura thought sadly

(I rest my case you annoy him.) Peri smirked

(I can't wait for the Chunin Exams to start!" Naruto cheered doing a little dance.

Time Skip~

Things were very chaotic in the Hokage's office every shinobi in the village were gathered in the meeting room along with the elders and the Hokage himself. "Thank you for coming in such a short notice now I would like to remind you that the Chunin Exams will be held here in the Hidden Leaf Village." Sarutobi began. After hearing this everyone in the room stopped whispering among themselves and listened. "Will the teachers of the genin this year please step forward." he asked. The teachers of the rookies Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi all stepped forward "Where is Vilia?" Asuma asked

"Sorry I'm late my mission took a little bit longer than I thought it would!" a young woman name Vilia Aito said running up next to Kakashi. Vilia was a beautiful young young woman with fair skin, waist length dark red hair that's tied in a ponytail, and she has indigo colored eyes. She wore a standard flak jacket just like Kakashi and her headband was tied around her forehead tied, and she was one of the most highly praised warriors in the village and famous world wide for her kekkei genkai called the Crystal Style and for her Teleportation Jutsu. "Now will all of you allow Sasuke Uchiha, Tenicho Senju, Peri Senju, Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi,Hinata Hyūga, Kiba Inuzuka,Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka,and Sakura Haruno participate in this year's Chunin Exams?" Sarutobi asked

"Yes we will allow them to participate in this year's Chunin Exams." Kakashi, Vilia, Asuma, and Kurenai said in unison. And that's when Iruka stood up to protest "You can't do this! It's too soon maybe you should let them wait another year-"

"Why wait that long? They are not your students anymore and besides I think they'll be alright." Kakashi interrupted

"Alright that's enough the discussion about the rookie selection is over. Iruka you know just as much as everyone else that we don't have as many chunin or jonin since the Civil War happened. We are trying to increase our manpower here in the village and I know you are worried about them, but I'm sure they all will be just fine." the hokage said to Iruka then he dismissed all of the people in his office so we was alone. Hiruzen Sarutobi also known as "Sarutobi" or "Saru" frowned and wiped the tears from his eyes, " Tonight is the anniversary of the Civil War." he whispered taking office his hokage headpiece bowing his head in despair.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

It looks like we discovered some very interesting things in this chapter, we learned that there was a civil war in the village! Now the civil war is extremely important for many reasons but it is the main reason why Peri and Tenicho are orphans. And how do you guys like Sasuke's and Peri's relationship so far? I want them to start out as friends because in the show Sasuke never really had a childhood friend so I want him to have a best friend. I'm sorry that this update took so long but I have been very busy at my job and this month is very busy for me so thank you for bearing with me. Once again any suggestions, ideas, or thoughts are welcomed because I'm still fairly new at this even though I am getting the hang of it. I hope you guys like this story and thank you for all of the support!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Sasuke vs Rock Lee! The Gang's Back Together Again!

"I HAD ENOUGH! WHY IS KAKASHI SENSEI ALWAYS LATE?! DOES HE EVEN CARE ABOUT HOW I FEEL?! I WASN'T ABLE TO BLOW DRY MY HAIR BECAUSE OF HIM!" Sakura screamed

" IT'S NOT FAIR! I WAS IN SUCH A RUSH I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO BRUSH MY TEETH AND CHANGED MY UNDERWEAR!" Naruto yelled. (First thing in the morning and they're already driving me nuts.) Sasuke grumbled while leaning against the rail of the bridge. Then he noticed that the Senju was late which wasn't like her at all since she's usually one of the first to arrived along with himself. He was about to go look for her when Kakashi finally arrived much to genin's annoyance and aggravation. "Good morning everyone sorry I'm late I met this nice lady and naturally she wanted to go dancing with me." he explained lazily

"YOU LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura yelled

"Where's Peri?" Kakashi asked

"She hasn't arrived yet but what would you expect from a loser like her? She has no class or elegance at all. It's like her parents haven't taught her any manners. " Sakura said unaware that her rude comment made Sasuke glared at her and it made Naruto flinched. This was one of the many things the Uchiha hated about the pink haired girl out of all four of them she was luckiest because she had a mother and a father who would welcome her home everyday. She will never understand the painful feeling of

never see her family again "Hey don't say that about her." Naruto said not liking the comment his crush made about his friend

"You know it's true Naruto." Sakura said

"Peri's probably still mourning the loss of her parents since yesterday was the anniversary of the Civil War. Sakura if you don't have any nice to say then don't say anything at all." Kakashi scold at the fangirl. Sakura just rolled her eyes she never really did like the brunette that much at the academy however the two girls were able to tolerate each other during their time together as teammates. Even though they were on good terms she did not like how close Peri was to Sasuke.

 **-Forty five minutes later-**

 **(Music: Naruto Shippuden Unreleased OST - Konoha Peace)**

Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura watched the Senju girl running in the distance but was progressively getting closer to them."Sorry I'm late! I was eating breakfast and I lost track of time!" Peri apologized

"It's no problem. Anyway I recommend all of you to participate in this year's Chunin Exams. The exams will start in five days if you want to enter go to the academy's room 301,but if you don't want to participate than that's fine because this is a personal choice." Kakashi said then he dismissed the four genin before he left himself.

Sasuke, Peri, Naruto, and Sakura were all walking together throughout the village it was late in the afternoon so they four friends decided to go to Ichiraku Ramen for lunch. "So are you guys going to enter the exams?" Sakura asked

"Yeah I really want to fight Gaara. I can tell that he's strong and Gaara said that he was going to enter the exams. I'm sure there will be a lot of more stronger shinobi there too." Sasuke said

"I'm going to enter as well if I become a chunin then becoming hokage will be easy! What about you girls? Are you going to participate?" Naruto asked taking a bite of his ramen. Peri and Sakura looked at their application papers deep in thought they both knew they weren't strong as the boys were however that was ok for Sakura because she really didn't want to participate. Sakura believed that they should try to train some more and wait til next year (If I tell that to the others they would be so disappointed in me. ) she thought sadly. " I think if I participate I can figure out how strong I am." Peri said finishing her bowl of ramen. On a scale the Senju girl knew her ninja skills was average which was nothing impressing and that was something Peri hated. She wanted to catch up to her brother and Naruto and she wanted to catch up to Sasuke most of all so he would acknowledge her. Peri wanted to be able to stand on her own to feet and get stronger that was her goal after all. "Alright then it's decided! We're gonna kick butt at the exams so that means we all need to train like crazy!" Naruto said before running off Sasuke and Peri's paid for the meals and left the restaurant to do some training leaving Sakura who didn't even touch her food. After some time the pink haired girl paid for her food and left the restaurant walking in a different direction. Peri began to look for Kakashi hoping to get his advice on training (If I want to catch up to Sasuke who is the strongest member of our team then I have to train more harder. Maybe learning a new jutsu would be helpful.) the brunette thought as she began to look for Kakashi. Eventually she found her sensei leaving the bookstore "Sensei do you remember those two water style jutsus you used against Zabuza?" she asked

"Yes I do why?" he replied lowering his orange adult book

"May you please teach me how to use them?"

"I'm sorry but I can't. I simply copied them with my Sharingan and since you don't

have the Sharingan I can't teach you and I don't know anyone who can help you." Kakashi said watching. Peri fell into a sulking depression with black lines above her head "But I wanted you to teach me." she moped

"Sorry Princess." Kakashi apologized.

 **-Senju Clan's Library-**

Peri was walking in a huge library filled over millions and millions of books and scrolls and had everything that a ninja should know from the basic of chakra to chakra natures, to ninjutsu to genjutsu and much more written within them. Once the young girl found what she was looking for she quickly left.

 **-Public Training Grounds-**

The Senju was at public training grounds holding two textbooks in her arms. "If I master this new jutsu then I will be ready for the Chunin exams." Peri said to herself and placed the two textbooks down in the ground she began to studied them then begin to practice making the hans signs later. A couple minutes later her teammates came to the training area to polish up on their ninja skills "Mind if we train with you?" Sasuke asked

"Sure I don't mind the more the merrier." Peri replied with a pink tint on her cheeks (Sasuke's so cute. Get a grip Peri! You're supposed to be training not staring at Sasuke!) she thought to herself and shook her head. Sasuke was practicing his fire style jutsu, Naruto was working on his taijutsu, and Sakura was throwing her kunai at the targets. The four of them continued to train until late in the evening Sakura was the first to leave then Naruto left to ask her out but she said no and Sasuke left after three hours later leaving Peri alone who was still training. It was completely quiet in the training area with only the stars to act like a light source. (It's late in the night and she's still training. (she's different from my useless fangirls she's actually serious about her being a ninja.) Sasuke thought to himself watching the Senju train until she left.

 **-Five Days Later-**

Team 7 was walking through the halls of the academy in a comfortable silence however they noticed that there was huge commotion going on up ahead. To teenage boys were blocking the entrance to test room fighting against a large crowd of genin."Come on please let us in we have to go inside." a girl with hair buns said trying to enter but two older boys she was pushed back into the crowd

"Now look we're not letting you weaklings in. Listen the chunin exams is a dangerous competition where you put your life on the line." the teenage boy explained

"Yeah we're doing you a favor so just take our advice and go home." the other teenage boy laughed

"Nice speech now let me through." Sasuke said stepping forward, "And while you're at it release the genjutsu it's pitiful. You should of recognized it right Sakura? You do have the best analytical skills after all."

"Yeah I recognized it easily. This is the second floor not the third floor." Sakura said. The teenage boys smirked at the members of Team Seven and released the genjutsu. Suddenly one of the teenage boys ran to kick Sasuke who was ready to defend himself however another boy with a bowl cut hairstyle stopped them both with just his hands "This is not the place to fight." the boy said before letting them go

"Hey Lee what was that about? I thought we agreed that we would hide our true abilities for the competition!" a Hyuga boy with brown hair said walking up to the boy name Rock Lee. "I know but I just couldn't because-" Rock Lee paused when he looked at Sakura and walked over to her "My name is Rock name Sakura is right? Please be my girlfriend and I promise to protect you with my life!" he vowed with a blush on his cheeks

"Absolutely not." Sakura said

"Why?" Lee whined

"Because you're a weirdo." she answered

"Hey that's not very nice Sakura." Peri gently scold her friend who just waved her off. Then two of Lee's teammates walked over to Team 7 well they walked over to Sasuke they noticed him as the number one rookie at the academy.

"Hey you what's your name?" the Hyuga asked

"It's common courtesy to address your own name before asking for someone else's name." Sasuke countered. The brown haired girl next to the Hyuga giggled at Sasuke (He's cute) she thought happily. "I'm Peri Senju and this is my friend Sasuke Uchiha. What are your names?" the burnette asked nervously

"I'm Tenten and the Hyuga next to me is Neji. Sorry about Rock Lee he's a bit weird." a brown haired girl said. "Hey Sasuke! Naruto! Let's go!" Sakura said pulling Peri away from Sasuke and dragged the boys up the stairs "That girl is really getting on my nerves." Peri growled running up the stairs to catch up Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura.

~Time Skip~

Team 7 was walking to their destination in a peaceful silence until it was suddenly broken."Hey you with the attitude! Hold on!" the voice yelled. The four genin turned and saw Rock Lee standing on the balcony "Uchiha I challenge you to a fight!" Lee said jumping off the balcony and landed on the floor as he continued, " Everyone always talks about how great the Uchiha Clan now I want to see that greatness for myself. And Sakura I want you to know that I love you!"

" Leave me alone! Your eyebrows are too bushy to be real! You're such a weirdo!" Sakura yelled shaking in fear

"But you are angel sent from heaven! Please accept my love!" Lee exclaimed blowing pink heart shaped hearts at the pink haired girl who screamed and began to skillfully dodging the pink hearts that was flying towards her. "Should we help her?" Peri asked

"I don't know." Naruto whispered

"Enough! You want to know how my clan fight in battle then I'll be happy to show you." the Uchiha smirked

"No Sasuke don't fight him we need to get register for the exam before it's too late." Peri protested

"Don't worry this will be over in two minutes." Sasuke said cracking his knuckles. Naruto tried to fight Rock Lee first but he was quickly defeated then Sasuke began to fight with his challenger by using his Sharingan. "Your eyes are different. They're much stronger than Kakashi sensei I guess it's because you're the real thing right?" Peri asked staring intensely at the Uchiha's eyes then moved away from ignoring the glare Sakura (It's been a long time since I've seen those eyes) Per. "May we begin our fight Sasuke?" Lee asked

"Yeah let's fight." Sasuke said as he began to fight his challenger. For a bit Sasuke was doing really well in the fight, Lee however was no pushover and defeated Sasuke with only taijutsu. "SASUKE!" Peri and Sakura yelled running to over him but it was Peri who managed to catch her falling teammates in her lap "Are you ok?" she asked softly. Suddenly a red turtle appeared out of nowhere and yelled at Lee "Are you ready to for your punishment?" the turtle asked

"Yes."

"Very well then please come out Guy sensei!"

A puff of smoke appeared from the turtle's back revealing a man that looked just like Lee but just a little older. "Hey everybody what's shaking! Is life treating ya good?" the man asked striking a pose

 **(Music: Naruto- Might Guy Theme)**

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Peri, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura screamed with bulging eyes as they huddled together in fear. "His eyebrows is bushier the Busy Brows over there. There almost alive!" Naruto yelled

"Hey do not make fun of Guy sensei he is the greatest man in the world !" Lee snapped however his sensei calmed him down then Guy punched him. Team 7 watched in total shock as Guy and Lee embraced each other crying. "Let's get out of here." Naruto whispered and if he said the most brilliant thing everm the four of them made a mad dash out of the room and ran into their team leader. "I'm glad you came Sakura otherwise I wouldn't be able to let you enter the Chunin exams." Kakashi said to Sakura

"What do you mean sensei? You said that it was an individual choice to participate was that a lie?" she asked

"Not really you see it is an individual choice that affects the whole team so if you decided not to come I wouldn't allow the others to come as well." Kakashi explained

"Since we're all here does that mean we can go in?" Peri asked

"Yes you can. Good luck and do your best I'm cheering for you." Kakashi smiled opening the door for his students and watched them enter the room. "Sasuke where've you been?!" Ino asked jumping on Sasuke's back.

 **(Music: Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire - Lisia Theme [HQ] )**

"Oh boy Sasuke you have no have idea how much I missed the broody good looks of yours."she giggled

"Back off Ino-pig he's mine!" Sakura snapped

"Miss Forehead they let you in I see? Still have that billboard brow yours! And just so you know Sasuke's all mine." Ino smirked then stuck her tongue out.

"Actually he doesn't belong to either of you." Peri said cooly and gently pulled Sasuke away from the blonde girl much to Sasuke's relief

"Butt out Peri!" Ino snarled

"What? I'm just saying that you can't own a person. Sasuke belongs to nobody but himself." she argued

"Hmm I guess you're right besides Sasuke's more a sexy lone wolf." Ino giggled

"That's not what I meant." she said moving away from Ino with Sasuke doing the same. "So you guys are here to? I knew this stupid test was going to be a drag." Shikamaru complained

"Shikamaru! Choji! Ino! You guys are here too?" Naruto asked giving the Nara a high five

"Yeah unfortunately." Shikamaru replied. "Good to you sis!" Tenicho winked holding his hand up

"Good to see you to bro!" Peri winked holding her hand up and the twins did their handshake which was two fives and a fist bump. "So looks like the whole gang's back together again? This is gonna be fun for those who can handle it right Sasuke?" Kiba smirked

"Kiba careful you don't get overconfident." Sasuke waned in a playful manner

"Just watch we're gonna blow you away since our sensei nominated us for the chunin exams we have been training like crazy." Kiba boasted

"What do you we've been doing sitting around picking daisies? You don't know what training means!" Naruto yelled pointing his finger at Kiba

"P-Please don't mind him I'm sure he didn't mean to offend you." Hinata said blushing. Then a teenage boy wearing a dark purple and white shirt and pants walked over to them "Can you guys keep it down a little you're making a bit of a scene." he asked. Peri opened her mouth to say something but Ino beat her to it "Well who asked you? Who are you?" she demanded

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi. You guys are the eleven rookies right fresh out of the academy right? Well if I was you I wouldn't try to make a big spectacle of yourselves. I mean just look around you kids really did made a big show." Kabuto said.

The eleven rookies looked around the room and saw everyone glaring at them menacingly making them all nervous. "But I don't expect rookies to know the rules of the Chunin Exams. You guys remind me of myself back in the day." Kabuto smiled

"This isn't your first time taking the exam Kabuto?" Sakura asked

"No it's my seventh time." Kabuto answered

"What do you mean?" Peri asked confused by the older boy's answer. "The exam takes place twice a year so this will be my fourth time participating." he explained

"So you're like an expert." Ino said

"Yeah some expert he's never even passed." Shikamaru

"Well seventh time's the charm right?" Kabuto laugher

"It's third time's the charm." Peri and Tenicho said sarcastically. After they settled down a bit Kabuto offered to show them his ninja information cards and gave them information about the other village and he gave them information about Rock Lee and Gaara on Sasuke's request. "To simply put it this year the competition is gonna be fierce." Kabuto sighed

"It's almost enough to lose your confidence." Hinata said softly

"So do you have any information on the Village Hidden in the Sound. I heard a rumor that it was a newly discovered village." Tenicho asked

"Not much but that's mainly because the Hidden Sound Village is very small so there isn't much information." Kabuto said reading his ninja cards before putting them back in his weapon punch. What they didn't know was that three people from the Village Hidden in the Sound were listening to their conversation and took offense to Tenicho's and Kabuto's comment about their. The shinobi from the Hidden Sound Village decided to teach Kabuto a lesson they quickly ran through the crowd heading toward the rookies. One of the three shinobi as about to punch Kabuto but instead he was stopped by Tenicho who blocked the punch with his hand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Tenicho said casually.

"What the heck? How did he move so fast?" Shikamaru gasped

"I didn't even see him move." Sasuke whispered glaring at the Senju boy. (He moved in a blink of an eye. I've never seen anymore move that fast before.) Kabuto thought to himself. "Alright you delinquents pipe down!" a tall tanned skinned man wearing a black trench coat yelled. All of the genin in the room turned around and looked at the man "Welcome to the Chunin Exams my name is Ibiki Morino and from this moment forward your worst nightmare." Ibiki smirked evilly. Peri and Tenicho looked at each other than looked at Ibiki in fear "We're doomed." the twins said and they both fell into a sulking depression.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

The Chunin Exams has finally began and that mean something is gonna happen to Team 7 especially Sasuke. And just for you guys to know Peri and Tenicho have the same sulking depression thing just like Hashirama. And since the rookies are very close to each other there will be chapters when they all just hang out because in my personal opinion the anime didn't show the Konoha 11 hanging out. I am really glad to update this chapter for you guys since this story is for you my amazing readers! I hope you enjoy this story and don't be afraid to leave a review.

~See ya later!~


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Most Difficult Test Ever!

"The first part of the Chunin Exams will be a written exam and I won't ask any questions so you better pay attention the first time!" Ibiki said hitting the board with chalk (He's not going to ask any questions? What kinda test is this?) Peri asked herself confused. "Now for this test you all will begin with a total of ten points. Similar to what some of you may be used to this test follows a point deduction method so if you get three questions wrong your final score will be seven." Ibiki explained writing on the chalkboard. (And if I get all ten questions wrong my final score will be zero.) Naruto thought scratching the back of his head. "There are also rules that you will need to know. Rule number one, teams will pass or fail depending on the total score of all three or four team members."

"WHAT?! Wait a second are you saying that we're being tested as a team?!" Sakura yelled

"SILENCE! I have my reasons so shut up and listen!" Ibiki snapped. He took a deep breath before continuing his explains (Calm down girl just calm down and relax even if Naruto fails this test as long as Sasuke, Sakura, and I pass we should be okay.) Peri said to herself taking a deep breath. "Rule number two, the sentinels who seated around the room are here to catch anyone who tries to cheat. If you are caught they will deduct two points from the culprit's score and I would be careful if I were you because their eyes are very sharp. If they catch you cheating five times you will be be escorted out before the exams are over. Anyone who's caught cheating doesn't deserve to become a chunin so show us that you can be exceptional shinobi. And rule number three states that if one of your teammate fails his or her test then the entire team fails." Ibiki said

"We're doomed." Peri sulked

"WHAT DID HE SAY?!" Sakura screamed

"Oh no they're gonna destroy me." Naruto whimpered thinking about his teammates

"The tenth question will be given fifthteen minutes after the lest. You have one hour to complete the test so begin!"

Now the test had only started five minutes ago and Team 7 was already in trouble because they had the dumbest genin on their team and so Sasuke,Peri, and Sakura were praying for a miracle to happen. (Don't screw up dobe!) the Uchiha thought

(C'mon Naruto at least get one of the answers right!) the pink haired girl prayed

(Please try to pass dude! Please!) the Senju begged

(Ok calm down! I can do this! All I need to do is take my time and read through the questions.) Naruto thought picking up his pencil and looked at the text. Many people didn't understand the test and they began to freak out while other began to cry. (Wow now that's interesting. I can't even begin to understand any one of these problems.) Sasuke sweatdropped

(AAAHHH! THIS IS HOPELESS! WHAT DO I DO?!) Naruto wailed

(WHAT KIND OF TEST IS THIS?!) Choji and Kiba screamed mentally

(This is such a drag.) Shikamaru groaned

(This test is easy! I was worried for nothing!) Peri giggled cutely

(I need a high score if we're gonna pass but this test is so harder. I'm almost tempted to cheat but I know I can't do that! It's unbelievable how difficult this test is and it's like Ibiki's begging us to cheat, but I hope the others won't cheat. No not even that dumbbell Naruto wouldn't cheat right?) Sakura thought nervously.

 **-Academy Lounge-**

Meanwhile in the Kakashi, Asuma, Vilia, and Kurenai were eating snack in the lounge. The lounge was a medium size room with two light blue loveseats that were parallel from each other and between the loveseats was a brown coffee table. In the back of the room there was a pool table, and a vending machine and flat screen TV was in the front of the room. The four jounin were seating at the loveseats socializing in a friendly manner "So do you guys know the proctor of the first exam?" Kakashi asked

"You're not gonna like it but it's Ibiki Morino." Vilia replied taking a sip of her soda. (So their chances of passing is already slim.) Kakashi groaned. "Can't believe they're the sticking the kids with that sadist." he groaned leaning back. Kurenai looked at them with a confused look "Who's Ibiki?" she asked

"Oh yeah I forgot that you're a new jounin Kurenai. Ibiki Morin's is the head of the Torture and Interrogation Corps in the village. He's specially is torture so the rookies better be careful." Asuma explained

"He sounds like a thought guy." she said

"Oh you have no idea Ibiki's a tough cookie alright." Vilia said.

"Is Ibiki going to torture them? Maybe we should stop the test." Kurenai protested she was worry the Iruka maybe right about all of their students not being ready for this Chunin Exams. "Oh don't worry he won't do any physical torture that's not his style he'll use torture them psychologically. Psychological warfare is the man's specialty it's another reason why Lord Hokage chose him to be the leader of the Torture and Investigation Corps. He's a master at mind games. I heard a rumor that he could make a high class shinobi break in a matter of minutes." Vilia said taking a bite out of her ham and cheese sandwich, "I mean he's not somebody I would want to be interrogated and tortured by."

"Is he really that fearsome?" Kurenai gasp even though she was a new jonin she was very good friends with Vilia and she also knows that it's hard to scare the redhead teenager because she is a powerful kunoichi. "And the reason's such a sadist is because he enjoys torturing people's minds." Kakashi added

"That's some reputation Ibiki's got but that makes me worried about our students even more. I mean psychological warfare is a ninja's greatest enemy." Kurenai said softly

"Well let's just hope the rookies can hang in there." Asuma sighed taking a puff of his cigarette

"Hopefully they will be alright." Kakashi thought out loud while looking out the window.

~Time Skip~

(This doesn't make any sense there's definitely something wrong here. What is there only a two point deduction for cheating? I don't get it usually when someone's caught cheating they fail their test right off the back so what's going on?) Sasuke thought but then we got he remembered something:

 _Flashback_

" _The sentinels you see around the room are here to watch for any signs of cheating. I would be careful if I were you because they're eyes are razor sharp and if they catch you cheating five time you'll be disqualified. Anyone who's caught cheating doesn't deserve to become a chunin and we will test your observation skills so show us that you can be exceptional shinobi." Ibiki said to the class with a sly smile. Sasuke then looked around and saw the sentinels both me and women wearing grey uniforms sitting on chairs with clipboards._

 _End of Flashback_

(I get it! This test's about cheating a ninja must see through deception. This guy's daring us to cheat and not get caught I hope the others figured that out. I'm pretty sure they did but now I to find out who has all the answers and copy it.) he strategize. (Now all I have to do if find out who has all the answers and copy then. And I know just how to cheat without getting caught. I hope the others caught on too.) the Uchiha thought then Sasuke activated his kekkei genkai and started to look around. And just like Sasuke other people realized that they needed to cheat without getting caught in order to pass the exam Neji was using his Byakugan, Akamaru was looking at people's test and giving Kiba the answers, Ino used her mind transfer jutsu to control Sakura, Kankuro was using his puppet to check out the competition,and Gaara was using his sand to look at a girl's test.

There was only a few people who weren't cheating on the test because they knew the answers and Peri was one of the few people. At first she was extremely nervous believing the questions would be hard and nearly impossible to figure out, however much to her surprise she began to solve the questions one by one in record time. "Wow that was easier than I thought." Peri giggled letting go of her pencil (It seems like we had to cheat to get the answer but seeing how I already finished it would be useless to do that.) Peri said to herself. She noticed that her brother was having a little bit of trouble so she gently nudged him "Write down my answers." she whispered

"Are you sure? We're not on the same team." Tenicho whispered

"Of course I'm sure look the two of us want to be the strongest to protect the village right? That means we need to pass this exam besides you got all the answers right expect for two so go ahead and look."

"Thanks." Tenicho said as he began to copy his sister's test making sure that he wasn't caught. Even though the twins were doing well the Uzumaki was not having a fun time because the questions were impossible for him to solve and he didn't realize he needed to cheat to get the answers. "What should I do? If I cheat and get caught it's game over. But if I fail I'll take the others down with me so what do I do?!" Naruto said. Hinata who was sitting right next to the Naruto noticed that he was having trouble so she decided to help him out a little. "Um Naruto? If you want you can cheat off me." she offered

"Why do you want me to do that?" Naruto asked

"W-Well because I don't want you to leave b-because I think it would be nice if we all stayed together since we're rookies." Hinata stuttered her heart was racing because her crush was talking to her. "Oh ok thanks." Naruto smiled (This great! I'm lucky that I'm sitting next to someone who wants me to cheat off them!) he smiled to himself. A kunai flew through the air whizzing pass the blonde boy and landed on the desk behind him. (H-How did they know? I haven't even done anything. ) he thought shaking but the attack wasn't for him it was for the brown haired boy behind him who was another Hidden Leaf genin. "Hey what the heck was that for!" a boy asked standing up

"You were caught cheating five times so get your pals and leave." a chunin smirked watching the three boys leave. Twenty-five other genin teams were caught cheating and they were forced to leave so only half of the competition was left. "Hey you can look at my answers." Hinata whispered

"No thanks Hinata. I grateful that you want to help me but I can handle it and besides I wouldn't forgive myself it you got in trouble because of me." he said making the Hyuga blush.

RRIINNNGG! "STOP! TIME'S UP!"

Ibiki's alarm clock went off after an hour causing the competitors to flinch a little and at the same time Kankuro walked back to the classroom "Oh you're back I hope you enjoyed your trip to the bathroom." Ibiki grinned. (Crap he's on to me!) Kankuro thought giving a small slip of paper to his sister. "Alright now it's time for the final question. Now listen closely this if you get the answer right then you will pass. But I should tell you this is optional so you don't have to answer it." the proctor said

"Woah what's the catch? What if we decide not to take the tenth question?" Temari asked

"If you decide not to answer the tenth question not only will you fail. You will be ban from taking the chunin exams ever again!" Ibiki answered. A roar of protest filled the room in shock and disbelief "That's ridiculous man! There's a lot of people who was taken the exam more than once so what's with this crap of never being able to take it again!" Kiba yelled

"He's right so why are you banning us from retaking the exams now?!" Tented added

"Well I guess you guys are just unlucky. I wasn't making the rules up before but I am now you don't have to take the tenth question if you don't feel like you're ready and then you can retake the chunin exams next year." Ibiki chuckled darkly. Silence filled the room as the words of Ibiki settled in their minds after eight minutes of silence competitors began to forfeit the exams. (I can't believe how many people are forfeiting.) the brunette thought she looked around and saw the other rookies still in their seats. There was a few other people who scared of the final question but there were still sitting because they didn't want to let their teammates down. Sakura was well aware that the Uzumaki was struggling and she decided to raise her hand since he would never give in to the pressure. Right when the pink haired girl was about forfeit Naruto stood up slamming his fist on the desk "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! I DON'T QUIT AND I WON'T RUN! THAT'S MY NINJA WAY!"

 **(Music: Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 02 - [ Heaven Shaking Event ] )**

"Are you sure you don't want to give up?" Ibiki asked

"I'm not afraid so go on and give me the tenth question because I'm gonna get the right answer no matter what!" Naruto said

"Yeah you tell him! None of us are gonna quit!" Peri cheered fist bumming the air. Ibiki saw the determination on everyone's faces and smile "Congratulations for passing the first exam everyone!" Ibiki said. "Wait how did we all pass? What about the tenth question?" Temari asked

"Oh yeah there wasn't really a tenth question I just wanted to see if you would quit when things got difficult. You see there will be missions where you will have to put your life on the line. But do you stop the mission when you have to your life on the line? No! On every mission a ninja will put his or her life on the line especially if it requires gathering information. Information is the key to protecting your village or conquering another this test forced you cheat in order to get the right answers. Some of you figured that part out which is something I'm proud of and it's also why every single one of you passed the first part of the chunin exams." Ibiki explained. A crashing sound was heard as the window glass shattered on the floor. A kunai flew into the classroom nearly hit the Senju twins "OMIGOD!" Peri and Tenicho yelled diving underneath their desks so they wouldn't get hit

"That woman jumped the gun again." Ibiki muttered rubbing his forehead. A woman with dark purple hair and eyes landed in front of her flag that was held up by the two kunai that was piercing the walls. "Heads up boys and girls this is no time to relax! My name is Anko Mitarashi the proctor of the second exam. Now follow me everyone and let's get this party started!" Anko cheered

Nobody moved from their seats instead they just looked at her like she was a crazy person who lost their marbles. The room was so quiet the crickets chirping from outside could be heard Anko raised her eyebrows "Hey didn't you guys hear me? I said-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU ALMOST KILLED US!" the Senju twins interrupted Anko with tick marks on their foreheads

"Oops sorry about that." the purple hair woman apologized with a smile then she looked at the rest of the class. "Why are you maggots still sitting! I said let's go!" Anka yelled

"Anko you're early again. The second exam begins next week or did you forget." Ibiki sighed

"Oh right I forgot. Nevermind that why are there so many candidates left? Have you gone soft Ibiki?" she asked

"Or we just have a stronger bunch of candidates this year." he said with a shrug

"A stronger bunch of candidates huh? Well not to worry cause when I'm done there be less than half of them left." Anko smirked. (Wait did she say only half of us will survive the second part of the chunin exams?! Oh I knew we should have never come here!) Sakura cried shaking in her seat. "Ok listen up kids! You've done a great job passing this test and I congratulate you. However like I said before this is no time to celebrate because the second part of the exams will take place next week on Monday morning at the forty fourth training grounds. Be sure you're there at 10:00 sharp and bring all of your ninja gear because you're gonna need it. Alright you're all dismissed" Anko said with a grin.

One by one everyone left the classroom and outside the hallway was the rookie eleven all huddle together walking out of the building. "Looks like all of us passed so how about we celebrate with barbecue?" Chorizo suggested. All of Choji's classmates agreed and they left the academy heading to the barbecue restaurant. "What do you guys think the next test will be about?" Tenicho asked

"Not sure by whatever it is we'll all be ready for it and of course I'm gonna come out in top." Kiba said

"The hell you will there's no way I'm losing to a muggy mutt like you!" Naruto sneered

"What was that?!"

You two are such a drag. Can you guys please shut up so we can eat?" Shikamaru groaned

"Sasuke when we get to the restaurant can I sit with you?" Sakura asked

"Hey I'm gonna sit next to Sasuke not you!" Ino yelled

"Neither of you are going to sit with me." Sasuke said and in the background you could see Ino and Sakura crying a river of tears. "This is gonna be a long night." Sasuke sighed

"You took the word right out of my mouth." Shikamaru agreed

"Oh come Sasuke you shouldn't be like that. It's been forever since we all hang out together so let's just enjoy it." Peri said with a happy smile on her face. They finally made it to the restaurant and all of them had a great time laughing and chatting with each other it felt like the old days when they all would hang out together. Soon it was time for them to go home so they said their goodbyes and went home (It's always nice to spend time with them. I always have so much fun with them.) Peri thought following her brother home.

~Time Skip~

 **( Music: The Luma and the Hat - Super Mario Galaxy 2 )**

Peri and Tenicho was walking back home after eating dinner with all of their friends "That Anko lady is insane." Peri said

"Yeah tell me about it if we didn't dodge that kunai we would of been turn into shish kabob." Tenicho said putting his hands on the back of his head.

"Ya know I feel like she did that on purpose. Did you see how she smiled at us?" Peri asked

"You think she's a crazy?" he asked

"Absolutely. I'm almost scared to find out what the second test is going a to be about." she laughed. As they continued their walk they felt a change in the forest that made them freeze in their tracks Tenicho was making a hand sign while Peri grabbed his shoulder. Something was charging at them with unbelievable speed it was obvious to know that whatever was coming was coming after them " **Teleportation** **Jutsu.** " the Senju boy whispered and the two disappeared in a flash leaving no trace of their presences anywhere. The thing that was after them was actually two men wearing cloaks "Damn they got away." a man named Torune Aburame growled then look at his partner "Can you sense them?"

"No I can't they used the Teleportation Jutsu to escape." another man said walking over to Torune and his name is Fu Yamanaka the two men were part of a secret organization called the Foundation and their leader was a man name Danzo Shimura. Before the the intruders could do make their next move the trees came to life and the trees branches began to attack them. "What's going on?" Fu asked leaping off the tree

"I have no idea but we need to leave now." Torune said dodging a branch. It truly was an incredible sight it was almost like the trees had a mind of their own and was forcing the Foundation members out. Fu and Torune did their best to fight the forces of nature however they were quickly overpowered and the trees tossed them out of the forest with incredible force."W-What just happened?" Torune asked struggling to get up

"I-I have no idea." Fu said helping him up

"So the legends are true. The Senju Forest is alive" Danzo said walking towards his subordinates outside the beautiful forest that resides behind the Great Stone Faces.

 **(Music: Naruto Shippuden Unreleased Soundtrack: Danzo's Theme)**

"The Senju Forest is alive? What do you mean Lord Danzo?" Fu asked

"Legend that says that the Senju Forest is not an ordinary forest because it is actually breathes life and whenever there is danger the forest protects the life within it. Of course nobody knows this because the Senju Clan keeps this a secret and it's how they stay hidden and protected even I never expected it to be true until now. It will not be easy capturing the First Hokage's descendants especially when they are in that forest." EDanzo said. "Perhaps we should go to the Uchiha Clan estate so we can retrieve the Sharingan." Torane suggested

"As much as I would like to remember Itachi Uchiha is still out there and alive. And as long as he's alive we cannot get to Sasuke. For now we will retreat and come up with a different plan besides if we don't go now Hiruzen will sense our presence." Danzo ordered as the three men turned around they saw the ANBU Black Ops and the Hokage. "May I ask what are you doing here?" Sarutobi asked

"Nothing important just taking a walk." Danio lied

"Do you know you are a horrible liar? Peri and Tenicho just sent me a message that said that you were in the Senju Forest. You know that you are forbidden to step foot in that forest so I will ask you once more why are you here?" Sarutobi asked again with anger seeping in his voice. (Damn those brats.) Danzo cursed angry that he didn't escape sooner. The Third Hokage was the godfather of the young twins so of course they would alert him that they were here. It really wasn't any use trying to lie their way out of this once "Now Fu." Danzo order

"Yes sir." the Yamanaka replied throwing a smoke bomb to hide their escape. "Lord Hokage should go after them?" an Anbu member asked

"No don't we'll get them next time. Danzo's up to something and there's no way I will let him complete his plan." the hokage vowed looking in the direction the Foundation members left.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Ok Chapter 12 is finally up and I am working on Chapter 13 right now so it will be posted very soon. To all of my lovely followers and readers I just want to thank you guys all of your support means so much to me. And to all of my readers who are reading this story for the first time I welcome you and thank you for reading as well! Now some very important people are mentioned in this chapter. So looks like Sarutobi and Danzo had their first real confrontation and the written part of the exams is done and over with. Until next time I'm BeautifulForestPrincesss signing out!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Pancakes, Interviews, and Fangirls!

A week has passed since the first part of the chunin exams and everyone had been getting ready for the their next trail. So to put it bluntly everyone in the village has been extremely busy like the hokage who had manage to sneak out of his office to get some fresh air without getting caught by his advisers. He was humming a happy tune while taking a bite of his dango stick he then saw his godchildren walking past him carrying a basket in their arms "Good morning Saru." they said in unison

"Good morning. I assume that you're heading to the forty-fourth training ground?" the hokage asked chuckling at their habit of speaking in unison. "Yep we're running a little late so we'll talk to you later Saru!" Tenicho called over his shoulder running to catch up with his sister. Sarutobi felt his chest fill up with warm when they called him by his nickname "They seem to be in a better mood today. Well I guess it's because that horrific anniversary is over with." Vilia said moving to stand next to her village leader. The two adults knew the Senju twins well because they are friends of the Senju family and would often visit the twins to make sure they were alright and to help them if it was necessary."Yes well I believe all of us our glad it's over." Sarutobi said pulling at the top of his hat ever so slightly

"By the way Lord Hokage I have received a status report from our spy." she reported

"Very well let's get back to my office. I hope our spy manage to gather some more intel on the hidden organization. There's so much we don't know and we need to learn everything we can about them to defend ourselves." he said turning the other way with the redhead woman at his side.

~ Time Skip ~

 **( Music: Pokémon Black/White - Battle! Rival Music [HQ] )**

"Good morning guys how's it going?" Tenicho said his friends

"Why are you guys late?" Sasuke asked

"We aren't that late." he countered

"Are you kidding me? You guys are fourteenth minutes late didn't you guys hear that we had to be here at the forty-fourth training ground at ten o'clock sharp? Even Shikamaru came on time." Kiba sighed

"Well sorry we're Kiba we just got lost on the road of life." Peri said sounding awfully like her sensei

"Peri don't turn into sensei! It's already bad enough that he's late all the time we don't need another lazy person." Naruto huffed

"You twins are so troublesome what a drag." Shikamaru groaned

"Wow is that how you thank someone who made pancakes for everyone?" she teased opening up the basket in her arms revealing a plate of twenty-two buttermilk pancakes two for each person Ino, Hinata, Sasuke, Peri, Tenicho, Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, Sakura, Shino, and Choji sat down in a large circle and ate their breakfast. For them it was custom for one of them to bring breakfast for all of them once in a while they used to do this a lot when they would study for test when they were still at the academy. While they were enjoying their breakfast a strange looking box with two holes in the front crawled its way over towards Naruto. "Stop following me!" he yelled running away but the box ran after him

"Do you think he knows it's just Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon?" Peri asked

"Hn. Of course he doesn't know it's them Naruto's loser remember." Sasuke said. The rookies continued to watched their friend run away form the box that was chasing him completely unamused because they knew who was stalking him. "Oh come! I know that's you Konohamaru!" Naruto yelled pointing at the box

"You're a smart character boss! I expect nothing less from my greatest rival!" a voice said. The box was flung into the air as three academy students stood up posing with their arms and legs "I'm Moegi the sexiest kunoichi in preschool check me out!" Moegi said posing

"I love algebra call me Udon!" Udon said

"And I'm the number one ninja in the village Konohamaru! And together we're the Konohamaru Ninja Squad!" Konohamaru cheered

"Yeah I knew it was you guys but what do you want? I don't have time to play with you guys." Naruto groaned

"We're not here to play around! The three of us are in charged of the academy newspaper and we came to interview you." Konohamaru explained

"Oh yeah that's right Lord Hokage told me something about that. Alright we're gonna take a ten minute break for those who are going to be interviewed please be respectful to the academy newspaper crew." Anko said to the crowd of genin. Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon decided to start the interview Naruto who only brag about how cool he was and how he always saves the day whenever they go on missions however Peri and Sasuke knew that wasn't true and was amazed that he was telling the kids the boldest lie in history. "Can you also tell me about your teammates?" Konohamaru asked

"Yeah well I guess I can but they're not much important well expect for Peri Peri Senju is from the Senju Clan and she's the great-granddaughter of the First Hokage. Peri's really nice, my friend, upbeat, and the best thing about her is that she doesn't fangirl over Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha is the sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan everyone practically bows down to him. But the truth is he's arrogant, stuck up, and he thinks he's so cool. Then there's Sakura Haruno. Just between you and me she's totally in love with me-"

"NO I'M NOT YOU IDIOT!" Sakura screamed kicking him in the butt. Konohamaru, Moegi,and Udon flinched when Naruto fell the ground face first. "Hey since you're the boss' teammate can we interview you?" Konohamaru asked

"Sure my name is Sakura Haruno and you don't really need to know about Naruto, Peri, and Kakashi sensei. However you do need to know about Sasuke I mean he's so strong and amazing! Sasuke even managed to beat a group of thugs from the Hidden Cloud Village all by myself and he's just the coolest!" she blushed and continued to gush over her black haired teammate. "Will stop praising Sasuke Sakura it's annoying besides he's not that great." Naruto groaned

"Be quiet Naruto! Sasuke is the best ninja in the whole world!" she snapped.

~ Time Skip ~

Peri was still eating her pancakes when amoebic shyly came over to her with a microphone and video camera in her hands "So can you please tell us about your squad?." she asked sweetly."Well of course! First there's Sasuke, he's cool guy and really amazing at fire ninjutsu and shuriken jutsu. I know he's looks a bit unfriendly but the truth is Sasuke's a really nice person. Naruto is a really good friend just like Sasuke. He used to be a class clown but now he's learning not just to be a strong fighter but a smart one too, although Naruto is still stupid because for some reason he thinks pervy ninjutsu will helps become Chunin however if anything his dumb jutsu is gonna get us disqualified for sexual harassment. Then there's Kakashi Hatake he's our sensei and the leader of the team. He's really lazy and always comes super late but I guess his strength and friendliness makes up for it. Just between you and me I think I'm gonna buy him an alarm clock for his birthday maybe that will help him to start being on time. Last but not least there's Sakura the girl that Naruto is head over heels for. She's really rude to the guy even though he likes her and sometimes she's nice I think she needs to train a bit more but over all Sakura is a good kunoichi. For some reason the girl my guts and have no idea why and when I try talking to her about but she just blows me off. She also glared at me when ever I talk to Sasuke I think she doesn't want me to hang out with him not he's my friend and she's not the boss of me." Peri said but we're still gonna kick butt when the second exam starts!" Peri cheered with a fist bump.

"Sasuke can I interview you? Whenever I look at you I can see my older self." Udon said shyly

"Sure I don't mind but I might want to clear things up because if you use Naruto's interview the newspaper will be more fiction than truth." Sasuke began

"Oh no you don't Sasuke! They came to interview me!" Naruto yelled. "They came to interview everyone loser believe it." Sasuke mocked. Peri could literally see electricity flying between the two boys. Letting out a sigh she pulled the boys away from each other "Ok boys back it up and time out! This is no time for you guys to fight." she said looking at the boys. "Get away from my Sasuke!" Sakura yelled shoving the Senju away from the Uchiha

"What are you talking about Billboard Brow Sasuke's mine!" Ino yelled. Tenicho managed to catch Peri before hit the ground and was about to say something to the girls but his sister stood. A black fiery aura outlined her body caused the others to gasp as they quickly moved away from the angry brunette "Oh crap Ino and Sakura just screwed up big time. Have they forgotten about Peri's temper?" Choji whimpered backing away slowly from the angry brunette in absolute fear

"Oh my god! Hey Sakura why did you get Peri mad!" Naruto whispered "They unleashed the beast." Kiba said holding Akamaru.

 **(Music: wwe victoria theme song- remix)**

Peri glared at Sasuke's fangirls with red glowing eyes cracking her knuckles as she let out a deep scary growl that would send a lion running away in fear. Everyone around them could sense a cold chill in the air and took a step back watching the infuriated Senju punched the two fangirls through a tree. "Don't you ever shove me again you hear me!" Peri yelled watching the girls run away from her. After two minutes she took a deep breath to calm herself down and her eyes returned to its normal blue color. Tenicho, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Choji were ten feet away from the three girls of anybody would do the same if they were in this situation right now. Peri is a very nice person however she posses a dangerous temper which makes her very aggressive. Back at the academy, students knew no to rub her the wrong way or else they would pay the price for it just like Ino and Sakura did. (Well I might as well get this party started." Anko thought to herself looking at her watch. Clapping her hands she gathered the kids around her so they could hear the rules "Alright gather around everyone I'm going to explain the second exam. Now listen this exam is a survival test and it will take place in the forest behind me called the Forest of Death." she began

"T-The Forest of Death." Hinata stuttered

"Yep and so you're gonna find out how this forest got its name." Anko smirked giggling. Naruto put his hands on his hips and shook his butt in the proctor's face, "They call it the Forest of Death and you're gonna find out why. Whatever lady I'm ready for anything so do your worst!"

"Oh really?" she asked tick mark appeared as she pulled out a kunai and threw at the blonde boy. He flinched when he felt a stinging sensation on his cheek. "Are you scared now kid? I guess you're the type that rushes in head first and lose their life as quickly as they come." she purred licking the blood off his cheek from behind. A woman with black hair with a Hidden Grass headband crept up behind the two and handed Anko her kunai with her tongue "I was just returning your kunai." the woman said

"Why thank you miss however I highly suggest you to make your presence known next time unless you're asking for an early death." Anko warned before continuing, "Ok as I was saying the second exam is a survival test that will last for five days-"

"FIVE DAYS!" Ino screamed

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO FOR FOOD?!" Choji wailed

"Oh calm down there's lots of things to eat in the forest along with dangers stuff but you'll be ok. Before we begin I want you guys to sign these consent forms so just in case you died I won't be responsible." Anko laughed handing out the forms to everyone.

"So what will the test be about?" Peri asked

"This test is a battle for two certain scrolls half of the teams will get a white heaven scroll and half of you will get a blue earth scroll in order to pass. In order to pass each team needs to have both scrolls and deliver them to the central tower which means all of you are enemies fighting against each other." Anka said

"But that means there's a strong possibility for more than half of the teams will fail." Tenten

"And that also means there won't be any time to relax because letting your guard down will be fatal." Neji said. "With less time to recover from fighting it will be difficult to fight another team if they decide to ambush you." Lee added

"Exactly this is a exam that will test your abilities in enemy territory or in a foreign land. A real shinobi never lets his guard down not even for a second even if he's exhausted so all of you don't get comfortable during this test." Anko said

"If we don't want to do the test can we quit?" Shikamaru asked

"Of course not you idiot. Geez if you didn't want to participate you should of never turned in your application form but it's too late now." the proctor said. When the explanation was done the teams were called by Anko's assistants to get their scroll "I wonder how hard this test will be." Peri wondered looking at the blue scroll

"We'll be fine since as long as we stick together." Sasuke reassured. Team 7 was standing in front on the eighteenth gate anxiously waiting for the gate to open. "Ok let's do this thing!" Naruto cheered

"Yeah! Let's rock and roll!" Peri cheered

( "CHA THAT'S RIGHT!" ) Inner Sakura yelled. The four friends walked over to the seventh gate and waited patiently for the exams to begin. "Alright heads up kids the second exams starts now!" Anko said and pushed a big red button that opened the gate to the Forest of Death.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

HI GUYS!

Now I want you guys to know that I will be starting college tomorrow and I'm excited and nervous about it. so it's going to be a little tricky for me to update new chapters. Rest assured I will still continue this story but it may take a while especially for the first couple of weeks. I ask you guys to please bear with me we all know how hard the school year can get but the show will still go on I promise! I really do appreciate the support you guys are giving me it really means a lot to me. If you guys have any ideas on how this story should go please don't be afraid to leave your thoughts in the comment section. Once again I thank you guys for reading my story I wish you good luck this school year!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Monster of the Forest of Death

 **Author's Note**

Hey guys! I know I usually do this at the end of the story but I want to hear your opinion about the question I am about to ask. I ask you to please be completely honest because this story is for all of you and I want you to enjoy it. Ok, the question is about the music. I am thinking about getting rid of it,but the problem is for characters like Killer B music is needed. I came up with a temporary solution which is to only add music some chapters, but not all of them. If you have any of you guys have any advice you can give me please tell me in the comment section. I also want to remind you guys that this story will continue however I am in college now updates will be a little bit slow so I will try to post more chapters so please bear with a break. Now since that's out of the way let's back to Naruto: The Path We Choose!

* * *

Peri, Sasuke, and Sakura were sitting in a circle waiting Naruto who went to go to the bathroom. Sakura looked at Sasuke and Peri having a conversation and clenched her fists she had noticed that they've getting closer to each other which angered her because she was in love with the Uchiha. Ever since they returned to the village from the Land of Waves, for the past eight months Sasuke and Peri have become very good friends which was something the pink haired girl didn't like. Whenever she see the two of them together she always felt a pain in her heart like somebody was cutting her open. (Why? Why her? What does Peri have that I don't? All I want is for Sasuke to notice me so why won't he?) Sakura thought miserably. "You guys take cover!" Naruto yelled diving into a bush nearly dodged a blade of air that sliced a tree in half. The four of them turned around and saw the same person from the Hidden Grass Village who returned Anko's weapon. "Hello children my name is Orochimaru. I want to see which one of you is worthy of my curse mark, the source of my power. I'm aware that you all are Kakashi Hatake's students so I want to see how strong you are. **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!** " the person now known as Orochimaru said creating a powerful gust of wind that hit them full force and knocked them off their feet in to the air. Peri straighten herself up in the air and grab on to a vine and side kicked Orochimaru to the ground Sasuke landed on a tree branch next to the brunette and weaved a hand sign " **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!** " he yelled blowing a volley of fireballs at their new enemy. " **Water Style: Water Shockwave!** " Peri yelled summoning a giant mass of water to crash down on the sannin. " **Summoning Jutsu!** " Orochimaru said. A huge snake was appeared and bowed down to its master that's when Naruto threw a smoke bomb at the snake forcing it to retreat. The smoke cleared making the sannin realized that his targets were gone "Oh children don't you know that the prey can never escape from the predator." he said stalking his newfound prey.

Peri, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were ran through the forest quickly knowing that they wouldn't stand a chance fighting Orochimaru. "Can you guys please slow down!" Sakura gasp

"Did you really just say that? Of course we can't slow down if we do he'll catch us!" Sasuke snapped.

"SURPRISE!" Orochimaru sang appearing from the ground below them and kicked Naruto into a tree and lunges himself at the boy. Sasuke noticed this and hit him with his shuriken and Peri came over pulling Naruto to his feet and took out her own kunai. Sasuke, Naruto, and Peri worked together to fight Orochimaru " **Five Pronged Seal!** " he smirked slamming his hand on the boy's stomach. "Damn it!" Sasuke cursed catching the unconscious blonde and placed him besides Sakura and begin to fight Orochimaru with Peri assisting them. "Sasuke! Peri!" Sakura screamed helplessly worried about the Senju and the Uchiha (There's something I don't get? Orochimaru is one of the three legendary sannin so what is he doing here and why does he want to give one of us his curse mark?) she asked holding an unconscious Naruto close to her chest (Whatever his plan is we have to get away from him before he kills us!) she cried closing her eyes wishing that they never decided to participate in this test. Sasuke chained Orochimaru down against a tree with his ninja wire and sent his chakra through the wire " **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"**

" **Wind Style: Immense Breakthrough!"** Orochimaru casted a jutsu that protected him from the fire and he broke free as well. " **Water Style: Water Shockwave!** " Peri summoned a large mass of water and it crashed down upon Orochimaru. The giant snake slithered towards the girl to eat her. "TAKE THIS!" Peri cried letting out a battle cry as she uprooted a giant tree and hit the snake with it like a baseball bat. (H-How d-did s-she d-do t-that?!" Sakura stammered making a mental note to herself to stay on Peri's good side. "My such incredible raw strength you have." Orochimaru complement as his summoning disappeared into smoke and looked at Sasuke then bite his neck. "LET GO OF HIM!" Peri screamed in anger, a swarm of razor sharp trees circled around Orochimaru. The leaves trees from the trees around the Senju with a quick snap of her fingers the leaves attacked Orochimaru leaving his arms, neck, face, torso, and legs battered and bloody which forced him to move his mouth away from Sasuke's neck. But she was too late because the curse mark has already been formed on the back of his neck. "You can't stop fate Sasuke will seek me out for more power one day." Orochimaru declared and disappeared into thin air.

~ Time Skip~

 **-Meanwhile somewhere in the Forest of Death-**

Kakashi and Pakkun were in the middle of escorting two genin from the Land of Lighting named Omoi and Karui out of the forest and to the central tower. Ever since the news about the infamous Orochimaru was in the village has increased its security and sent out search parties to the Forest of Death to find the competitors and lead them to the central tower which was the finish line for the Forest of Death. Kakashi has worried about his students ever since he found out that the rogue ninja has returned to the village. "What's on your mind Kakashi?" Pakkun asked.

 _Flashback_

 _Anko was relaxing in a chair while eating a dango stick happily as Vilia, Kakashi, and two other shinobi run up to her. "Hey Anko Lord Hokage wants to see you, we have a little bit of a problem." Kakashi said_

" _I didn't eat his dango stick when I gave my report to him I swear!" Anko panic comedies waning her arms in a fast pace. Kakashi and Vilia sweatdropped as Anko continued to panic. "That's not why I called you to assemble. We have received word that Orochimaru has infiltrated the village."Hiruzen said gravely. Everyone was stunned that the rogue ninja had return to the village, of course everyone knew about Orochimaru who was a former student of the third hokage then abandoned the village. "I'm guessing the anbu are pursuing him, but what should we do about this situation Lord Hokage?" Anko asked_

" _Vilia and Anko. I want the three of you to go to inside the Forest of Death and make sure that the genin are safe. I will call upon the meeting of the council about this matter and Kakashi I want you go meet up with Asuma, Kurenai, and Guy to esker the genin to the center tower immediately." Sarutobi ordered._

 _End of Flashback_

"I sure hope they all are alright, but for some reason I can't "I sure I hope they found a way out. Not even Sasuke is strong enough to fight Orochimaru, but what is he even doing here?" he asked Pakkun

"Who knows it can't be good though." the ninja hound answered. The four of them arrived in the tower Omoi and Karui went inside the building and he looked t Pakkun. "Can go find Naruto, Peri, Sakura, and Sasuke? When you find the kids take them to the center towel as earlier and after I complete my mission I'll come and find you." he said

"Alright you got it!" Pakkun barked and ran into the forest praying that Peri, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were safe.

 **-Inside the Center Tower -**

At the central tower more than half of the teams have arrived and they all were in the cafeteria eating the hot meals that has been served to them, but they had no idea what was going on. Most people were upset that the chunin exams were postponed and do nothing while others were Kiba, Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, and Shino were all sitting together the table their lunches "I can't believe that the hokage postponed the exams! And why is it the village's in a battle ready state alert?" Kiba asked

"That's a really good question." Shino quietly agreed

"Screw the exam! Sasuke isn't here yet do you he's alright?" Ino asked

"This is such a drag." Shikamaru groaned then looked outside the window (This is all to weird. First the proctors postponed the second exam, then they escort to the tower,and the village is in a battle ready state alert? What in the hell is going on here?) Shikamaru thought with a worried looked on his , Lee, and Neji walked over to the rookies "Hey is it ok if we sit next to you guys? There aren't anymore tables left to sit." Tenten asked

"Huh? Oh yeah sure we don't mind." Ino said making room for Tenten and her teammates. Everyone except for Neji was discussing the events that has happened today. "You know I can't shake the feeling that something big is going on." Shikamaru said

"What do you mean Shikamaru?" Lee asked

"Before the second exam began Anko said that it was going to take us five days to complete it however only three days has passed. There's two days left so why did they halt the exam right in the middle of it? Not only that the village is in a battle ready stare alert which only happens when a formidable enemy has infiltrated our village. Well, since both of those things are happening now we only assume that there is a threat inside the village." Shikamaru explain.

Everyone let his explanation sink in and slowly nodded in agreement. It was a scary thought to know that someone who was so dangerous is forcing the higher ups to action even though it did made perfect sense. "Do you think that the threat is still here Shikamaru?" Choji asked

"Yeah no doubt about it. That's why the hokage and all of the adults are on edge and that means we all need to be ready to defend the village at a moment's notice." he answered. Tenten picked up her chopsticks and twirled them around her fingers "You know, I heard that a man name Orochimaru is the monster that's here."

"Are you kidding me?! He's one of the legendary sannin what the hell would he be doing here?" Kiba asked

"Not sure,but what we get off when could tell the teachers about this knowledge. I mean that have to know so they can save Sasuke!" Ino protested

"WILL YOU STOP FANGIRLING OVER SASUKE THIS SERIOUS!" Kiba yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Ino yelled back and laid her down in her chest because had a feeling that things were only going to get worst

"Hey where did Hinata go?" Tenten asked looking around for her Neji's cousin and soon everyone began to looked for the kind hearted Hyuga. Now I'm guessing you want know what happened to the blue haired girl right? Well after listening to the group's decisions she decided to assist Naruto and him bring them to the central tower.

"Hang on Naruto I am on my way!" Hinata said running through the prayed hoping that her crush was safe and on his way to the tower. While Hinata was urgently looking for her friends Peri and Sakura were hiding underneath a fallen tree. Peri was mashing up come herbs to make a remedies for an injured Sasuke and

~Time Skip~

"Hey Peri can I ask you a question? What was that jutsu used to teleport us away from Orochimaru?" Sakura remembering the unique jutsu that the Senju preformed that saved them all.

 _Flashback_

" _LET GO OF HIM!" Peri screamed in anger, a swarm of razor sharp trees circled around Orochimaru. The leaves trees from the trees around the Senju with a quick snap of her fingers the leaves attacked Orochimaru leaving his arms, neck, face, torso, and legs battered and bloody which forced him to move his mouth away from Sasuke's neck._

 _End of Flashback_

Peri looked at Sakura slightly surprised by her question then she smiled softly understanding the question. "Well it's kinda hard to explain, but for as long as I remember ever since I was born I have always had a deep connection to the forest. And since the trees are good friends of mine I can always ask them for help. The Senju Clan were known to have this power which is another reason why my clan is known as the Senju Clan of the Forest." Peri explained sheeshily. "Well that's a cool ability you have because it totally saved our butts because it gave us enough time to get always form Orochimaru. He scares me I hope we don't run into him." Sakura whispers

"Which is exactly why we need to get out of this forest as fast as we can or else we won't be able to run away from home the next time." Peri shivered at the thought of fighting the dangerous rogue again, but more important she need to figure out a way to get that curse mark of Sasuke's neck.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Sacred Power of the First Hokage! Rise of the Forest!

 **Author's Notes:**

Hey guys BeautifulForestPrincess here! So I decided not to add music in this story because it was getting really complicated. I feel really bad about all of this so to make it up to everyone I will post another chapter right after this one so it will be like a double bonus. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. I'll try to be a better author so I hope you guys can forgive me.

* * *

Peri and Sakura were working together to take care of their injured silence. It has been three hours since their encounter with Orochimaru and the girls have been working nonstop to take care of their fallen teammates. Sakura adjusted Naruto's wet towel as she watched Peri slightly picked up Sasuke's head and took the cup filled with a green liquid to his lips. "What are you giving Sasuke? " she asked

"I'm giving them some medicine duh. This medicine is made out of special herbs that will help bring down their fevers and will help should help them feel better. My clan are experts when it comes to medicine so I know how to make this remedy." Peri explained as she administered the medicine to Sasuke and then administer the medicine to Naruto who immediately relax after they both drank their share. The two girls continue to take care of their injured teammates and took turns going on patrol to watched out for enemies. The two girls weren't friends so it was easy for them to work to each other which is normal because since they were polar opposites. Peri was the kind of girl who would swing of vines,didn't mind getting dirty when it came to training, and she was more of a wild child. The Senju used to hang out with the boys in her class she was friends with Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, and Choji the only girl she would Hinata only she wouldn't get on her nerves. Sakura on the other hand was completely girly and she was obsessed with makeup, hair products, and of course Sasuke so she was disgusted about the fact they had to hide under a fallen tree because she didn't want to get bugs in her hair. However they were hiding the girls ran into their Hinata who told them she was looking for them because the rest of their friends were worry about them. (It doesn't look like Sasuke and Naruto are going to wake up anytime soon.) Peri thought before checking their water supply "Can can you go to the river and get some more water?" the Senju asked holding a water jug. "Don't tell me what to do tomboy! You're holding the jug so what don't you do it?" the pink haired girl asked

"Look now isn't the time for fighting! Please Peri come back!" Hinata called over to her friend who stormed off in a huff.

Peri continued to walked away until she reached the river and she began to get her some more water. She could never understand why Sakura was like this and to be honest it didn't make any sense why was the girl being so difficult especially in their current situation. (Can't she be helpful just for once! Why is she so annoying I've tried everything for us to become friends and for some reason she hate my guts! What the heck did I ever do to her?!) she thought angrily while collecting water from the river shaking her head she made her way back to the camp until she sensed another presence her "Come on out Tenicho I know you're there." she said. The leaves above the burnette's head rustled as the black haired boy jumped off the branch and landed on his feet in of her "Nice to see you among the living." Tenicho chuckled ruffling her hair

"Shut the hell up jerk what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was on my way to the tower but then I got lost. Do you know why the exam is canceled because I've been trying to figure out why." he asked scratching his head in confusion. Peri began to tell him about her team's encounter with Orochimaru and how they had to hide until it was safer "Even though we're hiding we aren't going to be safe until we get out of here." she said

"Yeah you're right if Orochimaru really here then we need to get out of here as soon as possible." Tenicho said. They ran back to the campsite however they didn't know they were being followed by three ninjas. Meanwhile, where Hinata and Sakura were giving Naruto and Sasuke another dose of medicine and they changed their small towels and placed them on their foreheads (Oh Naruto please wake up soon.) Hinata thought to herself. Peri and Tenicho made it back to the camp carrying four jugs of water, seven fish that they caught themselves, and a basket full of fruit and vegetables "Wow you guys look horrible." Tenicho laughed at Sasuke's and Naruto's unconsciousness state

"Look we barely escape Orochimaru so your sarcasm isn't welcome." Sakura said with her hands on her hips.

 **-Center Tower-**

The rookies were sitting at their table with Neji, Tenten, and Lee with them "That's it! I'm going to look for Sasuke!" Ino yelled standing up and head over to the door. "You can't Ino the we are forbidden from going into the Forest of Death." Tenten protested grabbing Ino' wrist

"Well I have to go back it should take Sasuke this long to get here." she protested. The nine kids looked at each other with unsure looks they knew something was wrong for Anko told cancel the exam two days ago and the atmosphere around everyone. "You know she does have a point. I mean what if something happened to them? They're our friend and if they're in trouble we should help them." Choji said

"And knowing Hinata she probably left to find Naruto." Shino added

"Ok then it's settle let go!" Ino cheered and ran out the cafeteria with the others following center tower at three floors the first floor is where the cafeteria, the fighting arena, the locker rooms, and the bathroom. On the second floor was the where the genin stay until the exam are over each sections on this floor belongs to each village which consist on multiple bedrooms divided by gender, a beautiful kitchen and living room, bathrooms that are divided by gender, and a huge lounge. The that has a flat screen tv, three vending machines, five orange loveseats, a coffee table, and a pool table,and third floor was where the officials stay at. Ino, Choji, Kiba, Tenten, Neji, Shino, Lee, and Shikamaru sneak past by the guards who were patrolling. Getting by the security was no an easy task. The guards were all high class chuunin and jounin, but they were more worry about Hinata, Tenicho, Peri, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura so the all decided that they would find them and bring them back to the tower.

The eight genin left the cafeteria well they to drag Choji out of there be a he was still eating his lunch and wanted to wait until he was done to leave. "We won't be able to leave by the front door so we're gonna have to get out by a window." Shikamaru whispered as they quickly ran up the stairs and opened up the window closest to the stairway. Tenten summoned a rope and the new friends used the rope to climb down the tower "Ok now we just need to find them. Kiba sense out their scents with Akamaru." Shikamaru said. Kiba nodded his head and made a hand sin and Akamaru jumped off of his shoulders and began walking in a circle sniffing the air. After a few minutes they found their scents "Found them follow us Akamaru and I will lead the way." Kiba said. They all ran in a single file line following the boy and his dog (From what I can something or someone is causing this uproar. In fact, it caused so much panic they had to escort every single team to the tower whoever is causing this trouble must be a formidable foe and if Naruto, Peri, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura are still in the forest they can be in serious danger. I hope that they are all safe until we get there. Then again if we ran into this foe we might have to fight them and even if we work together we might not make it out alive, maybe we should of brought one of the adults with us like Kakashi sensei or Asuma sensei.) Shikamaru thought to himself analyzing the situation. "Look it's no used to back out not Shikamaru we're already here so we have to go through with our plan no matter what." Choji said

"I know but don't worry I'm not gonna back out. I just think we're about to bite off more we can chew ya know like always." he said to his childhood friends

"Hey how far we from Sasuke!" Ino said

"Don't worry we're almost there! We'll reach them in about seven minutes." Kiba called. They all dashed through the forest until they saw smoke rising to the air and they leaped into the trees ro follow the trail. Orochimaru was following them as well he had order Kin, Dosu, and Zaku to locate Sasuke in order to test Sasuke's newfound power and to capture him. He also decided to capture Peri as well since he was very surprised that the Senju were still around Orochimaru had heard about the Civil War and how that same war destroyed the strongest clan in the world. He was lead to believe that they all were extinct just like the Uchiha so he was surprised that there was are survivors of the Senju Clan.

~Time Skip~

Tenicho, Peri, Hinata, and Sakura decided to pack up camp and leave, they were very close to the tower and if they didn't leave now they would be disqualified. Dosu, Kin, and Zaku came out of their hiding places and blocked their path "Wake up Sasuke we want to fight him." Dosu demanded

"He isn't even conscious and you want to fight Duckbutt?!" Peri growled cracking her knuckles

"Stop calling him that!" the pink haired girl screeched flaring at her teammate. (We're gonna get out of here without a fight. (Well looks like we're not getting out of here without a fight.) Tenicho narrowing his eyes as he took a deep breath " **Wind Style: Immense Breakthrough!** " he yelled expelling a large gust of wind from his mouth realizing that they were gonna have to fight his sister also joined the battle " **Water Style: Raging Waves!** " The three sound ninjas dodged the two attacks and began their counterattack against the twins while Hinata and Sakura protected Naruto and Sasuke in the background with nervous expressions on their faces. Zakut just smirked and stretched his arms out in front of him " **Slicing Sound Wave!** " A huge wall of sound fish out of the palms of his hands and deflected the twins' attack. Kin and Dosu attack Peri and Tenicho who barely had time to defend themselves. As the fight went on it was the twins who begin to have the upper hand in the fight Kink threw her shuriken at Tenicho who did a backflip and teleported himself behind her and slash her back with this kunai which while his sister was in the middle of a taijutsu battle with Dosu. You see, the twins were tag team partners so when it comes to working as a team they both were at their strongest. The Hyuga was watching them fight in amazement while the pink haired girl stared at the ground ashamed of her weakness. Sakura also knew that she was the weakest member on her team, but she didn't know realizes how weak she was until now. At the academy, she was never concern about ninja training which she's starting to regret intelligence wasn't enough to survive in the shinobi world. She need to be strong and strength was something she doesn't have Why am I so weak?! No I can't cry right now I have to do what I can to help!) she thought standing up grabbing a paper bomb from her pouch and threw a paper bomb at their opponents. "Ha! Your aim is way off honey." Kin laughter throwing the paper right back at her. "SAKURA WATCH OUT!" Peri yelled " **LEAF HURRICANE!** " Lee yelled kicking the bomb away from the girl. Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, and Shino jumped out of the trees and landed in front of their comrades. "What are you guys doing here?" Tenicho asked

"You guys were taking forever to get to the tower so we came to check on you guys." Shino answered. While everybody was still fight the Kin, Dosu, and Zaku nobody noticed the dark purple mist coming from Sasuke's curse mark. " **Water Style: Raging Waves!"** Peri spat out another blast of water at Zaku but he dodged it can grabbed her arm putting her in a submission hold. "Ya know it's a shame I have hurt a pretty girl like yourself but Lord Orochimaru gave us orders to kill you then fight Sasuke." he chuckled putting more pressure on her arms, but he was knocked off when Tenicho kicked Zaku off her then suddenly someone grab Peri's shoulder.

"Peri who did this to you?" Sasuke asked darkly while helping her stand up there was a dark purple mist swirling around his whole body and his curse marks was all over his arms and legs. (What is that chakra around him? This is bad.) Shikamaru thought "You guys get back!" he yelled. Neji activated his Bakugan and he was amazed when he saw how immense Sasuke's chakra was now it really was unnatural and quite terrifying. "Who did this to you Peri?" Sasuke asked again it angered to see the bruises on his best friend's arms. If somebody told him that the girl would be his best friend at the academy he wouldn't believe them, but ever since their mission to the Land of Waves the two of them had gotten closer to each other and now his feelings for the burnette were getting stronger into something he didn't recognize "If you want to know the person who hurt your little friend was me." Zaku smirked laughing. Just after he said that the Uchiha ran behind and swiftly broke his arms a sicking crack and Zaku's screams could heard throughout the forest. "No Sasuke stop!" Peri yelled pulling her friend off of Zaku and restrained him by giving him a hug. The curse marks began to disappeared from his arms and the mist that was surrounding him vanashined as he collapsed backwards luckily Peri was there to catch him. "Well, well, well looks like I've finally found you. Nice job my dear servants I will handle the rest from here." Orochimaru chuckled appearing from the shadows. (Oh no it's him! He's trying to get Sasuke again!) Sakura thought shaking the blond haired boy,"Hey Naruto! Naruto wake up!"

"Hey what's going on?" Naruto asked rubbing his eyes then panic when he saw Orochimaru "We need to go now everybody we need to run away!" he yelled. The three sound ninjas and Orochimaru created a barrier of sound that had ten cages to locked the kids them in. Peri and Tenicho looked at each other and nodded to each other they both knew what they had to do in order to escape they would have to use their kekkei genkai. They promised their godfather that they wouldn't use their kekkei genkai in public they both knew what would happen if anyone discovered their secret, but that didn't matter right now they needed to escape this forest before it was too late. " **Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence!** " they yelled in union. Suddenly, a huge forest began to grow around the areas the branches of the trees swooped down and picked up their friends and continue to grow until they reach the sky. (No way what is this jutsu?!) Dosu thought with his eyes filled with fear as he watched the twins made another hand sign and the forest began to move directly towards the tower.

The forest that was created was moved faster than the speed of light even it was moving so fast that a huge dust cloud behind it. "What kind of jutsu is this? Chakra is circling around the trees and it's converting into a life force! How is this possible?" Neji gasped not believing what he was sensing."I didn't know Peri and Tenicho could do this!" Hinata shrieked. A huge snake appeared from the best dust cloud. Peri saw the snake from the corner o9f her eyes and swiped her right arm horizontality. When she made that motion the tree next of her smack the snake in the face and sending it backwards "Hold on guys the tower's straight ahead!" Peri said

"What kind of jutsu is this?!" Sasuke yelled

"We'll tell you later but for now brace yourselves!" Tenicho yelled as the trees smashed into the tower making the walls crumbled to the ground and everyone fell out of the trees onto the floor. Kakashi, Vilia, Hiruzen, Asuma, Anko, Iruka, and Kurenai ran over to them and help them up (That's Wood Style the sacred power of the first hokage! Why did they used their kekkei genkai? Did they run into Orochimaru?) Hiruzen asked himself. Everyone expect for Peri, Tenicho, and Hiruzen were looking at the trees that was sticking out from different parts of the building. It was hard for anyone to process what just happened, the huge commotion attracted a huge crowd who looked at the spectacle in amazement Tenicho fainted but Asuma managed to catch him before he hit the ground."What was that jutsu?" Sasuke whispered

"Well let's just say you are not the only one with a kekkei genkai." Peri laughed then she fainted due to exhaustion.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Preliminary Ultimate Showdown Part 1

The third hokage looked at the large crowd in front of him waiting for him to speak. It's been a whole two days since the whole fiasco in the forest of death and now it was time to continue with the chunin exams. "First I would like to begin with an apology due to fiasco during the second exam. After discussing it over with Anko we decided that all of you have passed the second exam." Hiruzen said

"What we all passed?" Tenten gasped

"I guess because of the problem with Orochimaru they decided to cut their losses and continue with the exams." Peri said then sent a worry looked to Sasuke who flinched in pain because of the curse mark and she wasn't the only one who noticed it. Sakura tried to convince Sasuke to quit but he just ignored her. Hiruzen begin to explain the origins of the chunin exams and how it was used to examine the strength of the five great nations as well as used the exams as a tool to balance the power of the hidden village. Showing off a shinobi's power was a way for their village to gain recognition and to attract attention to the feudal lords and to other wealthy people who would asked for the shinobi's services. When he finished his lecture a sickly looking man came over to the hokage and whispered something to him Hiruzen nodded and took a step back. The sickly looking man walked over to the crowd and cleared his throat "Hello everyone my name is Hayate Gekko and I need all of you to participate in a preliminary round before we can go on to the final round." Hayate said

"PRELIMINARY ROUND?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Shikamaru and Naruto yelled

"We just barely survive that crazy forest and we only had two days to recover. Can't we have a little bit more time to recover?" Ino begged. Everyone in the room expect for the sand siblings had some sort of injury from cuts all over their bodies to broken bones. "I'm sorry, but that's just not possible. You see even though the second exam was cut short we didn't know that so many of you would pass. Please try to understand the situation feudal lords as well as people from high class societies will be here for the final round and they came to see only the best and we can't waste their time however, if you don't think you can continue please leave right away so can begin the preliminary round." Hayate said before coughing into his sleeve. Sakura tried to convince Sasuke to quit because the was still in pain Sasuke just glared at her and told to mind her own business. Naruto got angry at Sasuke and he opened his mouth to defend her Sasuke told him that he wanted to fight the blonde haired and the brunette teammates the most which made them both happy.

 **First Match: Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akado**

Sasuke and Yoroi were standing across from each other at the battle field with everyone else was watching from the stands above them. "Alright now I explain the rules of the preliminary round. The preliminary round will be one-on-one matches and there are no rules. The match will be over if somebody dies or is incapable to fight. There will be times when I will step in if a match goes on for too long and it will be announced as a tie or a double knockout if the fighters are unconscious. The first match which will be against Sasuke Uchiha of the Hidden Leaf and Yoroi Akado of the Hidden Sound let the battle begin!" Hayate announced as Sasuke and Yoroi took a fighting stance. (Because of the stupid curse mark I can't use my Sharingan and my own jutsu is off limits. Maybe I can laugh this guy to death.) Sasuke thought sarcastically and he just tried to focus on his match so he can win. At first Sasuke and Yoroi were both equal in match testing each other's strength by using shurikenjutsu Yoroi created a chakra blade that covered his right hand, with it he hit Sasuke sending him crashing into the wall quicker than he realized Yoroi began to steal his chakra making him grow weaker. "Get away Sasuke if you get hit my that chakra blade again you're done for!" Peri exclaimed and she let of a sigh of relief when Sasuke pushed the sound ninja off him. "You're trying to steal my chakra." Sasuke growled

"Well I'm glad you noticed I have the ability to absorb people's chakra and convert it into my own strength." Yoroi snickered kicking the black haired boy up in the air the curse mark that was once dormant on his neck activated again.

(No! I'm not gonna let this thing take over!) Sasuke thought trying to restrict the temptations of the evil mark. All of the ninjas from the sound village were well aware of the curse mark so it surprised all of them when Sasuke managed to suppress the curse with his will alone. "No way! How did he suppressed the curse mark?" Zaku asked his leader who was looking at Sasuke with a hungry look in his eyes. "How did Sasuke stop the curse mark from taking over him?" Sakura asked in a quiet voice

"It's looks like he managed to overcome it by his will and desire to win with his own power." Peri answered "Finally back in control Sasuke turned his leg until it hit Yoroi's stomach "Oh yeah now finish him off!" Peri cheered raising her fist "Don't to tell me twice this battle's over! **LION'S BARRAGE!** " Sasuke yelled crashing his opponent to the ground. Hayate kneeled down the unconscious boy to check up on him "Yoroi is unable to battle so the winner of the fist match is Sasuke Uchiha." the referee declared. Kakashi jumped over the railing of the stands and into the battle arena putting his leg out to catch his students the medical team were already going to work and offer Sasuke their medical service "I'll handle him so don't worry." Kakashi said as he teleported away with Sasuke. "Hey do you know what's that mark on Sasuke's neck?" Naruto asked

"What are you talking about? There's no mark on his neck." Peri lied while Sakura just stayed quiet, they both made a promise to Sasuke that they wouldn't tell Naruto about the curse mark until the chunin exams were over so wouldn't distracted. The next five matches went by pretty quickly one by one there was someone who won and some who lost. Shino defeated Zaku by clogging the air holes on his palms with his bugs and Dosu defeated Choji instantly. They all had a ten minute break until it was time for the next match to begin.

 **Sixth Match: Peri Senju vs Jetsu**

"All right it's finally my turn time to get this party started!" Peri yelled as she did a backflip in the air and landed on her feet with a smile on her face while her opponent glared at her. Jetsu was a tall pale boy with grey eyes and brown spiky hair he wore a dark green hoodie, tan shorts, and his headband was tied around his arm. "The six match between Princess Peri Senju of the Hidden Leaf and Jetsu of the Hidden Grass now let the battle!" Hayate said. Jetsu ran over to Peri getting ready to punch her but she quickly dodge it and countered by kicking him sending him crashing into the wall creating a small dent in it. Everybody continued to watch Peri and Jetsu exchanging blows "Wow look at her go!" Choji cheered

"What did you expect from my girl." Kiba smirked as he continued to watch the battle go on. Kiba always had a huge crush on Peri he wanted loved her the longest time so he was really had when she wasn't going to be on his team. What really bother him was how close Sasuke and Peri were getting he didn't know what was going on but he was going to stop it no matter." **Fire Style: Burning Ash!** " Jetsu yelled exhaling a gust of flammable smoke towards the girl. The brunette just smirked as she leaped into the air dodging the smoke which was fairly easy for her because she has always been very athletic. gritted her teeth jumping away from the smoke Jetsu released another pile of smoke at her and clenched his teeth. The smoke turned into a ball of flames and exploded all around the battlefield "What kind of jutsu was that?" Tenten asked

"That was a very high class jutsu I'm impressed that a genin would know how to use that jutsu." Guy said

"Looks like the grass village posses strong young shinobi the princess is going to have her hands full." Kurenai said.

"I highly doubt that." Naruto disagreed as he continue to watch the match. Peri landed on her feet and just smirked (No way! She should have burns all over the body with that jutsu!) Jetsu thought gritting his team. The brunette made a shadow clone which fight Jetsu while the real one was nowhere to be seen. " **Water Style:Rain Hail!** " the shadow clone yelled

" **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb!** " Jetsu yelled smiling when his attack knocked the Senju off her feet.

Jetsu smirked and he jumped into the air with his kunai in hand as he was about to stab her in the chest "Peri move!" Kiba yelled with concern written all over his face

"Too late!" Jetsu said landing on top of her before getting off her the kunai was lodged into her chest "Any last words?" he asked

"Yeah there's something you need to know." she whispered softly

"And what's that?" Jetsu smirked thinking that he won this battle. "I'm behind you." the shadow clone said before disappearing into a small cloud of white smoke (What a shadow clone!) he thought to himself turning around only to meet Peri's fist sending flying a few feet away from her " **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!** " Peri yelled creating a dragon made out of water to and it hit the brown haired boy in the chest knocking him out. "Jetsu is unable to battle the winner is Peri Senju." Hayate declared.

"YES!" Peri cheered making an air fist pumped

"Way a go sis!" Tenicho cheered

"I knew she was gonna win!" Naruto cheered and Kakashi smiled through his mouth, to say that he was happy that his students were winning was an understatement he was proud of them they were proving that all of their hard work of training was paying off. (Peri's always been the type of person who would wait for the right moment. Even if training she never just charged at her opponents like Sasuke and Naruto does she would wait until the right moment to strike. She learned that jutsu by watching me use that jutsu with my battle with Zabuza. No wonder she was the top kunoichi of the year.) Kakashi said to himself while chucking. After the six match it was the seventh matc which was Sakura against Ino and their fight was the longest so far. The two girls were not the strongest however they were giving everything they got to win the match and they knocked themselves out in the end which Hayate declared the match over as a result of a double knock out. After Sakura's and Ino's battle it was Gaara's turn to fight and his opponent was a genin from the Hidden Rain Village. The battle lasted about five seconds after Gaara killed his opponent with his sand scarring everyone in there. "How horrible." Shikamaru said disgusted by the sand genin's actions

"I can't believe he just killed that guy he went way too far." Naruto said feeling sick to his stomach "I mean seriously it was just a march he didn't need to kill the dude."

"Yeah you're right. He's too strong for any of us it's best to stay away from him." Shino advised watching the proctor wiped the blood from the floor poor Hinata didn't have a chance to defeat her cousin even though she did her very best if it wasn't for Vilia, Guy,Kakashi, and Asuma interfering Neji would of killed his younger cousin. Soon enough the night had come and everyone went to the second floor where they all went to sleep so they could be prepared for the next battle that will take place tomorrow morning.

 **-Later that night in the Hidden Leaf Hospital-**

A tall man wearing a black cloak made his way through the hospital making his way to a certain room, Sasuke's room. This man was no other than Itachi Uchiha, he has been watching over Sasuke since the exams started and when Vilia told him that Orochimaru gave him the curse mark the mysterious man was furious and made a mad dash to the hospital to check on the boy. The mysterious man knew the risk if anyone saw him he would probably either be thrown in prison or killed right on the spot but then again he couldn't blame his former comrades not after the horrible crime he committed five years ago. A stab of sadness pierced him in the heart the tragedy five years ago was something he wished he could forget but that was impossible no matter how hard he tries he will always remember the night he made Sasuke cry. He wished he was there to protect his little brother from Orochimaru and wished he was there finally made it to his destination and walked in the room when he saw Sasuke in the state he was in the man silently cursed Orochimaru vowing a slow and painful death. Sasuke has bandages all over his body and he was hooked up to three different machines to heal his body recover quickly."Well this is a surprise what are you doing here Itachi Uchiha?" Kabuto asked holding a kunai to the back of his neck

"It really isn't any of your business and I strongly suggest you to leave this room." Itachi warned the grey haired boy

"Or what?" Kabuto smirked taking his chakra scalpel out and ran towards the older Uchiha who dodged the attack and threw the sound ninja against the wall. Quicker than a flash, the Uchiha struck Kabuto's throat with his blade then Kabuto slowly morphed into a mud and fell in the floor (Damn he trick me it was just a clone.) Itachi silently cursed feeling foolish for being trick by a simple replacement jutsu.

Itachi search for Kabuto's chakra, but he couldn't sense it and which means that the intruder left the hospital. In fact, Kabuto was hiding outside the window of Sasuke's room (He let out a sigh of relief as he looked back at Sasuke "Sasuke I sorry this happened to you if I was there you would have never received the curse mark. But I guess I'm the last person you want to see." Itachi chuckled sadly sitting down in a chair next to the bed he knew that this moment wouldn't last for long because soon it would be morning and he would have to leave Sasuke once more. Itachi really didn't want to leave his brother or the village he would do anything for everything to return back to normal. "Itachi what are you doing here?" Sasuke muttered slowly waking up he couldn't believe that Itachi was right in front of him. So many questions was racing through his mind he felt so conflicted a part of him wanted to best him to dearly and other part of him wanted to hug him and never let him go. "I know you don't want to see me and I completely understand. Just let me be your big brother just this one time." he whispered softly as Sasuke looked at his brother for the longest time before lure back to sleep by the soothing touch of his big brother.. Itachi knew that he would have to leave soon the only thing he could do is be there for his little brother now before the night was over. A few hours later the sun began to rise as the morning approached and the moon began to fade away from the sky. The early birds began to sing waking up the people in the sleepy village and as the moon disappear so did Itachi.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I hope all of you had a fantastic Thanksgiving with your family and friends! How did you like Sasuke's moment with his brother? And how did Itachi entered the village without anybody knowing expect for Kabuto I wonder? The next chapter will be coming as soon as possible, it will probably be up next weekend because i have final exams all next week. I hope I did alright with the fighting scenes and just for you guys to know even though Kiba's has a crush on Peri this is still a Sasuke love story.

Until next time!

~BeautifulForestPrincess~


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto: The Path We Choose Chapter 17: The Ultimate Showdown part 2! Jiraiya the Pervy Sage Comes to Town!

 **Tenth Match: Tenicho Senju vs Omoi**

For the tenth match Tenicho was up and he was fighting a boy from the Hidden Cloud name Omoi. "Ok if both of you are ready let the battle begin!" Hayate declared. The two boys pulled out their kunai and launched at each other. They were moving so fast their moments looked like blurs which was impressive for two genin to be moving at the same speed that match a chunin. Omoi did a backflip landing behind the black haired Senju preparing to stab him in the back until Tenicho completely vanished out of sight and reappeared three feet away from him. Regaining his composure tried to stab the boy again and failed because the same thing happened just like last time Omoi continue to try and hit Tenicho who kept on disappearing from Omoi then reappearing a few feet away. "What kind of jutsu is the young prince using?" Kurnai asked

"Is it the Transportation Jutsu?" Lee asked amazed by Tenicho's ability to dodge

"Not exactly. It's a special jutsu called the flying raijin jutsu." Vilia said

"I've never heard of that before." Naruto said

"Neither have I." Lee added

"I'm not surprised since it's a high class jutsu. The flying raijin jutsu was created by Tobirama Senju who was Second Hokage. Tenicho is already proficient with the teleportation jutsu so I taught him how to use this jutsu." Vilia explained watching her student teleport away from his enemy once again. And just like his sensei previous explain Tenicho was performing the flying raijin jutsu before the match began he secretly placed his kunai at the four corners of the room allowing him to instantly teleport away from Omoi's attack. " **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!** " Tenicho yelled summoning a large gust of wind. "So he's a wind style user huh? Interesting." Temari smirked

"Looks like you got a rival Temari." Kankuro laughed as his sister rolled her eyes at the puppet user before directing her attention to the match. Omoi saw the wind stay attack coming I got his way and gritted his teeth and began to weave some hand signs then stretch his arms outward. " **Lightning Style: Thunderbolt!** " he yelled sending electrical discharges from his palms. The electricity clashed with the wind causing there to be sparks flying around everywhere "I could my jutsu fail! Especially since it always hits its mark!" Omoi gasped in disbelief. "Well it seems like your village didn't a good job explaining the five chakra natures. Lightning style is weak against wind style so as of right now this battle is finished. **Wind Style: Dust Storm Jutsu!** " Tenicho yelled as a huge dust storm swept Omoi off his feet and knocked him unconscious as he fell to the ground.

"Omoi is unable to battle the winner is Tenicho Senju!" Hayate said.

"HELL YEAH! THAT'S MY BRO!" Peri cheered the background around her was a bright blue color with yellow stripes came outward from her.

"Alright he won!" Tenten smiled

"I had no idea that a genin could use such a high level jutsu. The other rookies also cheered for Tenicho's victory giving him high fives and congratulating him. (That student of mine has always been able to overwhelmed his opponents with his speed he's a calm, cool, and collected fighter which allows him to stay calm during tough situations. That's why he was the rookie of the year along with Sasuke.) Vilia thought with a proud smirk on her face. "Wow that was an amazing battle! Now I really want to battle Tenicho with the full power of youth!" Lee cheered with a fire in his eyes

(Both siblings have remarkably abilities. So this is the power of the Senju.) Dosu analyzed.

The next battle was against Choji and Dosu the Akimichi did his best in battle and was quickly defeated. "I hope Choji will be okay." a soft voice spoke their concerns, turned around and much to their surprise, they saw Hinata walking over to them back with a nurse following her. "Hinata what are you doing here? You should be at the hospital getting some rest." Sakura said

"I know...b-but I wanted to watch because she wanted to watch the rest of the match. "Are you sure you'll" Shikamaru asked

"Yes I'll fine as long as I stay close to the nurse who's going to be fighting next?" Hinata asked

"Naruto is gonna your our teammate Kiba." Shino answered quietly.

 **Twelfth Match: Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka**

The young teens ran to the arena with eyes filled with determination. After Hayate began the battle the two boys tested each other's abilities then the battle turned into a hand to hand combat battle. The Inuzuka jumped into the air as he gotten ready to attack"It's no use so give it up! **FANG OVER FANG!** " he yelled transforming his body into a twister and his body along with his dog and they rushed towards him. Hinata gasp praying that the love of her life wasn't injured. Naruto was staggering to get on his feet trying to regain his balance (He's so fast I have to think of something to slow him down. But what can I do? Even if I did slow Kiba down Akamaru can still attack-wait that's it!) he smirked and began digging in his ninja pouch with a huge grin on his face. (What is he grinning about? What kind of plan is this idiot plotting well he can't execute his plan if we attack first!) Kiba thought to himself as he ran and his dog charged at the blonde boy who threw a smoke bomb covering the arena with a purple smoke. "I don't get it why did Naruto throw a smoke bomb? Wouldn't it just been better if he made a shadow clone?" Peri asked

"Right now Naruto is giving himself more time to come up with a strategy. He can't match Kira's speed so maybe he has another plan." Kakashi said. Hinata looked at her teammate then focus her attention on the blonde haired boy (You can win Naruto I know you can.) she thought to herself while squeezing her fists together making her look like she was praying, she knew that her crush can pull through. "Hinata are you daydreaming about Naruto again?" Peri asked with a devious smile

"WHAT?!" Hinata gasped waving her hands around in a defend manner,"I-I mean I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Ha! You can't trick me girl. We all know you have thing for him." Peri smirked

"I-I'm j-just trying to cheer for both of them" the blue haired girl protested.

"I wonder how Naruto will counter Kiba's and Akamaru's combination moves it looks like to me that he doesn't stand a chance." Asuma said

"Don't count him out yet, I know he has something up his sleeve after all he is absolutely unpredictable allowing to be very flexible in battle." Kakashi defended his student.

When the smoke clearly faded away the Uzumaki was nowhere in sight the Kiba and Akamaru were sniffing the air trying track down his scent. "Damn where did he go?" Kiba muttered however heard Akamaru howled in pain and he turned around. When he did turn around he was was looking at two white dogs in front of him. He was trying to figure out which one was the real Akamaru and which one was Naruto disguising himself as his dog."Heh. If you think that a stupid trick like that will trick me than you're dead wrong!" Kiba yelled throwing a paper bomb at the dog to the left which immediately revealed to be Akamaru not Naruto. "WHAT?! Akamaru are you okay?!" Kiba yelled running over to his dog. While he was attending an injured Akamaru the dog that was still standing behind them was revealed to be the real Naruto. "What the heck! What's going on?!" he yelled

"You idiot you fell right into my trap! I knew that I couldn't never beat the both of you while you were working as a team so I decided to transform into your dog so you can be confused. And while you were fighting your partner I would attack you without you even noticing." Naruto explained. "He anticipated Kiba's moves. Members of his clan are excellent when it comes to fighting alongside their canine partners. The only way to ever stand a chance against or if you're lucky a chance to defeat them is to ruin their combination moves which is what Naruto did. He knew the only chance he had was to win was to set them up by having Kiba attacking Akamaru instead of him what a brilliant plan." Asuma said impressed

"I told you to never underestimate him." Kakashi smirked. Now it's time for my brand new special jutsu!" Naruto yelled appearing behind the brown haired boy with a grin

"Oh yeah beat him to the ground Naruto!" Peri cheered

"Yeah let's see that new jutsu of yours!" Sakura said the brown haired boy channeled his chakra into his nail making them sharper like a lion ready to strike. But Naruto's jutsu wasn't that special like he said it would. His so called brand new jutsu was just him farting in Kiba's face. A greenish yellow color cloud filled the arena it was

absolutely horrific nobody was able to breathe properly the stench was so strong that everyone has to cover their nose while some people like Kiba, Omoi, Lee, Choji, Ino, Tenicho, and Kankuro fainted due to being the stench being so strong. Naruto just sweatdropped as he saw the screen unfold around him (Oh man I did I kill everybody?) he asked himself turning blue at the thought. A comical thought bubble appeared next to Naruto's head which show all of his friends collapsing on the floor as the doctors took their bodies to buried them it also show the homage trying to soothe him who was sobbing. The thought bubble burst as he let out a wail "NO! I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL EVERYONE WITH MY DART I HAD A BURRITO FOR LUNCH! PLEASE LIVE!"

The winner is Naruto Uzumaki. Now let's take a dive minute break and can somebody please get some air freshener!" Hayate gagged. After the five minute break the rookies crowded around their blonde idiotic friend "I can't believe you did farted that was so disgusting!" Ino screamed

"Hey it's not something I can control it just happen!" Naruto countered, "But I've got to admit it was a clever way to beat Kiba." Peri and Sakura scowled at their teammate's answer and punched him in the head "YOU ARE SUCH A DISGUSTING PIG!" they screamed watching Naruto was crying on the floor with two large bumps on his head.

"What a drag." Shikamaru sighed

"Tell me about it." Shino said agreeing with his the Nara.

~Time Skip~

The next battle was between Tenten and Temari the ninja weapon user was at a complete disadvantage since the sand kunoichi as a long distance wind style user. At the end Tenten didn't stand a chance Temari won with no problem, she threw the brown haired girl off her fan. Lee jumped from the stands and caught his unconscious teammate "How dare you treat your opponent that way!" he snapped

"Shut up and leave. Take that piece of trash with you." she laughed putting her hands on her hips. Lee was about the fight her until Guy came over and block his way final match was between Lee and Gaara, the taijutsu user wasn't able to make much progress because Gaara kept using his sand to block his attacks. Lee did his best to fight back impressing everybody by activating his eight inner gates, but he was ultimately defeated and was almost killed if it wasn't for his senses for intervening. After the preliminary round was over Hayate briefly explained how the final exam will progress and asked Temari, Shino, Shikamaru, Peri, Tenicho, Dosu, Karui, and Gaara to take a slip of paper from the box that the homage was holding. "Now please read the number on the paper out loud please." Hayate said

"Two."

"Three."

"Four."

"Six."

"One, of course."

"Seven."

"Eight."

"Okay so that means Sasuke will be number five." Anko muttered writing it down on a clipboard and showed the group of kids the order of the matches for the final round.

 **Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga**

 **Peri Senju vs Kankuro**

 **Shikamaru Nara vs Temari**

 **Dosu vs Shino**

 **Tenicho vs Karui**

 **Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara**

Hiruzen told everyone that the final round will begin in one month as the contestants exited the building to get ready to train. Team 7 ran over to the hospital to visit their injured friend (He's gonna want to know who he's going to fight in the final round.) Peri thought to herself.

 **-Hidden Leaf Hospital-**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T SEE SASUKE?!" Naruto and Sakura screamed enraged at the hospital secretary who was shaking like a leaf her eyes her wide with absolute fear. "Now just relax I arranged it this way so you can be focus on training." Kakashi said now he was regretting this decision because they turned on him, and while all of this was getting on Peri managed to sneak away from the others. She used her chakra to climb up the hospital's wall looking for her friend when she reached Sasuke's room she tapped on the window to gaining his attention. The black haired Uchiha opened up the window and helped the brunette inside "You're crazy loser." he said

"Shut up Duckbutt just be grateful that I managed to bring tomatoes for you." she grinned putting the brown colored basket. There wasn't just tomatoes was not the only thing in the basket there was also two peanut butter jelly sandwiches, two cans of orange soda, and onigiri rice balls. Peri began to tell him how the preliminary round and she also told Sasuke that he was going to fight Gaara which was something that she has very happy about. Sasuke and Peri began to talk about others things and then decided to watch a movie, they both were sitting on the beds underneath the sheets with a bowl of popcorn between them. Sasuke and Kakashi was supposed to train outside the village in order to help him get ready instead he called the secretary and told her that he wasn't feeling well so he would start his training tomorrow. It amazed him how much this girl meant to him, how she managed to soothe the pain that his older brother caused and gave him peace Sasuke knew that Peri was his best friend the bond she had with him was even stronger than the bond he has with Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. His mind crept back to the memories of last night when Itachi came to visit him when he was barely unconscious. He still couldn't figure out why his brother came or how he could sneak into the village, Sasuke shook his head and forcibly pushed those thoughts out of his head. Those questions can be solved later for now, he was going to enjoyed this moment with his best friend.

Naruto was walking around the village lost in thought the preliminary rounds were finally over and he was facing Neji in the first rounds. (What am I gonna do? Kakashi senses is going to be busy training Sasuke and Konohamaru's pathetic excuse of a teacher is a pervert!) he groaned remembering what told place twenty minutes ago.

 _-_ _Flashback-_

 _Ebisu were at the local hot springs teaching Naruto how to stand on the water with his chakra. "Keep concentrating your chakra image you're trying to stay afloat on a raft that's being pushed the seas." Ebisu said adjusting his glasses_

" _Man this is a lot harder than I-OW! HOT! HOT! HOT!" Naruto screamed failing around in the boiling water. Ebisu just sighed then looked at a familiar looking man peeking at the women's hot springs "Hey you! Why are you peeking on the ladies that is highly in proper sir, I have no other choice but to report you!" he said. The man looked at the tobetsku jounin with an unimpressed look on his face. The man has waist length white hair tied into a ponytail, dark colored eyes with a red line that stops at his cheeks under each of his of his eyes. He wore a green short sleeved shirt, a green pants, and red jacket. He had red wooden sandals on his feet and a large scroll on his back, this man was no other than Jiraiya the biggest pervert in the Land of Fire. "No way you're Master Jiraiya!" Ebisu exclaimed_

" _Shut up you're gonna blow my cover!" Jiraiya snapped knocking him unconscious_

" _Hey why are you peeking at the ladies?!" Naruto yelled getting out of the water. The women who was on the other side screamed in anger and threw all of the towels, lotion bottles, and shoes at him. The three of them ran away from the enraged women Naruto and Jiraiya left Ebisu behind who was having a nosebleed because of the women that were beating him up. "Well that was close. See ya later squirt!" Jiraiya said walking away_

" _Hey wait a minute you knocked out my teacher! Hang on...can you train me instead Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked_

" _Don't call me that? I am the the handsome sage of Mount Myoboku Jiraiya the Toad Sage!" Jiraiya declared striking a pose_

" _So can you train me?"_

" _Look kid I'm not training you." The white haired man said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke._

 _-_ _End of Flashback_ _-_

"Where did that pervy old man go now?" Naruto asked scratching his head trying to figure out where could he went. He finally found Jiraiya flirting with Vilia at the dango shop "I must say Vilia you have truly become beautiful over the years. How about we go out for coffee?" Jiraiya asked flirtatiously wiggling his eyebrows causing Naruto and Villa sweatdropped at his actions.

"No thanks I have a boyfriend already so can you stop flirting?" she said irritated with an anime tick mark on her face. "Are you sure you have a boyfriend? I never see him around." he teased not noticing the pain on the redhead's face. The background went completely black as three bells could be heard and a girly squeal of pain after a seconds Jiraiya was laying on the ground with comical spirals in his eyes, four golden stars were spinning in a circle around the top of his head and three pinkish red bumps on his head. The blonde haired boy ran over to the two of them "Sorry about Pervy Sage Vilia sensei." he apologized

"No need to apologize he's been a pervert ever since I've met him, always flirting with women he has changed at all." she replied walking away, "You're gonna be in the finals right? You better start training for it Neji Hyuga was last year's rookie of the year and he's expert of the Byakugan."

"Yeah I know I was going to have Pervy Sage with my training." Naruto explain grabbed the unconscious men's left arm while his shadow clone grabbed his left arm and they began to dragged him away from Vilia who turned around with a somber expression on her face. Quickly she took out a silver heart shaped locket and looked at the of picture herself and Itachi smiling happily on her birthday (Please be safe Itachi….wherever you are.) she silently prayed holding her locket to her heart. She and the older Uchiha go way back in fact they were both on the same team after the civil war took place and he left without a word and since then she has been taking care of his younger brother and keeping an eye on the twins. "Please come home soon I miss you so much." she whispered softly with tears in her eyes. "Will ya stop following me?!" Jiraiya snapped making Vilia flinched as she quickly dried her tears

"No! You need to help me train because you knocked out my last sensei!" Naruto said the toad sage just sighed as he looked at the boy

"Look yo not doing anything so just help him train okay?" Vilia smiled crossing her arms.

Jiraiya looked at the woman than looked at the Naruto with a sigh,"Alright fine I'll train you follow me." Jiraiya said walking as the blonde haired boy happily followed him

"ALRIGHT TIME FOR SOME INTENSE TRAINING!" Naruto fist bumped the air before running after the white haired man. In one of the hotels that the foreign genin were staying for the exams Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari were walking down the hall heading towards their room. They got a call from their sensei telling the, to meet them in their hotel room for a team meeting "I wonder what Baki sensei wants." Temari whispard

"Well we'll find out soon, but whatever this meeting is going to be about it must be serious." Kankuro whispered back to his sister. Gaara was walking ahead of his siblings however he came to an abrupt halt when a girl the same age came running over to them with a big smile. The girl had sandy brown hair and indigo eyes she was a little shorter than Gaara she reached only up to his shoulder. She wore a teal colored short sleeve shirt, dark grey, shorts, and blue sandals her headband was tied around her neck like a necklace. "Karuna? What are you doing here?" Gaara asked when she reached them

"I came to watch you compete silly!" Karuna smiled giving the redhead jinchuuriki a hug. Karuna was Gaara only friend back in their village the two of them met when they were six years old when she decided to play with him. Unlike everyone else in the village she was never afraid of Gaara and she was the only person who can calm him down. She was actually on his team, but she didn't travel with them due to a serious leg injury from their last mission even though she was a little disappointed that she couldn't complete in the exams, but she decided to come to cheer for her teammates. "Does your parents know that you're here Karuna?" Temari asked

"Yes they do, my parents told me that I could come to the Leaf village as long as I stay close to Baku sensei and not to pushed myself." Karuna explained. Baki looked at his students and called them in their hotel room Temari was sitting on the armchair while Kankuro was sitting next to to the coffee table while Gaara enter the living room after Karuna fell asleep in the one of the bedrooms. "Now listen your father, the Fourth Kazekage has given us an s rank mission." their sensei began

"And what's the mission about?" Gaara asked

"Simple. Our mission is to assist the Hidden Sound Village during the final round, we will be helping them destroy the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Baki answered with an emotionless expression on his face.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Hi quick question, has your house lost all of its power the moment you were about to post a new chapter? Well that's what happen to me luckily it's back now. Anyway the destruction of the leaf village will begin very soon and what will exactly happened during the final exam? There's only one way to find out, stay tuned and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!

P.S. Thank you so much for all of your support!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Meeting the Nine Tailed Fox! The Chunin Exams Finals Begins!

"WRONG! WRONG! WRONG!"

"THEN SHOW ME HOW TO DO THIS STUPID JUTSU!"

Naruto and Jiraiya were glaring at each other and electricity sparking back in forth from each other. It's been five weeks since they started training together and the final exam were right around the corner Jiraiya has been training Naruto on how to use the summoning jutsu for the chunin exams however so far his young apprentice hasn't been successful. "Look how many times have I told you already? You supposed to summon a toad not a tadpole." Jiraiya groaned

"But look closely this one has legs!" Naruto said pointing to the tiny tadpole in front of him. The tadpole's body was dark green with an orange stripe on the back stopping at the tail and it was wiggling its small back legs wildly the toad sage sighed as he rubbed his forehead, "Brillant now give it a brain, forelegs, and I can totally work with that."

"Give me break I'm working my butt of here and you're just peeking at the ladies!" Naruto yelled then stumbled backwards a bit due to chakra exhaustion. Jiraiya caught him just in time and laid him down on the ground _(Well, we'll continue this training in the morning.)_ he thought as he ran over to the bushes in order to look at the ladies who were relaxing around the waterfall. "You haven't changed at all once a fool always a fool." Hiruzen chuckled taking a seat next to the unconscious Naruto. Jiraiya gasped and placed his hand on his chest "Well, I'll have you know that I am not a fool!" he defended himself as he sat down next to his former sensei. The two men continue to chat catching up with each other, after talking for awhile the hokage asked the sannin why was he so interested in Naruto. "How come you're so focus on Naruto? Is it because he's Minato's and Kushina's son?" Hiruzen asked he knew that the fourth Hokage was Jiraiya's student. It killed him when he found out that his student was dead after that he drowned himself in his work in order to take the pain away since he failed once again to protect his friends, first it was Orochimaru and now it was Minato. Jiraiya looked at the boy besides him who was still unconscious from the training who looked completely peaceful as if nothing was even happening. "Well I would be lying if I said that wasn't it, but my spies has told me that the Akatsuki is beginning to move. According to my intel he has at least three years before they come after him. Naruto is gonna need to get stronger." Jiraiya explained grimly

"How much time do we have left? And how did you meet Naruto?" Hiruzen asked

"Three years. Anyway, the brat saw me while he was doing my research he followed me around and begged me to train him." the toad sage explained taking a bite of his ham and cheese sandwich. While the two men continue to discuss about the incoming situation Naruto was still unconscious,but he was lost in his mind wandering around until he was face to face with an enormous cage.

On the other side of the cage was the biggest fox he has ever seen, the fox has reddish-orange fur and red eyes slowly waving his nine tails back casually. " **So...my jinchuuriki finally decided to visit me."** the giant fox growled glaring at his jinchuuriki on the other side of the cage. Malice leaked out of the tailed beast's body making its way towards the boy causing his jinchuriki to shiver and forced him to take a couple steps back. Naruto couldn't tear his eyes away from the beast the malice was oozing out of the cage as it made a small pool of poison near his feet he tried to process what exactly what was going on as he whispered,"No way, you're the nine tailed fox!"

" **What do you want from me kid?!"** the tailed beast roared making Naruto taking a step back from the cage. The nine tailed fox tried to break through the cage by ramming himself against the cage bars, blue electricity surrounded the cage bars shocking the fox knocking him off his feet. Naruto fell to the ground laughing at the fox knowing that he was safe "Listen here you dumb fox you live in my body so you have to listen to what I say you got it?" he yelled with a prideful smirk on his face. The nine tailed fox came back to his feet glaring at the cage that was that was keeping him hostage " **And why would I listen to a stupid pathetic human like you?"** the tailed beast growled

"BECAUSE I'M THE BOSS SO GIVE ME YOUR CHAKRA!"

" **SHUT UP AND GET OUT!"** the tailed beast roared with an anime tick mark in his forehead. A wave of red chakra came from the cage and slammed into Naruto like a tidal wave pushing him away from the tailed beast. He screamed as the tidal wave of chakra dragged him under he felt like he was drowning as the nine tails' chakra was entering his body. _(What's happening? Somebody help me!)_ he pleaded as he desperately clawed his way to the surface to breathe the intense chakra of the nine tailed fox kept pushing him preventing him to escape his grasp " **Since you came all this way I'll be generous and grant your wish, but don't get use to it you little brat."** the tailed beast sending his chakra into his jinchuuriki's body. His lungs burn due to the lack of air and his limb began to feel numb he saw the tailed beast disappearing before him until he enter a void of his own consciousness. Suddenly, Naruto snapped opened his eyes and jumped to his feet gasping for air which caused Hiruzen and Jiraiya to look at the boy with sudden alarm. "Hey! What's gotten into you kid?!" Jiraiya asked watching a red aura surrounded Naruto.

 _(That's the Nine tails' chakra! Has the seal been broken?)_ Hiruzen gasp trying to process what was happening before his very eyes.

" **SUMMONING JUTSU!** " Naruto yelled slamming his hand on the ground as the tailed beasts chakra surged through him. A gigantic red toad was visible through the large cloud of smoke "What the heck? Where am I Jiraiya why did you summoned me?" Gamabunta asked glaring at the three shinobi with an angry look on his face.

"Well you see Bunta what happened was-" Jiraiya stammered

"Hey I was the one who summoned you not him." Naruto interrupted

"WHAT?! Are you telling me that a little snot summoned me and not Jiraiya? I don't believe it!" the giant toad yelled

"It's true he used the chakra of the Nine Tailed Fox to summon you here." the hokage explained trying to figure out how exactly did the Uzumaki managed to summoned the power of the Nine Tails. "Look just don't summoned me unless it's important." Gamabunta said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Naruto and Jiraiya decided to celebrate their acomplement by dining at Ichiraku while the hokage went back to his office to complete his work so he can spend reading Make Out Paradise without any disturbances.

 **-Location: Ichiraku Ramen-**

Naruto then told his mentor how he meet the nine tails and how he was blue to use the nine tails' chakra when he performed the summoning jutsu. The two of them continue to talk about the training section they had until Peri and Tenicho came over to them "No way Jiraiya is that you?" Tenicho asked walking over to the duo with his sister. "How do you guys know Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Jiraiya yelled punching the blonde boy on the head, a large red bump grew on top of his head as he laid there in pain on the floor. The twins sat down next to them laughing at the sannin "Jiraiya is a friend of our parents so we known him for a long time." Tenicho explained

"You two have grown up so much!" Jiraiya laughing looking at the twins as they order their food he looked at them thinking back to when they were only babies with their parents. The four of them continue to talked about their training so far while enjoying their lunch while chatting about their days before paying for their meals and saying their goodbyes.

~Time Skip~

The festival began at when night fell the whole village was more lively and active than usual. Peri, Tenicho, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura we're enjoying the festival games "Wow this festival is so cool!" Naruto cheered

"It's a tradition to hold a festival for the chunin exam finalists because it's a way of showing good luck. I'll be cheering for you to win Sasuke." Sakura explained then blushed at her crush who just ignored her. The five of them ride on a roller coaster and then they took a ride on the Ferris wheel Tenicho, Naruto, and Sakura were in cart while Peri and Sasuke were together in a different cart. They were sitting in a comfortable silence until Peri broke it, "Hey look! A shooting star let's make a wish! I wish to become stronger to the protect the village and I want to become hokage! Now it's your turn Sasuke make a wish!"

"No way." Sasuke said to her crossing his arms

"You're no fun Sasuke." Peri pouted cutely

"I already told you I have a goal not a wish and that is to kill my older brother." he said Peri look at him then looked out the window "Revenge will only bring you sadness, no power that can bring back the dead." she said softly.

"Stop acting like you understand because you don't!" Sasuke said angrily

"I do understand! You're not the only person who has lost everything!" Peri argued back. There was a tense silence neither one of them said a word letting each other calm down, wanting to lighten up the situation the brunette weaved the signs for the summoning jutsu "There's someone who wants to met you! Well actually he wants to see the whole team, but he can see them soon!" she giggled

"What are you doing?" the Uchiha asked

" **Summoning Jutsu!** " Peri slammed her hand down on her lap, a purple light glowed beneath her hands a huge smile appeared on her face as a cute tiny creature was summoned before them. The small creature looked like a chibi version of a house pet, it had a whitish-grey colored monkey's face, a brown furred tanuki's body, a tan colored tail with two small fangs on each side, four small orange legs with black stripes on each of ,and the yokai creature looked at them with pale grey eyes. The yokai creature looked at its summoner and jumped in her arms "What kind of summoning is that?" Sasuke asked rubbing Nebki's fur softly. "This is Nebki he's my personal summon. He's been dying to meet the others so let's go meet up with them." Peri answered. "When did you learn the summoning jutsu?" Sasuke asked his curiosity was replaced worry as he saw the terror in Peri's blue eyes widened in fear as a horrible memory came to her mind:

 _Flashback_

 _Peri had to be over eight years old and she was trapped in a cylinder shaped container filled with some kind of liquid. She had a breathing mask on it appears that she was unconscious seven scientists were at the computers working away, Danzo slowly walked in the dark room and observe the young girl "What is her status?" he asked_

" _So far so good Lord Danzo we hope that this experiment will be a successful just like the previous one with her brother. Our dream of creating the ultimate weapon is almost upon us." the head scientist reported. A huge smile appeared on the old man's face "Begin the experiment." he ordered. Slowly Peri opened up her eyes only to feel immense pain in her body as she later out a high pitch scream._

 _End of Flashback_

"Hey loser snap out of it." Sasuke said gently shaking the Senju's shoulders. The girl slowly looked up at him "Oh I'm sorry I must gotten lots in my thoughts come on let's go find the others." she said and led him through the crowd. They couldn't find where the others are so they continue to enjoy the festival alone talking about how their training is going and how they're looking forward to tomorrow's competition. "So Kakashi sensei has been teaching you a new jutsu?" she asked

"Yeah it's called Chidori, I haven't mastered it yet,but I can definitely use it against Gaara. So how's your training going?" he asked

"Yeah! I've been working my butt off I'm kinda nervous though, I mean Kankuro is a pretty strong ninja." Peri said holding Nebki her arms. They both enjoyed the festival together even though there was fangirls glaring at them "Why do you have so many fangirls?" she asked

"Don't ask me." Sasuke groaned as one of his fangirls marched over to them. The girl has blonde hair tied in a ponytail and she wore a light purple kimono "Sasuke I didn't know you were here!" the girl said batty her big brown eyes, but her eyes narrowed at the Senju, " Can you please leave? Sasuke doesn't want anything to do with you, right babe?"

"Can you leave us alone?" Sasuke asked annoyed. The blonde haired girl giggled hugging her crush's arm tightly ignoring the boy's request, Peri clenched her fist in anger watching the scene unfold before her cracking her knuckles she slowly walked over to them with a menacing dark aura and her eyes turned a crimson red. She tapped the girl on the shoulder "What do you want forest freak? Can't you see that Sasuke would rather be with someone like me than a tomboy like you." The blonde sneered putting her hands on her hips Sasuke took a step back away from his teammate he always knew she had a temper but her dark aura caught the attention of a small crowd who were watching with nervous expressions on their faces. "CHAA! YOU STUPID SLUT! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO BARGED IN SO LEAVE US ALONE!" Peri screamed punching the girl in the face causing her nose to bleed "YOU ARE SUCH A FREAK!" The fangirl shrieked running away causing her bleeding face. An old man laughed as he came over giving her a thumbs up before walking away "The festival's over let me walk you home." Sasuke offered grabbing her wrist Peri blushed as she quietly allowed the Uchiha dragged her away _(Why do I feel this way? My heart's pounding so fast and I'm always happy whenever Sasuke's with me. If…..if this love please don't break me.)_ Peri prayed hoping that this moment with her newfound love will never end not knowing that Sasuke was thinking the same thing. The next morning the finalists were at the arena were standing before the proctor name Genma Shiranui everyone was here and present expect for Sasuke nobody knew where he was and ,any people came from all over to see the prodigies of the Senju and Uchiha clans to complete in the tournament. The Hokage managed to convince the proctor to give the young prodigy two hours before disqualifying him from the exams. "The first match is Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga! Everyone else take the stands until your name is called." Genma said. Naruto remembered how Neji brutally defeated Hinata during the preliminary rounds _(I can't lose to this guy I just can't! I gave Hinata my word to win this fight and I will.)_ "Are you thinking about Hinata?" Neji asked gaining Naruto's attention as the Hyuga continued "You need to forget about it you see, it was her destiny to lose because she's nothing but a failure."

"Shut up! I really don't like people you! Destiny has nothing to do with the will to win and I'll prove it to you right now!" Naruto yelled making three shadow clones to help him out. The shadow clones grabbed Neji's arms restraining him from moving while Naruto ran up pulling his fist back to punch him in the face. Neji was able to free himself from the shadow clones before using his gentle fist technique Naruto coughed up a large amount of blood as he fell to the ground "NARUTO!" Peri, Shikamaru, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenicho gasped in fear as they jumped to their feet. "And now." Neji activated his kekkei genkai and took a fighting position ready to give the final blow "It's all over for you, your destiny has been sealed."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **The final exams has finally began and things doesn't look so good for Naruto. Will he be able to keep his promise to Hinata or will he be defeated by the Hyuga prodigy? And just for you guys to know Nebki kind of looks like Nue in a chibi form because Nebki is an older version of Nue. Yeah that's right, but I'll leave it up to you to figure out how they're connected *evilly chuckled***

 **Thank you for all of your support you guys are so awesome!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Chunin Exam Finals Part 1

 _Previously On Naruto….._

" _Are you thinking about Hinata?" Neji asked gaining Naruto's attention as the Hyuga continued "You need to forget about it you see, it was her destiny to lose because she's nothing but a failure."_

" _Shut up! I really don't like people you! Destiny has nothing to do with the will to win and I'll prove it to you right now!" Naruto yelled making three shadow clones to help him out. The shadow clones grabbed Neji's arms restraining him from moving while Naruto ran up pulling his fist back to punch him in the face. Neji was able to free himself from the shadow clones before using his gentle fist technique Naruto coughed up a large amount of blood as he fell to the ground "NARUTO!" Peri, Shikamaru, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenicho gasped in fear as they jumped to their feet. "And now." Neji activated his kekkei genkai and took a fighting position ready to give the final blow "It's all over for you, your destiny has been sealed."_

* * *

The whole arena was quiet watching the battle take place intensely, Genma was about to end the match until Naruto slowly struggled to get back on his feet holding his shoulder. "Wait why is he holding his shoulder? I don't see any injury was it an internal attack?" Tenicho asked

"Naruto's chakra points in his shoulders has been hit." Shino answered

"What do you mean by that?" Karui asked

"It's the Hyuga Clan's specially the members of the clan are able to see all of the chakra points in the body. They're able to do this with their Byakugan it what makes them dangerous in close combat." Shikamaru explained. Naruto staggered backwards _(If I get too close to this guy he's gonna use that weird move again, it's probably best if I attack from a distance until I can find an opening.)_ Naruto quickly strategize before putting his action. Naruto and Neji contoured the battle at a distance before going back to hand to hand come back one of Naruto's shadow clone threw a paper bomb at the Hyuga from behind while the other two shadow clones threw their paper bomb from each side of him. The Hyuga channeled his chakra to his feet and jumped into the air just barely dodging the explosion landing back on the ground five feet away from his opponent. "Kakashi Sensei isn't there something Naruto can do to as the battle continued he told Naruto about the Hyuga Clan and its dark history involving the death of his father which caused him to hate his uncle and his two younger cousins. "Father is what Neji said true?" Hinabi asked she had never knew her late uncle who unfortunately died before she was born her father, Hiashi Hyuga lowered his head in shame. He never wanted his twin brother Hizashi to die in his place he was the only one who stood against this plan, but the elders of his clan didn't listen to him and neither did Hizashi. Hiashi had to fight back the tears knowing that he was the one who destroyed his nephew's life "Let it go Lord Hiashi there was nothing you could of done all those years ago." the Hyuga elder said

"I could of died instead of him! The Hidden Cloud wanted me not Hizashi!" Hiashi hissed at the elder and he didn't respond after that. There was a tense between Hiashi and the clan elders testing their will to continue with the discussion Hinanbi was looking at them with curious eyes. _(What are they talking about? Are they talking about Uncle Hizashi?)_ she wanted to discuss her curiosity with her father the young heiress looked at her father and she changed her mind knowing that she will never get an answer from him. Above of the audience was a smaller stand where the Five Kage were sitting with their guards watching the match with interest. Sitting on the left side of the hokage was a beautiful young woman with ankle-length auburn hair and green eyes. She puts her hair in top-knot bun with a dark blue ribbon tied into it. She wears a dark blue dress with long sleeves, the dress stops at her knees and it reveals the upper parts of her arms as well as a little part of her chest. The woman was named Mei Terumi she is the current Mizukage of the Hidden Mist Village famous for ending the brutal war that the previous mizukage started against his own people with kekkei genkai on the left side of Mei was Gaara's father the Kazekage Rasa.

Rasa looked like an older version of his youngest son he wore a simple black jacket and pants wearing his kage hat on his head. On the right side of the hokage was a dark skinned muscular man with dark colored eyes and wore a white haori without wearing a shirt he wore black simple pants. He had two golden vambraces on his both of his wrists and a very large golden belt around his waist his blonde hair was combed back in a nice style and he wore the traditional raikage hat. Finally, sitting next to the raikage was an old man who was Onoki the Tsuchikage also known as the Fence Sitter of the Hidden Stone. "Lord Hokage I see the Senju, but I don't see the young Uchiha. Have the young Uchiha decided not to compete?" Onoki asked with a smirk on his face. "I must agree with Lord Tsuchikage where is he? The great grandchildren of the First Hokage are here." Mei added to the conversation

"I believe that he will be here shortly he must be with Kakashi." Hiruzen said. Danzō walked over to the five kage with Koharu and Homura with serious expressions on their faces "Hiruzen why are you continuing to lie!" Koharu demanded

"What do you mean? I'm not lying about anything." the hokage defended slightly confused

"What's going on?" the Kazekage asked

"Stop the lies Hiruzen we know the truth. It's been nearly twelve years I don't know how you manage to deceived the world for all this time I must applaud you for that. Even I believed that they were Princess Tsunade's children." Danzo said

"Will somebody tell us what's going on? The survivor are the great grandchildren of Lord Hashirama! They are Princess Tsunade's children everyone knows that!" Onoki said sharply it was obvious to see that his patience was wearing thin. "You mean they're grandchildren of the First Hokage. We recently learned that Princess Peri and Prince Tenicho were the children of Jazen Senju and Hikari Senju not the descendants of Tsunade. Why did you lie about their heritage? We don't even know where they were born!" Koharu snapped

"And are you lying about Sasuke Uchiha's whereabouts as well? We also learned that he is still in the village from the search parties that we sent out to look for him what else are you hiding?" Homura asked in a harsh tone narrowing his eyes at his village's leader through his glasses. The rest of the kage looked at the hokage with shock expressions on their faces, Jazen Senju was Tsunade's younger cousin and the leader of the Senju Clan he was the only person beside the First Hokage who possessed the Wood Style kekkei genkai however nobody knew he had children with his wife everyone believed that Tenicho and Peri were Tsunade's children. "I don't know what you are talking about they are Tsunade's children." Hiruzen lied then Danzo told him that he has already told the whole village the truth which made the hokage ordered his guard to escort the three elders out before he left himself politely excusing himself from his seat. The other kage were still trying to comprehend what they just heard and it seems like the this village had dark secrets of its own that involved the Senju and the Uchiha. "Well I'll admit, you had a rough childhood just like I did, but that has nothing to do with fate and destiny! Everyone has the power to change their own destiny!" Naruto yelled remembering what Neji did to Hinata making him even more determined to win. The brown haired took a fighting stance what was very familiar to the elders.

"This that the stance of our clan's secret jutsu?!" an elder gasped

"Impossible! Only a member of the main branch can use that technique!" another elder said

" **ROTATION!** " Neji yelled and spun around in a pale blue colored circle shield with his chakra that protected him from Naruto's attacks. _(W-What kind of jutsu was that?)_ Naruto gasped taking a step back in fear

 _(Was that the secret technique of the Hyuga Clan?)_ Genma thought looking at Neji in amazement "This is a special technique of my clan, only the members of the main branch know this technique despite that I managed to master it." Neji bragged.

"Kakashi sensei isn't there a way for Naruto to beat Neji?" Ino asked

"Yeah and what was that juts that Neji used ?" Choji asked eating a bag of potato chips.

"The technique that Neji used was a secret technique from his clan. I don't know much about it, but if Naruto can find a way to counter it can win." Kakashi answered watching his student struggle fighting his opponent his hopes in Naruto was sinking fast like a rock sinking to the bottom of the ocean. "It's useless!" Neji shouted attacking the blonde boy's chakra points at an inhuman pace "Your destiny is to fail!"

Hinata was watching from the audience she was very concerned about Naruto she was well aware how strong her cousin is. It wasn't gonna be easy for her crush to beat her cousin even though he was from the branch of the family Neji was definitely stronger than herself and her sister, and everyone knew that. She flinched as she watched Neji punched Naruto through the ground creating at hole when the dust cleared Naruto was lying unconscious. "And winner of this match is-" Genma saw an orange flash from the corner of his eye. Naruto jumped out of the hole and uppercut Neji sending him crashing down to the ground. "The winner of this match is Naruto Uzumaki!" Genma declared ending the match. The whole audience stood up on their feet for Naruto cheering happily for his victory.

"Great job Naruto!"

"I knew you could win!"

"Great job kid!"

"Wow I can't be he really won good for him!"

"Congratulations Naruto!"

The Hyuga prodigy gazed at the sky in disbelief listening to Naruto's confessions about failing the graduation exam three times before he finally graduated. As the medical team carried him away he saw a white bird spread its wings and flew off at the same time he felt a weight lifted off his shoulders watching his trouble flying away just like the beautiful bird entering the realm of enteral freedom.

The next battle was between Dosu and Shino however Dosu mysteriously disappeared during the two hour break prior to his battle. Shino walked back to the competitors very disappointed "Nice battle Shino." Shikamaru said patting his back

"I didn't even get to battle." the insect user grumbled you could see a dark aura visible around him. Karui crossed her arms in question, "I wonder what happened to Dosu here was here a while ago."

"Maybe something happened to him." Peri said to the red haired girl "I wonder what's taking Sasuke so long? If he doesn't hurry he's going to be disqualified."

"Oh worry Sasuke will be here I bet he's on his way ya know!" Naruto said to his brunette teammate. Tenicho and Karui heard over the loudspeaker that their battle was next since Dosu was still nowhere to be found, the two genin nodded at each other and ran to the arena. "Thank you for being here on time and not wasting my time now let the battle begin." Genma grumbled muttering something about troublesome kids as he gave the two genie some space. Karui threw lightning fused shurikens at him then charged at him with a sword in her hand " **Hidden Cloud Style: Front Slash!** " She yelled with her sword. The Senju dodged the attack weaving the signs " **Ninja Art: Wind Scythe Jutsu!** " he said swiping his arm horizontally across his chest, a visible blade of wind slash the redhead across her face. The wind was knocked out of her as she coughed up a little bit of blood _(I'm not done yet! Lord Raikage I will make you proud!)_ she thought to herself as she made a hand sign that her teammate Omoi and her sensei Killer B and Samui recognized "What is she doing? She hasn't mastered that jutsu yet so why is she using it now?" Samui asked

"Looks like she doesn't have a choice! For this fight she gotta do it!" Killer B said. " **Lightning Style: Earth Flash!** " Karui said sending electricity in to the ground it ripped the ground apart causing a giant explosion and it shocked the black haired boy. Tenicho struggled to his feet _(She's a lightning style user I can deflect it with my wind style, but barely and not only that she's faster than me. I gotta think of something quick!)_ he thought gritting his teeth landing on the wall above his opponent. "Ha! Don't even thinking about running away Senju!" Karui sneered the electricity cracks the wall shocking the Tenicho who fell to the ground. "It's over surrender." she said pointing her sword at his neck

"Yeah right." he said kicking her in the stomach taking a kunai out of his ninja pouch. "Oh uh sorry! I always play wrestle with my sister who and I didn't mean to hurt you so sorry about that." Tenicho apologized

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM WEAK I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Karui yelled in comical rage punching the black haired boy across the arena when the dust cleared the boy had a large red bump on his head "Damn you're just like my sister you're scary when you're mad." Tenicho grumbled rubbing his head.

The raikage smirked happily "Well, it looks like the Senju boy is going to lose this fight Lord Hokage." he said as the hokage returned calmly taking his seat. "I would be so sure, I know that my godson has something up his sleeve that can turned this battle around." Hiruzen said as he continued to watch the match. The genin were moving so fast they looked like blurs to the human eye "They're moving so fast I can't keep up." Sakura said

"I never seen someone move that fast before." Ino added amazed at the speed and power of Tenicho and Karui. Chōji was watching the fight totally engaged with the match shoving more potato chips in his mouth. She lift up her arms sending her lightning chakra to her hands discharging electricity in every direction and yelled " **Lightning Style: Thunderbolt!** "

" **Wind Style: Immense Breakthrough!** " Tenicho took a deep breath and let out an enormous whirlwind from his mouth that changed the direction of the electricity. The audience ducked in cover of the thunderbolts that was flashing in every directions and some of the audience had to hold on to their seats so they wouldn't be swept off their feet by the whirlwind. _(Woah! Such immense chakra it's almost hard to believe that this is a battle between two genin. I would of thought that they were chunin if I didn't know better.)_ Genma said to himself shielding himself from the flying debris. Tenicho and Karu were panting due to exhaustion _(I'm almost out of chakra I gotta finish this now!)_ Karui thought grabbing her sword from its sheath that was strapped on her back _(I can finish this with the Cloud-Style front slice if I'm gonna do it I gotta do it now!)_ she strategized channeling her chakra to her sword. Tenicho knee that he could had a little bit of chakra left just enough to use one last jutsu _(Okay it's now or never!)_ " **Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence!"** he yelled creating a forest out of nowhere

"What he can use Wood Style?!" Kankuro yelled

"H-How is that even possible!" Temari asked turning pale not believing what she was seeing.

Karui did her best to dodge the trees that has reaching out to her, but the trees branches wrapped themselves around her waist slamming her down on the ground creating a big crater. After a few he released the jutsu Genma watched in amazement as the trees slowly went back into the ground. It wasn't everyday the someone would see this _(So does this mean that what Danzo, Koharu, and Homura said was true? Lord Jazen was the only blood descendant of the First Hokage who could use Wood Style.)_ he thought, clearing the thoughts in his mind he looked at Karui who was still lying on the ground groaning in pain "Karui of the Hidden Cloud is unable to continue. The winner is Tenicho Senju of the Hidden Leaf!" he declared and order the medics to take the girl to the hospital. "AWW YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Peri cheered with a fist pump the background behind her blue and yellow stripes coming from her. Not everyone was happy about her brother's victory Temari and Kankuro had very scared looks on their faces looking at their little brother with concern. "Alright we'll right to the next battle Shikamaru Nara and Temari of the Hidden Sand prepares for battle!" the proctor said. Temari pulled out her giant fan and flew down to the battlefield "What a drag." Shikamaru grumbled listening to his opponent demanding him to hurry up. "Hurry up and get down here so I can grind you to dust!" Temari yelled

"Well if that's what you gonna do it'll be better for me to stay at my seat." Shikamaru replied. Naruto however had different plans "Go out there and win ya know!" he smiled as he roughly shoved the lazy boy out of his seat and pushed him down the stairs. Shikamaru groaned sitting up looking at Temari who was ready to fight. "What a drag." he complained laying back down on the ground with his eyes closed.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **The first two rounds are over and the third round is about to begin! How will Temari handles Shikamaru's laziness? And will Sasuke be disqualified? Danzo exploited the heritage of Hiruzen's godchildren, but was he lying in the first place. I'm pretty sure why everyone is freaking out about Tenicho using Wood Style it's literally that. I hope all of have a good weekend and spring break! And I want to thank everyone who has taken the time out of their busy schedule for the support it's really helped emotionally.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Chunin Exam Finals Part 2

 _Previously on Naruto…._

 _Neji punched Naruto through the ground creating at hole when the dust cleared Naruto was lying unconscious. "And winner of this match is-" Genma saw an orange flash from the corner of his eye. Naruto jumped out of the hole and uppercut Neji sending him crashing down to the ground. "The winner of this match is Naruto Uzumaki!" Genma declared ending the match. The whole audience stood up on their feet for Naruto cheering happily for his victory._

…

" _Hiruzen why are you continuing to lie!" Koharu demanded_

" _What do you mean? I'm not lying about anything." the hokage defended slightly confused_

" _What's going on?" the Kazekage asked_

" _Stop the lies Hiruzen we know the truth." Danzo spoke up glaring at his lifelong rival._

…

" _Go out there and win ya know!" Naruto smiled as he roughly shoved the lazy boy out of his seat and pushed him down the stairs. Shikamaru groaned sitting up looking at Temari who was ready to fight. "What a drag." he complained laying back down on the ground with his eyes closed._

* * *

"Hey what are you doing out there!" a man yelled

"Come on get up and fight!" a woman yelled

"Get up kid!"

"Start the match already!"

The crowd continue to hurl insults and empty soda cans at Shikamaru who was still laying on the ground ignoring the world around him. _(This is such a drag. They watched one good match and they want to see more.)_ Shikamaru grumbled

"Get up!"

 _(These people…..they only came to see Sasuke's, Peri's, and Tenicho's matches. So why should I fight for them?)_

"Start the match already let's go!"

"WHAT THE HECK! GET UP SHIKAMARU!" Peri and Ino screamed

 _(What the heck? Why are they screaming? They're giving me a headache maybe I should just go to home.)_ the Nara let out a huge sigh. Temari was tapping her foot impatiently while Genma was thinking about how similar he is to his father the old phrase like parent like child applies to the young Nara boy and the Nara clan leader. Genma looked up at the audience and he could literally see Shikaku shaking his head while Yoshnio screaming at her son. The blonde kunoichi finally lost her patience and tried to hit Shikamaru with her fan creating a huge dust cloud. The dust cleared Shikamaru was standing on top of the tree "Well I guess I should at least try to win since I'm here so bring it on." he smirked

"DON'T YOU DARE MOCK ME!" Temari screamed swinging her fan creating a gust of wind at him _(If he thinks he's gonna lay down on the ground like an idiot then mock me he's got another thing coming!)_ she swung her fan once more " **Ninja Art: Wind Scythe Jutsu!** " A strong wind storm was whipped up creating small blades of wind that was slicing against each other. _(This is the same jutsu that she used against me in my fight!)_ Tenicho recalled her match with the sand kunoichi. Below Temari's feet a shadow appeared from the dust cloud and headed straight towards her however, she managed to backflip away from it just in time. _(I get it the range of his jutsu is only four meters as long as I stay out of his range I'll be fine.)_ she analyzed. Gaara's childhood friend Karuna walked over to her best friend and his older brother holding two ice cream cones in her hands "Looks like Temari's on a roll." she said

"Karuna aren't you supposed to be with Baki sensei?" Kankuro asked taking the snack that was handed to him. "Oh relax I just wanted to see the match up close. Gaara are you excited for your match?" she asked

"I am and I'll win against Uchiha, then I'll be able to pay for your leg surgery." he answered before taking a bite off his ice cream sadly gazing at the cast on her leg. During their last mission Karuna's left leg was crushed by a giant boulder her injury was so serve she almost lost her had to give up her dream being a kunoichi. Her parents ran into Lady Tsunade and begged for her help in which she happily agreed. They all agreed to meet at a hospital near their village the problem was Karuna's parents couldn't afford the medical bills. According to traditions finalists received an offering for their participation which will be enough money to pay off the bills. Karuna's family were the only ones who actually cares about him so Gaara wanted to do everything he can to help his childhood friend. "You don't have to burden yourself about that I will be able to get the operation soon and my parents received another loan from their bank account." Karuna said softly there was a tense silence between them before they watched their teammate's battle.

Shikamaru tried to grabbed Temari with his shadows, but she kept on dodging his attacks with relative ease. "Come on Shikamaru get here!" Naruto yelled

"Is not that simple Naruto." Peri said

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Temari's a long range fighter while Shikamaru is a mid range fighter. He's at a disadvantage right now the only chance for him to win is to lure her back into his range." she explained the situation to her teammate. Shikamaru put his hands in a circle in order to concentrate on the situation _(Come on think there's a way to figure out her strategy I just need to think.)_ he thought as he quickly begin to create a strategy. He looked at a hole that was a few feet away from him and another hole a few feet away from the blonde kunoichi "Bingo. **Ninja Art: Shadow Possession Jutsu!** " he said the shadow made itself towards it directed target, but it stopped only a few inches from Temari's feet "Now I get it your jutsu allows you manipulate any shadow. You manipulate the wall shadow, bu there's a limit isn't there?" Temari analyzed with a smug look on her face. "Darn it he almost won!" Ino groaned clenching her fists

"She managed to figure Shikamaru's strategy." Kiba said

"Asuma sensei is there a way for Shikamaru to still win this?" Sakura asked worry about her former classmate. Asuma took the cigarette out of his mouth and let out a small puff of smoke and looked at her. "Oh I wouldn't worry if I was you. He's an excellent strategist he'll come up with something." he reassured

"Are you sure about that? It looks like he's against the wall." Vilia asked her comrade and was answered with a thumbs up the red haired beauty and Kurenai was a little skeptical about Asuma's answer but decided to trust since he was Shikamaru's sensei after all. Temari was getting frustrated by Shikamaru who dodged every single attack "You can't hide forever!" she screamed creating a thin blade of wind from her fan," **Wind Style: Art of the Dust Blade!** "

" **Earth Style Barrier!** " he yelled raising a wall of earth in front of him which blocked the wind blade dismantling it. Temari and Shikamaru began a weapons match with their kunai you could see the sparks flying from the kunai as the two genin battled against each other. "This battle is almost over." Kurenai said

"You're right so the question is who outsmarted the other." Asuma added _(So what's your next move Shikamaru?)_

Shikamaru and Temari were glaring at each other both of them were out of breath covered with injuries it was obvious to tell that they were out of breath. The blonde haired kunoichi was about to land the final blow, but was she was frozen in place "What the heck? I can't move-wait no way!" she gasped in shock

"Well it took a while. But I finally caught you." Shikamaru smiled as he then told her that he was making her move towards the hole that was behind her in order to defeat her. The most on the chunin and jounin were really impressed by the young Benin's tactical skills the crowd in the audience were cheering him on until he dropped a huge bombshell.

"I give up." Shikamaru declared

Nobody said a word

"WHAT?!"

"YOU IDIOT WHY WOULD YOU GIVE UP?!" Peri screamed she was surrounded by raging flames and her eyes became a bright red in a comical rage. Temari's eyes widen as just stared at the Nara boy "W-Why are you giving up?" she asked

"Because I'm almost out of chakra if and I don't have enough chakra to fight another round." he explained

"Okay Shikamaru losses so that means Temari wins the battle!" Genma declared much to the audience happiness and disappointment. Choji let out a hearty laugh watching Shikamaru walking up the stairs ignoring Naruto's and Peri's ranting and raving. He knew that his best friend would give up the match continuing to compete in the finals would be too much work for him. Asuma shook his head as he let out of sigh _(That's so like Shikamaru he's an excellent shinobi but he's just too lazy. Oh well he has already proved that he will qualify to become a chunin.)_ he thought to himself proud of his student's victory. When Shikamaru made his way up to the competitors booth he was greeted by an angry Peri and Naruto and rubbed his head in ignorance _(Oh what a drag. They're gonna start yelling in five...four...three...two...one….)_ and just like she expected the Senju girl and the Uzumaki boy went off on him letting out their frustrations. "WHAT THE HELL SHIKAMARU YOU TOTALLY HAD THAT MATCH IN THE BAG!" Peri yelled grabbing his shoulders roughly shaking him viciously

"YOU COULD OF BEAT THAT GIRL!" Naruto yelled with an anime tick mark on his forehead. Shikamaru manage to wiggled out of the furious Senju's grip and walked over to the insect user and sat down not knowing that Temari was looking at him with a small blush on her face with a small smile on her face.

 **-In the Leaf Hospital-**

Karuna was having a nice conversation with her new roommate Hinata after she was escorted to the hospital by a nurse the brunette has become really good friends with Hyuga heiress. Since she has been in the village the hokage was gracious enough to allow her to have a free hospital room due to her conditions Karuna was greatly grateful for the hokage's generosity _(Before we leave I have to thank Lord Hokage for everything that he has done for me.)_ she thought to herself. Although she rather be at the arena cheering for her friends once she started coughing Gaara insist on going back to the hospital to rest. Reluctantly she agreed and went back so now she was watching the matches by watching the tv _(I would really like to be out there but in my condition I wouldn't be able to stay there for long.)_ she thought to herself. Suddenly she heard a knock on her door "C-Come in please." she said to her unknown visitors. Sakura, Tenten, Choji, Naruto, Peri, Tenicho, and Ino walked in the room and looked at her in shock "Who are you?" Karuna asked weakly reaching for a kunai she knew that it would be impossible for her to win a battle right now, but she could at least try to get her sensei. "Oh I'm sorry we went to the wrong room. We were trying to find our friend." Ino apologized

"You guys are in the right place this is my roommate Karuna." Hinata explained. The nine genin took the time to get to know each other while eating dipping noodles and dark chocolate chip cookies "Wow this is delicious you're an amazing cook Peri" Karuna gushed taking another bit of her brownie

"When it comes to Peri she's the master of cooking." Naruto praised

"I wouldn't say that Naruto." Peri said softly with a bashful blush on her face. All of the leaf genin was wondering how was this sweet girl was friends with the ruthless sand siblings. They all laughed and chatted until visitation was over Hinata and Karuna continue to talk while watching cartoons until night fell. It was another peaceful night in the village and for some reason Karuna couldn't fall asleep she just had a horrible feeling in her stomach _(Maybe a little walk would help.)_ she thought leaving the room without waking up her roommate. The brunette wondered around the village aimlessly _(Why do I feel like something bad's gonna happen.)_ she looked at the trees and saw someone flying through the forest outside the village she narrowed her indigo colored eyes masking her chakra she follow the mysterious shinobi. The mysterious shinobi was making his way towards the entrance of the village where she realized the mysterious ninja was no other than Kabuto Yakushi.

 **-Somewhere outside the village-**

Karuna hid in a tree away from Kabuto as she kept her chakra concealed Kabuto looked like he was waiting for someone. It wasn't long until the kazekage and Baki walked over to the grey haired spy "Everything's right on schedule and our army are ready to go at the command." Baki reported

"Excellent, the moment Kabuto sends the signal the sound ninjas and the sand ninjas will invade the village. However the leaf shinobi are going to do anything to stop us. Kabuto make sure that the genjutsu is strong enough for immobilized all of the villagers." the Kazekage ordered

"Of course Lord Kazekage." Kabuto bowed before making his exit. Behind Baki was a large army over fifty thousand shinobi there waiting to invade the peaceful village. Karuna silently ran back to the village with tears in her eyes she couldn't believe that her village were planning an invasion she thought about all of her new friends that she made today. Many lives would be lost if this invasion wasn't stopped with that thought she couldn't help but remember how Baki was acting so suspiciously and how Gaara wanted to keep her away from the arena _(He knew. Gaara knows about the invasion, but how could he? He hates doing anything for his father so why he would be accept this mission, maybe it's Shukaku that's messing with his mind? I can't let this happen after everything that Lord Hokage has done for me.)_ Karuna stopped at the entrance of the hokage's office she knew what would happen if she lets the hokage about that village. She could either do nothing and allow this to happen or she could stop the invasion if she goes through with this she could be brand as a traitor to her village and be labeled as a rogue ninja. Karuna thought about not being able to hang out with Temari walking to the stores, how she would laugh and joke around with Kankuro. Then she thought about Gaara the boy that she love with all of her heart over the years of their friendship Karuna has eventually fallen in love with Gaara. Back at the Sand Village everyone was scared of Gaara including his own siblings the kazekage did just about everything to isolate him. Karuna and her family were the ones who cared about the redhead jinchuriki she would do anything for him, but she also had friends in this village. However she remembered all the fun she had with Hinata and the others. _(Hinata and the others are so kind. To think that they would be endanger I wouldn't be able to live knowing that a I knew about this and not doing anything about it.)_ she had her hand on the door knob as memories rushes through her mind.

 _Flashback_

 _The door suddenly bursts open as Rock Lee charged "My lovely Sakura I'm so glad to see you!" he exclaimed giving the girl a hug_

" _Lee what are you doing here?" Sakura asked before awkwardly hugging him back. Karuna looked at the two of them for some reason Lee and Sakura reminded her of Temari's old childhood friendship with a boy name Daimaru. "Who's he?" she asked_

" _That Lee he's apart of Tenten's team and he's got a huge crush on Sakura." Tenicho answered while eating his dipping noodles. After visitation was over Karuna and Hinata were brushing their hair before going to bed. "Hinata can I ask you a question." Karuna said_

" _Of course what is it?" Hinata asked looking at the brunette putting her brush down on the vanity. She folded her hands together and took a deep breath "Do you know how to tell the love of your life that you love him?" Karuna whispered. A blush appears on the blue haired girl's face immediately thinking about Naruto "Well I'm not sure how to confess,but I do know that my heart will tell when I should confess my feeling. Until then I will stay by Naruto's side forever and protect him." Hinata said_

 _(That's how I feel about...Gaara.) Karuna sighed dreamily. "Thank you Hinata." she thanked_

" _You're welcome." Hinata smiled._

 _Flashback ends_

 _(I will protect Gaara I won't allow our village use you as a weapon...even if you'll hate me forever.)_ Karuna took a deep breath determination filled her eyes knowing exactly what she had to do. She walked into the hokage's office knowing that she was making the right choice.

 **-The next morning-**

"Okay the next battle will be between Peri Senju of the Hidden Leaf and Kankuro of the Hidden Sand!" Genma called beckoning the two genin to come to the battle arena. A huge grin appeared on the brunette's face it was finally her match, she jumped over the railing of the competitors' booth landing on her feet right next to the proctor. "Well looks like you're ready to go princess." Genma smirked

"You bet it's time to get this party started!" Peri smiled already forming a plan to defeat Kankuro. Everyone was getting agitated by Kankuro's reluctance to join the Senju on the battlefield. Peri was impatiently tapping her right foot while Genma was trying to get the battle started, an hour has already pass and by this time everyone was annoyed with the puppet user. _(Just stay calm the proctor will have to cancel the match soon and I just have to be patient.)_ Kankuro said to himself trying to avoiding the stare of the brunette it felt like holes burning into his head."Hey Kankuro let's go! Hurry up and get down here!" Genma yelled. Knowing that the proctor wasn't going to cancel the match he would just have to end the match himself so the invasion can go smoothly "Proctor I forfeit the match so please cancel the match." Kankuro said

"THE HELL YOU WILL!" Peri screamed in a comical rage she couldn't believe that this coward was trying to get out of their match and there was no way she was gonna let that happen. " **Wood Style: Giant Forest Jutsu!** " she said transforming her arm into tree branches and grabbed the puppet user's ankle dragging him down to the battlefield _(No way she can use Wood Style too!)_ Temari gasped clenching her fists in fear. The audience cheered when they saw her using the legendary kekkei genkai of the god of shinobi. "Amazing so both of them possess Wood Style I never thought I would be able to see it with my own eyes." Mei Terumi said impressed

"Well my godchildren are very special kids." Hiruzen replied his chest was filling up with pride. The raikage and tsuchikage were absolutely speechless about this new knowledge it was obvious that these two twins will become a great threat against their villages. The kazekage has a crazed look in his eyes looking at the Senju twins, his body was trembling with excitement licking his lips hungrily like how a tiger stalks his prey not noticing that the hokage was looking at him with suspicion _(So you really have returned I knew that you would I just wished our reunion can be a happy one.)_ Hiruzen thought fighting back the tears that was threatening to leave his eyes. Choji, Ino, Kiba, Sakura, and Vilia fell out of their seats in a comical fashion when a Peri dragged Kankuro to the battlefield. "Man she really hasn't changed at all since the academy." Kiba sighed

"Are you saying she's always like this? She even scarier than Temari!" Karuna laughed

"She's a feisty one alright." Asuma chuckled before pulling a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it. Kakashi scratched his head and sighed "Tell me about it, she's a tough girl so that sand ninja better be careful."

Kankuro took the large clothed wrapping from his back and unwrapped the package chakra strings came from his hands and attached them to his puppet that he calls Crow. "Alright let the battle begin!" the proctor said before taking a few steps back Kankuro launched his puppet towards her at an amazing speed, the puppet opened its mouth shooting out over a dozen of poison filled needles at her. Peri managed to dodge all of the needles effortlessly throwing her own senbon needles at the crow but it didn't have any effect. "If you think weak attacks will get pass by Crow you're a fool." he smirked _(So weapons won't work against that puppet so how about this..)_ taking a deep breath she channeled her chakra to her feet and took a huge leap in the air mimicking a fun with her fingers " **Water Style: Suireiha!** " Peri exclaimed shooting bullet size drops of water at the puppet user. The force of the jutsu was so great it created small craters the puppet user was knocked to the ground the wind was knocked right out of his body, Kankurō slowly sat up trying to catch his breath before summoning his puppet closer to him. " **Secret Black Move: Iron Maiden!** " Kankurō yelled the puppet came up behind the Senju and trapped her in its body the puppet's arms and head turned into sharp blades. Inside the puppet her arms were tied behind her back with a thick black wire _(I've got you now Senju.)_ Kankurō smirked stabbing the brunette's left arm with the blade on Crow's arm. "Hey he's cheating!" Naruto yelled

"Actually he's not cheating Kankurō is a puppet user so the puppet is used as a weapon like a sword. The people of the Hidden Sand Village are renowned for their puppet master skills." Tenicho explained

"So how can she win?" he asked

"Well there are a couple ways. She could either cut his chakra string or she can break the puppet itself which can be difficult because it looks like it has been well made." Tenicho said. Peri manage to free herself from her binds and kicked the puppet however it didn't really help because her foot only left a crack. She felt another blade cut her shoulder and she could hear her teammate telling her to get out _(I can't get out from the inside so my only option is to break free from the outside I can summon Nebki and have it attack the puppet.)_ she strategize biting her thumb swiping the blood on her palm " **Summoning Jutsu!** " Peri said slamming her hand on the ground a purple glow appeared from underneath her hand.

 _(Well looks like this is gonna be an easy battle to win.)_ Kankuro thought about to land the final blow until Nebki jumped on his face. "AHH! WHAT THE HECK GET THIS THING OFF ME!" he yelled trying to pry the summoning creature off his face Nebki let go of his face and rammed into Kankuro's puppet freeing the girl from the puppets grip. "Thanks Nebki. I'm gonna need your help for this battle keep that puppet distracted and I deal this guy." Peri said to the small yokai who nodded in head before launching himself in to battle with the wooden puppet Crow. The sand shinobi try to stop the yokai, but was stopped by a kunai that Peri threw. The two genin were moving extremely fast making it hard for Sakura to keep up with the battle hoping that her teammate will win the battle, then a small frowned appeared on her face _(Where on earth is Sasuke? His match is next and if he doesn't get here soon he's gonna be disqualified. Maybe I should go look for him but where should I start looking?)_ she thought praying that Sasuke was safe and on his way here so he wouldn't be disqualified from the exams. "Hey Sakura, did you know that she could use the summoning jutsu?" Kiba asked

"No I didn't I've never seen her use that jutsu before so when did she learn it?" she pondered

"Actually she's known that jutsu since she was nine years old. That little yokai is Peri's little buddy his name is Nebki." Vilia explained

"Nebki is so cute!" Ino squealed with big pink hearts in her eyes

"And now comes her counteract." Kakashi added with a smirk on his face that nobody could see because of his mask. Asuma, Might Guy, And Kurenai looked at the copy ninja in confusion "What are you talking about? From my point of view the sand ninja is going to win." Kurenai said raising her eyebrows Asuma and Guy nodded their heads in agreement and if you look at it from their perspective they were right Peri was losing this fight, but nobody knew her better than her sensei. Kakashi chuckled at her statement before looking at his student "Peri is a special child unlike most people, she will actually give her opponent the advantage in order to analyze their strategy. Most of us would never do something like allowing enemies having the upper hand, but she's never been the type of person who rushes into things. Peri would actually wait for the right moment to strike, when the enemy believes that they won she would strike them down since they lower their guard which isn't smart at all since she can be formidable foe." Kakashi explained. Peri closed her eyes as if she was trying to listen to something almost like she was waiting for something. Kankuro dashed behind her with a kunai infused with his chakra in his hand " **Wind Style: Dust Storm Jutsu!** " he blew a powerful dust storm at Peri's direction

" **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!** " Peri said creating a huge dragon made out of water clashed against the dust storm. Nebki let out a growled as he bite the puppet's arm before he proceeded to destroy the puppet when he finished Nebki did a little victory dance hopping around letting out an adorable squeal the crowd was complete in love with Nebki and many of them took pictures "Oh no Crow!" Kankuro gasped

"KANKURO WATCH OUT!" Temari yelled

"Too late!" Peri laughed forming a tiger hand sign with her fingers. He groaned turning around with a horrified look on his face. A large tunnel of water was rushing towards him ripping the ground apart the ground was shaking due to the amount of chakra that was being used _(How can she use such a high level technique without being near water? She can defeat a chunin with no problem at all. She let Kankuro believe that he was winning in order to figure out his weaknesses, most puppet users aren't that good when it comes to ninjutsu and she exploited that weakness.)_ Genma said to himself shielding himself from the spiraling water that was swirling around. " **Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!** " she said unleashing a powerful wave of water at Kankuro who was swept away by the spiraling vortex. The arena looked like a hurricane as the wind picked up Peri, Nebki, and Genma leaped onto the wall do they would get caught in the caught fire "Now that's what I call awesome! All of that training really did pay off and good job Nebki you rock my world buddy!" Peri cheered catching the small yokai who jumped in her arms and began to lick her face wagging his happily.

After a few minutes the water was absorbed into the ground revealing Kankuro who was laying there unconscious with his broken puppet laying next to him. Genma and Peri jumped off the wall to examine the boy **(** _He's not getting up anytime soon.)_ he sweatdropped looking at the Senju standing next to him "The winner is Peri Senju of the Hidden Leaf." Genma declared

"CHA!" Peri cheered jumping in the air fist pumping the air with Nebki. Everyone in the crowd stood up and cheered for the girl "Oh yeah she won! I knew she would win!" Kiba said with a small blush on his face

"I see told you Peri would win." Kakashi smirked

"Amazing she totally had me fooled I thought she was going to lose." Asuma said speechless

"To tell the truth, her observation skills and insightfulness reminds me of Itachi." the copy ninja said more to himself however Vilia overheard him and nodded her head in agreement. "HELL YEAH!" Tenicho cheered giving his sister a high five when she came up the stairs Naruto ran over and gave her a hug "Congratulations I knew you would win ya know! Now the only match left is Sasuke's." he said still confidence that the Uchiha was still going to make it in time. Sasuke suddenly appeared in a whirlwind on leaves "Sorry I'm late, a black cat cross my path so I had to take the long way." he joked

"YOU IDIOT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW CLOSE YOU FROM BEING DISQUALIFIED?!" Peri yelled shaking anger

"Calm down he's here know and that's all that matters." Tenicho said chuckling nervously as he put his hand on her shoulder. Gaara who was extremely quiet throughout the final the round exam vanished in this air and reappeared across from Sasuke with an evil insane smile on his eyes. The veins in his eyes grew larger and his eyes was filled with bloodlust Sasuke felt an immense aura coming from the redhead _(This aura…I'm getting a bad feeling about him.)_ Sasuke thought clenching his fists and revealing his Sharingan.

"Alright let the final battle begin."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **SASUKE. IS. BACK. The invasion will begin in the next chapter and what will happen to the gang when it begins? And I'm thinking about letting Orochimaru be successful on reviving the Fourth Hokage along with Hashirama and Tobirama, if that's sound interesting let me know. Thank you for taking the time to read my story it really means a lot to me.**

 **~BeautifulForestPrincess~**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Chunin Exam Finals Part 3

 _Previously on Naruto….._

 _Gaara who was extremely quiet throughout the final the round exam vanished in this air and reappeared across from Sasuke with an evil insane smile on his eyes. The veins in his eyes grew larger and his eyes were filled with bloodlust Sasuke felt an immense aura coming from the redhead (This aura…I'm getting a bad feeling about him.) Sasuke thought to clench his fists and revealing his Sharingan._

* * *

"Are you just gonna stand there?" Sasuke asked

" **Sand Shuriken!** " Gaara yelled throwing five shurikens that were covered with sand at the Uchiha. Sasuke jumped out of the way before throwing his shuriken at him. A wall of sand sprang out of the ground protecting the redhead boy from the incoming attack and Gaara morphed the wall into a stream of sand with his chakra and attacked Sasuke with it. The black haired boy jumped and dodge out of the way from the sand, but he wasn't able to get out of the way in time to attack _(I can't attack him like this!)_ he gritted his teeth narrowly dodging a sand shuriken performing a backwards somersault in the air " **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"** he took a deep breath before letting out multiple fireballs at Gaara who was ready for the attack.

" **Sand Shower Barrage!** " the sand shinobi unleashed a barrage storm of sand in Sasuke's direction he tried to block, but he ending up getting hit and went flying into the air then fell to the ground head first Sasuke into the wall.

"Sasuke no!" Peri gasp in horror tightening her grip on the rail bar

"Man that guy just threw Sasuke like it was nothing!" Naruto said

"Sasuke's gonna have to come up with something to get around that sand. But what can he do Gaara's just as strong as he is." Shikamaru said muttering under his breath that this match was a drag but was quickly silenced with a backhanded to the head by an aggravated brown haired Senju. Peri was very concerned about Sasuke right now, he was fighting the same shinobi that easily defeated as powerful as Lee the odds weren't in his favor and it looked like he was going lose _(Come on Sasuke think of something!)_ she silently prayed. The battle continued with Sasuke dodging Gaara's attack "Is that all you got? I hope you're not done entertaining me...we haven't got enough... **BLOOD**." Gaara growled in a more deeper and crazier voice. The situation wasn't looking good for Sasuke, Sakura watched her teammate dodging all of Gaara's attacks, she wanted to jump in the arena and help Sasuke and she would have done just that if her sensei didn't stop her arm. "Kakashi sensei isn't there something that Sasuke can do?" Ino asked worriedly

"I wouldn't worry if I was you." Kakashi chuckled

"What do you mean?" she asked not understanding what he was trying to tell her. The copy ninja smiled at the blonde hair girl then turned his attention to his student "The truth is Sasuke's stalling for time." he answered

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked

"You'll see just keep watching," Kakashi said knowing exactly what Sasuke was planning to do.

Despite experiencing rough land surprisingly Sasuke wasn't seriously injured and he was still conscious on top of that. He staggered to his feet wiping the blood that dripped down from his forehead Gaara had a crazed look on his face violently trembling by watching Sasuke's blood dripping to the ground. "Yes, Mother I see it...I see his blood. And I'll give you more of it...yes….. **I'll gIvE yOu MoRe MotHeR**." Gaara said his voice was now merged with the tailed beast's voice inside him the veins in his eyes larger as his pupil shrunk he wasn't breathing normally instead it came out as ragged breaths. A malicious chakra emitted from his body spreading its intensity throughout the arena putting everyone on edge.

 _(What is this chakra? I-It's not normal.)_ Sasuke thought to himself

 _(This chakra is filled with bloodlust and it's definitely directed towards Sasuke. Should I end the match before it gets too dangerous?)_ Genma bit his lip trying to figure out what he should do

 _(This chakra belongs to a tailed beast so he's the jinchuuriki that Karuna was speaking of.)_ Hiruzen said recalling the discussion he had with the sand kunoichi last night.

 _ **Late last night~**_

 _Hiruzen was working late trying to defeat his lifetime enemy...paperwork no matter how hard he tried he could never see the end of it. There were stacks of paperwork around his desk that he finished sadly for him, he still had one more stack to complete. He silently cursed the person invented paperwork wishing that he could take all of his anger and frustration on that poor soul by beating them into a bloody pulp. He had better things to do! He hasn't been able to read his copy of Make Out Paradise in four weeks and it was driving him insane. "Minato how dare you leave me to do this acusred paperwork. I'm supposed to be retired for crying out loud!" he grumbled angrily writing his signature on another form. While he was strategizing a plan to get "justice" on the inventor of paperwork he heard a knock on his door "Come in." he said still grumbling about the work he had to do. Slowly Karuna walked into the room with a nervous look on her face "Miss Karuna what are you doing up this late at night? Do you need me to renew your stay at the hospital?"_

" _N-No Lord Hokage I need to tell you something of the utmost importance," she said_

" _What is it?" he asked_

" _The Hidden Sand are planning on invading the village with the Hidden Sound Village helping them!"_

 _At this point Karuna had the hokage's complete attention, placing his work aside and ordering the ANBU to join in the conversation. Hiruzen folded his hands together and placed his chin on top of the "Explain yourself Karuna." he ordered. She took a moment to gather her thoughts before answering "Last night I overheard my sensei Baki and Kabuto Yakushi were outside the village and they were discussing plans about invading during the final exam. According to Kabuto the Kazekage and Orochimaru signed a secret treaty before the exams even began, they even sent even genin to compete so you wouldn't be suspicious."_

" _This is outrageous! I can't believe an ally of ours is turning against us!" an Anbu said_

" _I had no idea this was going on until now I swear! To think that my village will attack yours I just don't know what to say but I can't stand that fact they plan on using Gaara!" she explained with tears in her eyes even now it was hard to accept that her village would do such a horrible thing to another village. "Why are you telling us this Karuna? If your village discovers this you will be branded as a traitor and a rogue ninja." Hiruzen said. Karuna thought about all of her friends visited her while she was at the hospital "I know that this isn't my village, but I've made friends here. Hinata, Naruto, Peri, Ino, Choji, Tenten, Lee, Tenicho, Sakura, and Kiba they all are my friends just like Temari and Kankuro are my friends I don't want them to die! My parents have always taught me to protect the ones I love and...I love Gaara he is the jinchuuriki of the One-Tail Beast I want to protect him. I know that he doesn't want to do this he can't control the beast inside him and I can only do so much but...but...PLEASE, YOU HAVE TO HELP ME PROTECT GAARA!" Karuna begged kneeling in front of Hiruzen who looked at her. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife all eyes were on the hokage awaiting his answer "Thank you for telling me this Karuna I can see the will of fire in you even though you are from another village." Hiruzen said then looked at the anbu with a hawk mask who was next to him "Relay this message to your captain and prepare for battle tomorrow while the rest of you take this girl and her family into protective custody." the hokage ordered._

 _ **~End of Flashback~**_

"Oh no the monster inside of him is beginning to take over. I-I don't even think that Gaara's thinking about the invasion any more." Temari whimpered in fear she was shaking like a leaf and her brother wasn't doing any better than she was _(This is bad that thing is coming out I remember the last time I saw it. It was so terrifying I couldn't eat for weeks where is Karuna when you need her?! She's the only one who can calm him down and if this match continues Gaara's gonna kill Sasuke Uchiha.)_ Kankuro thought to himself with deep concern in his eyes. "Sasuke's gonna die," he whispered

"What are you talking about? Genma won't let that happen." Tenicho asked

"You don't get it if this battle continues everyone's gonna die Gaara-" Kankuro was stopped by his slapping a hand on his mouth and dragged him away from the rest of the genin. "Idiot what are you doing?! You're gonna exposed the invasion to the enemy!" Temari hissed

"Gaara's gonna expose us anyway! He's lost control and Karuna's nowhere to be found!" he snapped

"Don't panic Baki's looking for her right now so she'll be here soon," Temari said trying to calm her brother down but she was having trouble herself. She knew that her little brother's bloodlust and she was well aware of what was gonna happen if he lost total control and that's what she was afraid of. Sand was circling around Sasuke like mist Gaara was about to crush him to death "It's over." he smirked

"I don't think so," Sasuke smirked before flashing behind the sand ninja and punch him in the face across the arena. Gaara gasped in shock when he saw Sasuke appeared right in front of him with lightning chakra circulating around his hand " **CHIDORI!** "

There was a dead silence that filled the arena, Gaara looked down at his shoulder. He saw a large gash across his shoulder and blood dripping from his wound "BLOOD! IT'S MY BLOOD!" Gaara screamed in horror and sand busted from his gourd and formed a shield around himself. Sasuke's wrist was sucked in the sand he flinched when he felt his wrist being squeezed. He hit Gaara with his Chidori one more time and he broke free from his grip backing away from the injured sand ninja. Gaara broke the shield he was using and transformed his arm that was no longer his arm but Shukaku's arm that reached out to grab Sasuke. _(No way! This chakra I feel is he a jinchuuriki?!)_ Genma thought to know that the young Uchiha would be in serious danger if this match continued. Just when he was about to end the match white feathers begin to fall out of the sky this was a genjutsu that caused the whole audience to be put under a deep sleep, shinobi of the sand and sound villages were raising chaos in the leaf village. "What's going on here?!" the raikage demanded to glare the hokage his bodyguards had their weapons drawn to protect their village leader. "Lord Hokage I suggest you surrender if you want to protect your village." the Kazekage said with an evil look

"Oh, I don't think so," Hiruzen said calmly as his men restrained the Kazekage and not only that, shinobi of the leaf village began to fight back immediately capturing the higher-ups in the Hidden Sand Village.

"What's going on? How did you find out about the invasion?!"

"You see, we knew that you were planning to attack the village so we made a trap. This village has faced destruction before and I made a vow to never let that happen again. Now...show yourself Orochimaru!" Hiruzen said replacing his robes with his battle armor that he wore underneath his robes. The rest of the kage jumped to their feet in a battle position looking at the kazekage who was actually revealed to be Orochimaru. Orochimaru growled in frustration, he didn't know he found out about the invasion, but he'll figure it out soon "Saru! Are you okay!" Tenicho yelled running towards his godfather

"No way Orochimaru's here! If you're gonna go after Sasuke you'll have to go through me first!" Peri said angrily

Orochimaru chuckled at the Senju's comment, "No, my dear, I'll get Sasuke later. But for now, I'm here for something else. Sound Four! Raise the barrier!" he ordered.

" **Ninja Art: Four Flames Formation!** "

A large purple barrier appeared out of nowhere trapping Orochimaru and Hiruzen on the roof. "Now let the games begin... **Multiple Shadow Striking Snakes!** " the snake sannin stretched out his arm and attacked the Hiruzen with the snakes that came out of his sleeved. A giant tree branch grew out from the roof shielding the hokage from harm as Peri and Tenicho rushed to his side, preparing themselves for the battle of their lives.

Sasuke looked around at the battle that was taking place all around him "What the heck is going on here?"

"It seems like the Hidden Sand and the Hidden Sound were planning an invasion to attack our village according to our sources," Gemma said standing next to the Uchiha

"W-What? An invasion what about the exam?"

"There's no time for that! Sasuke! Go follow Gaara he's the key to their invasion plan if we capture him we'll be able to weaken them so go!" the proctor yelled before he began to battle a sound ninja. The Uchiha wasted no time chasing after the sand siblings who were making a run for it heading towards the forest. The chase went on for three hours Temari and Kankuro were growing more and more fearful as the Uchiha began to catch up to them. " **Wind Scythe Jutsu!** " Temari blasted a large gust a wind towards Sasuke

" **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!** " Sasuke released a huge fireball which grew twice as large due to the wind. "Well, that was a stupid move. Don't you know that fire beats wind?" he taunted

"Who said that was my plan?" Temari asked with a smirk. He looked at the trees that were covered in paper bombs _(That wind jutsu was a distraction for her to set up the paper bombs!)_ Temari was made a hand sign activated the papers bombs. Sasuke would have gotten crushed by the trees, but a dome-like wall made out of wood protected him from the explosions. "Nebki?! What are you doing here?" he asked looking at the small creature on his shoulder. Nebki began to bark similar to a puppy and the barrier around them disappeared.

"Did Peri sent you?" he asked

Nebki nodded his head looking at Sasuke with big yellow eyes.

"I'll help out as well no need to do this alone," Shino said and sent out a swarm of beetles that stopped Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara from getting farther away.

The three sand siblings were looking at the swarm of beetles that were blocking their way. "Stand back Temari! I'll deal with this." Kankuro said grabbing his weaponized puppet

"You're not going anywhere." a voice said to them.

They turned around only to Sasuke and Shino ready for battle.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **I'M FINALLY ON SUMMER VACATION! This means I can update a lot quicker and I really am sorry about the long wait, but I was studying for my finals. And as much as I love writing school comes first. I wish you guys to have an awesome summer vacation!**

 **P.S. One of you guys notice the typo on Nebki's appearance which was embarrassing but I really appreciate it. Nebki looks like Nue since he's an older version of Nue. The only difference is the fur on his brown and not a tannish-grey color.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Leaf, Mist, Lightning, and Earth vs Wind and Sound!

 _Previously on Naruto…_

 _Gaara gasped in shock when he saw Sasuke appeared right in front of him with lightning chakra circulating around his hand "_ _ **CHIDORI!**_ "

…

" _What's going on? How did you find out about the invasion?!" the Kazekage screamed in fury. Hiruzen chuckled, "You see, we knew that you were planning to attack the village so we made a trap. This village has faced destruction before and I made a vow to never let that happen again. Now...show yourself Orochimaru!" he yelled replacing his robes with his battle armor that he wore underneath his robes._

…

 _The three sand siblings were looking at the swarm of beetles that were blocking their way. "Stand back Temari! I'll deal with this." Kankuro said grabbing his weaponized puppet_

" _You're not going anywhere." a voice said to them._

 _They turned around only to Sasuke and Shino ready for battle._

* * *

The five shinobi were standing across from each other in an epic showdown. Gaara fell to his knees coughing up a huge amount of blood "Gaara! Kankuro we have to go and treat Gaara's wounds!" Temari whispered

"These guys aren't gonna just let us leave. I'll deal with them." he said revealing his puppet. Temari looked at her younger brother before making an attempt to escape from the incoming battle.

"Oh no, you don't-" Sasuke snarled but was blocked by the puppet user _(This is bad because of my battle with that Senju girl my chakra is almost gone. And on top of that Crow's isn't in good condition so I'm gonna have to finish this quickly.)_ he strategized before sending his puppet at them. Crow released a flamethrower out of its mouth, Nebki spat out a blast of water from his mouth putting out the flames. "Sasuke go after them I'll deal with this guy," Shino said

"Alright, good luck," Sasuke said before taking off leaving the insect user to fight the sand ninja to follow Gaara and Temari.

Shino and Kankuro charged at each other engaging in an intense taijutsu match. Crow appeared behind the leaf ninja and slash his back, _(Ha! I've got you!)_ Kankuro smirked stabbing the leaf ninja in the back. "I never knew that you sand ninjas were backstabbing traitors." Shino sneered

"You leaf ninjas are too soft! Allied nations always turn on each other!" Kankuro retaliated

" **Hidden Jutsu: Beetle Tornado!** " Shino yelled releasing his insects from his body. The beetles swarm around Kankuro in a tornado slicing through his sleeves, hood, pants, and shoes slamming them to the ground. Kankuro struggled to his feet he was going to be more carefully since he was fighting a member of the Aburame Clan he knew that he would have to stay away from those insects. He clasped his hands together like he was praying then slammed his hands on the tree barks " **Wind Style: Sandstorm Hurricane!** " he yelled and just as he that a huge sand storm came to life in the surrounding area. Shino raised his arms to his face trying to protect his eyes. A shadow of a figure came into view like a predator stalking its prey while two vines came from the ground restraining his movement. Kankuro was far away from the sandstorm "Well that was easy. Almost too easy, but I guess I shouldn't be complaining since my chakra is almost gone so time to say nighty night." the sand ninja said holding a sword that was filled with poison towards the helpless Aburame.

…

While the invasion continued the shinobi of the other hidden villages didn't know what to do. "Lord Raikage what should we do now?" Darui asked

"We will assist the Hidden Leaf!" Ay answered

"The Hidden Mist will assist the Hidden Leaf as well! Lord Onoki will you help as well? " Mei asked

"Hmph. This has nothing to do with me or my village." Onoki grunted

"Lord Tsuchikage as long as Orochimaru is here everyone include your genin are endanger!" the Mizukage protest with a swipe of her arm. Onoki looked around at the chaos that was going on he knew that Mei was right. Orochimaru was an S rank criminal and as he was in the village they would all die "Alright the Hidden Stone will help as well, but that does NOT make us allies!" he sighed ordering his shinobi to assist the other kage to fight the enemies. The Anbu finally made to the roof where Peri, Tenicho, and Hiruzen were trapped with Orochimaru. The Anbu commander name Hiro Kitsune ordered his men to stay back from the barrier and took a deep breath " **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!** "

"No way I can't believe that jutsu had no effect!" anbu with a cat mask whispered

"We're gonna need to find another way to break this barrier so we can help Lord Hokage," Hiro said clearly frustrated about their current situation. The Sound Four who made the barrier was made up of four people Jirobo, Tayuya, and Kidomaru with their leader Sakon and his unknown brother named Ukon. "As long as we're here nobody is getting past this barrier," Kidomaru said

"Those idiots don't stand a chance! I just wish that we could join in on the fun." Tayuya muttered watching the battle continue

"Lord Orochimaru said to keep the enemy out not to fight Tayuya," Jirobo said

"OH SHUT UP FATTY!"

"Calm down everyone and focus on the barrier," Sakon commanded his teammates to focus on their task. _(Looks like there's no way to get Tenicho and Peri out of here safely.)_ Hiruzen thought a bead of sweat dripped from his forehead he knew that he was at a complete disadvantage due to the barrier. And to make things worst he had to make sure that the two genins with him were safe as well _(Time for the fun to being.)_ Orochimaru chuckled evilly. " **Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation!** " he yelled the roof began to shake as three wooden coffins rose from the ground. "What is this jutsu!" Tenicho asked watching the coffins opened revealed the previous hokage. Hiruzen quickly pulled out a scroll that had the Uzumaki Clan crest on it. The scroll began to glow and golden sealing chains coming from it the first hokage and the second hokage dodged it, but the chains ensnared the fourth hokage and sealed him away. "That was Mito's jutsu wasn't it." the first hokage said

"Yes it was your wife taught it to me Lord Hashirama." Hiruzen said. _(So he managed to seal away the Fourth Hokage. No matter, everything's going according to plan.)_ Orochimaru thought to himself while watching the coffin being sealed away.

"Well that's one down two more to go. You really don't have any respect for the dead how dare you Orochimaru" Hiruzen muttered the twins looked at the previous hokage who was standing right in front of them their jaws hit the ground in disbelief surprising, Hashirama was mirroring the twins' reaction as well. This went on for a while until Tobirama got annoyed by his brother's foolishness. "What's the matter with you?!" he growled smacking his brother

"Ow! Look at the kids Tobirama they're wearing the clan's crest!" Hashirama said pointing to them

"Saru who are these guys and why does the First Hokage look like dad?" Peri asked. Lord Third just chuckled at the situation.

 _(They don't even recognize their own grandfather.)_ he thought to himself

"Are these your grandkids Saru?" Hashirama asked

"They are your grandchildren. They are Jazen and Hikari. Peri and Tenicho this is your grandfather Hashirama and your granduncle Tobirama." Hiruzen explained he couldn't help but smile at the heartwarming scene before him.

"FOR REAL?!" the four Senju exclaimed

"Wow, that's amazing! But Peri why are you barefooted?" Hashirama asked pointing at his granddaughter's feet and as he said that everyone looked at the girl feet. The brunette chuckled nervously, "I was so excited for the finals today and-"

"You overslept dude and we barely made it to the finals because-"

"SHUT UP TENICHO!"

"MAKE ME!"

"Enough of the family reunion it's time to get started." Orochimaru interpreting the family moment that was going on as he took control of the Senju brother's minds. Without a moment's notice, Hashirama and Tobirama charged towards the three shinobi the first one to attack was the second hokage " **Water Style: Water Shockwave!"** he created a giant wave that charged right at them

" **Earth Style: Mud Wall!** " Hiruzen slammed his hands of the ground creating a giant wall of earth blocking the attack. Hashirama leaped onto the wall and kicked the third hokage away from the twins before twisting his grandson's arm, but his granddaughter kicked his feet freeing her brother from the freeing her brother from their grandfather. " **Water Style: Raging Waves!** " Peri yelled

" **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!** " Tenicho yelled

" **Wood Style: Domed Wall Jutsu!** " Hashirama said as a wooden shield surrounded himself which also protected him from the attacks. Meanwhile, Tobirama was fighting Hiruzen while Orochimaru was watching the battle take place. It was obvious that Peri, Tenicho, and their godfather was in a very bad position the anbu was observing their comrades struggle to fight the founders of the Hidden Leaf Village.

…

"I finally caught up to you," Sasuke said with his usual smug look on his face cracking his knuckles. Temari bit her lip so hard she began to bleed _(How did he get past Kankuro? This is bad I can't fight Sasuke and try to protect Gaara.)_ unknowing to her the red-haired jinchuuriki pushed his sister out of the way while slowing transforming into his tailed beast. "At last Sasuke Uchiha, we'll be able to fight earnestly with no interruptions and this time I will kill you," Gaara said in a dark demonic voice releasing his bloodlust into the air. A cold chill ran down Sasuke's spine this guy wasn't normal and Sasuke knew that he had to be careful or else Gaara would kill. "LET ME FEEL ALIVE!" Gaara screamed as his now gigantic arm with claws and was now trying to stab his prey. Sasuke dodged another wave of sand _(Damn it I can't find an opening to attack! Well I guess it's do or die!)_ Sasuke gritted his teeth in frustration. Electricity was swirling around his hand he knew that he hasn't perfected this jutsu yet however he needs to finish this quickly. He already sent Nebki back to the village in a request for backup, but it will take some time for Kakashi to get here the curse mark activated unexpectedly on his shoulder. _( No...the curse mark…)_ Sasuke coughs up a large amount of blood as he fell to the ground.

"DIE SASUKE UCHIHA!"

"SASUKE!"

A powerful kicked sent Gaara crashing down through the trees very closed to where Temari was hiding. Naruto was the one who kicked Gaara protecting his teammate from the insane jinchuuriki. "Sakura. Pakkun. Get Sasuke away from here." Naruto ordered

"Are you okay Sasuke?" the pink haired girl asked setting him down on a tree branch

"What are you doing here Sakura? Where's Kakashi why isn't he here?" Sasuke asked

"Nebki told us what was going on and sensei told us to come to help," Pakkun answered narrowing his eyes at Gaara who was still undergoing his tailed beast transformation _(So this is the jinchuuriki of the One-Tailed Beast huh)_ he thought

 _(This is bad that monster is coming if we stay Gaara will kill us all!)_ Temari closed her eyes trying to hide her fear. Tears fell from her eyes she didn't know why it was taking Baki so long to find Karuna. Karuna was the only one who could control the tailed beast. "Alright, I'm gonna beat the hell out of you!" Naruto yelled cracking his knuckles

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha you will die by my hand." Gaara who has now completely transformed into the tailed beast growled opening its dark yellow eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **AND WE'RE BACK FOLK!**

 **The invasion finally begins and the fate of the Hidden Leaf Village hangs in the balance. Will Peri and Tenicho be and to stop Orochimaru? And how will Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stop the One-Tails from rampaging throughout the village? I want to thank all of you who reads this story it really means a lot to me and it really does encourage me and I appreciate each and every one of you!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The All-Star Battle Royal!

Previously on Naruto….

 _The Anbu finally made to the roof where Peri, Tenicho, and Hiruzen were trapped with Orochimaru. The Anbu commander name Hiro Kitsune ordered his men to stay back from the barrier and took a deep breath "_ _ **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**_ "

" _No way I can't believe that jutsu had no effect!" anbu with a cat mask whispered_

…

" _ **Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation!**_ " _he yelled the roof began to shake as three wooden coffins rose from the ground. The men stood before them was like no other the shinobi who building the Village Hidden in the Leaves previous hokage: Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, and Minato Namikaze._

…

" _DIE SASUKE UCHIHA!"_

" _SASUKE!"_

…

" _Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha you will die by my hand." Gaara who has now completely transformed into the tailed beast growled opening its dark yellow eyes._

The tailed beast looked down at the shinobi who were hiding in the trees Pakkun's eyes widened "MOVE!" Pakkun yelled to everyone. The genin leaped to another tree as the beast's arm destroyed their previous hiding place "W-what is that thing?" Sakura asked she has never seen anything like this in her life. The immense chakra

"Shukaku the Sand Spirit of the Land of Wind also known as the One-Tailed Beast." Temari said

"What happened to Gaara?" Naruto asked

"It may not look like it but that is Gaara," Pakkun said which shock the blonde haired ninja so much he almost lost his balance. Shukaku let a mighty roar causing a sandstorm to appear and the storm became even more intense when the tailed beast tried to hit Team 7 and his sister. "Is there anything we can do to stop him?!" Pakkun asked before dodging another one of Shukaku's attacks

"Why should I tell you Leaf ninja? You'll just kidnap and kill Gaara!" Temari protested

"Listen if we don't stop him he'll kill all of us is that what you want?!" Sasuke yelled before taking cover behind a sturdy tree. Temari bit her lip in frustration she knew that they were right, as of right now Gaara has been completely taken over and as of right now he would kill them all.

Knowing that what they were saying was true and with Karuna was still nowhere to be found the only way for them to have a chance to work together. Sakura almost was knocked off her feet by Shukaku's tail, but she was saved by Temari. "Listen, the only way to stop Shukaku is by waking him up," she said

"You mean Gaara's asleep? Is that why Shukaku's on a rampage?" the pink haired girl asked

"Jinchuuriki who host the one-tailed beast aren't able to sleep. When the jinchuuriki finally closes his or her eyes it released the beast. In order to stop them, you have to wake them up and redo them seal." Temari explained then she opened up her giant fan, Sasuke activated his Sharingan and Naruto created fifteen shadow clones. " **Wind Style: Air Bullets!** " Shukaku yelled spitting multiple air pockets at them destroying a huge part of the forest. The impact of the attack swept Temari, Pakkun, Nebki, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura off their and sent flying through the forest. Acting on reflexes Temari wiped out her fan, " **Ninja Art: Sandstorm Jutsu!** "

" **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!** "

The fire and wind attack merged together into one attack knocked the tailed beast off its feet. Angered by this attack it roared in anger puffing up his chest as Shukaku began to channel its chakra preparing for another attack. Shukaku created three versions of itself much to everyone's horror. It was bad enough that they had to fight one, but now they had to fight two more Sakura fell on her knees with tears in her eyes. She was so terrified if it wasn't for Naruto she would have fainted right there on the spot. _(I-It's all over.)_ Temari whined holding her fan close to her chest as an attempt to comfort herself. Pakkun and Nebki gritted their teeth in frustration _(Fifteen minutes has passed since I called for backup and it'll take about twenty minutes to get to our location. The best course of action is to retreat.)_ Pakkun analyzed before getting all of their attention, "We need to retreat for now."

"No way he can't run away! We need to fight this guy before he gets to the village!" Naruto protested

"We'll be killed! Now quit being stupid and follow me!" the ninja hound spat before taking off through the trees. Sasuke, Temari, and Sakura wasted no time at all while Nebki had to snap Naruto out of his daze before he ran to catch up with the group.

…

Just like her teammates, Peri wasn't having much luck in her battle either. Hiruzen and his godchildren have been struggling to keep up with the former hokages. Hashirama and Tobirama were legendary shinobi both of them were masters in the ninja arts, despite trying to warn them when they were about to attack. Hashirama felt his heartbreak as he watched Tenicho and Peri struggle to their feet. The two of them were very strong for their age it was obvious that they had been well trained, but it killed him inside that he had to fight them. The first Hokage wanted nothing more than to get them far away from here. He wanted to protect them from Orochimaru, but he wasn't able to since was being controlled by this cursed jutsu Hashirama silently prayed that the twins and their parents would forgive him. " **Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence!** " within seconds trees were sprouting from the roof heading right towards our heroes. _(I don't have enough chakra to create a barrier curse my old age!)_ the third hokage bit his lip until it bled. Knowing the he wouldn't be able to counterattack their grandfather's attack "Everyone get back!" Peri said throwing a smoke bomb to create a diversion "Hmph. Do you really think that trick will work on me?" Orochimaru snickered creating a powerful gust of wind that cleared any remaining smoke that lingered. The legendary sannin surveyed the surrounding area in disbelief the hokage along with the twins were gone "No way!" Tayuya gasped

"How in the mell did they get past the barrier?" Sakon asked in shock

"What just happened?" a dog masked anbu asked

"They couldn't of used the transportation jutsu or did they?" Hetsu thought to himself. For as far as he can tell the barrier was designed to keep its victims inside while keeping enemies out. Any jutsu that someone would use in order to break it will just be deflected back showing off its impressive defensive abilities. Underneath the roof was Hiruzen, Tenicho, and Peri hiding from their formidable foes.

"We need to come up with another plan." Peri spoke up

"You're right at this rate we're done for. We need to find a way to undo the reanimation jutsu." Tenicho said. There was a tense silence among them as they were trying to figure out what could they do against this powerful jutsu. The other kage were out in the battlefield and the anbu couldn't get inside the tremendous barrier the three of them were trapped with no way out. "There are two ways to undo the jutsu, the first way is to make the caster undo it even though I don't ever see that happening. The second way is to remove the tags from the back of Hashirama's and Tobirama's head. I have an idea so listen closely." Hirzuen said. The three of them jumped out of their hiding spot and charged right at them. Orochimaru ordered the former hokages to meet their attack. " **Water Style: Syrup Trap!** " Peri shouted and released a sticky watery fluid from her mouth. Tobirama was ensured by the syrup like the trap _(This is a new jutsu that I learned from my training! It can be used offensively and defensively as a huge trap to slow down opponents!)_ she said to herself proud of her work. But her victory didn't last long " **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!** " Tobirama yelled with racing lines coming from him that intensify his presence. A dragon made out of water rose into the air before crashing down at them. Tobirama jumped on the dragon like he was on a surfboard heading straight towards them. " **Summoning Jutsu!** " Hiruzen yelled summoning his personal summoning and friend the Monkey King Enma.

Enma was slightly taller than his summoner and he had a very serious rough presence to him. He wore a mesh armor underneath a sleeveless kimono shirt decorated with tiger stripes. "Orochimaru huh? Hiruzen you fool...this is why I told you to finish him when you had the chance years ago." he growled

"That's what I'm going to do now." the hokage said

"It's too late for that now, you're too old." he said

"Shut up Enma! We're gonna protect the village no matter what!" Tenicho yelled at the monkey king. Enma chuckled at the Senju's defiance despite the situation they were in. He transformed into the adamantine staff and flew into Hiruzen's hand, however, he let the staff go the staff watching the four Senju fight each other. He knew that this battle couldn't last long otherwise they all would die and there was only one jutsu that can stop Orochimaru, the Fourth Hokage's sealing jutsu. The monkey saw him released a large amount of chakra from his body _(Hiruzen are you really going to use the Reaper Death Seal?!)_ he gasped in disbelief. Peri threw a punch at Hashirama who blocked it and swept at her feet. She saw the incoming attack and jumped over his leg before being kicked by his other leg. While they continue their battle, Tenicho dodged another devastating blow from Tobirama before sending him crashing against his brother. A large shadow covered the sky that caught everyone's attention "DON'T USE THE REAPER DEATH SEAL! YOU'LL BE KILLED!" Enma yelled

"I must...Where the tree leaves dance one will find flames. The Fire Shadow will illuminate the village...and trees leaves will bud anew." Hiruzen whispered softly slowly closing his eyes. The souls of the reanimated hokage were grabbed by the reaper and also grabbed Orochimaru's arms. "YOU OLD FOOL WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Orochimaru screamed in agony. His arms went from a sickly pale to a dark shade of purple, the legendary sannin screamed in pain as his arms continue to burn.

"Did Lord Hokage seal grandpa and Uncle Tobirama away?" Per asked

"But how?" Tenicho stammered not understanding what was going on because he has never seen such a powerful jutsu. Enma who had already reserved into his original form. "That is the Reaper Death Seal. It's a powerful sealing jutsu that allows the caster to seal anything away, even the souls of others. But it comes with a price" the monkey king explains somberly

"What do you mean?" the brunette asked not understanding what he was saying. Enma was trying to put on a brave face for them when he told them that the price to pay was his life Peri and Tenicho fell into hysteria running to their family member desperately trying to protect their family. Something that they failed to do years ago.

…

Sasuke and Naruto managed to take down the two clones of Shukaku with Temari's help, but they still needed to wake up Gaara. " **I will All Of YoU!** " Shukaku roared as he created tailed beast bomb aimed right at them. "W-What is that?!" Naruto asked

"The power of his chakra is unbelievable!" Pakkun yelled

"That's a tailed beast everyone take cover!" Temari screamed hiding underneath a bush. Sakura grabbed Sasuke and Naruto taking cover in an uprooted tree trunk while the ninja dog hid underground. The tailed beast bomb was shot right at them, Nebki narrowed his eyes and let out a mighty roar however it sound like a baby lion cub. Immediately, the trees rose up all around them and blocked the attack then the small summoning creature let out a blast of fire at the tailed beast. "Nice job Nebki!" the pink haired girl cheered

"How the hell are we going to wake this guy up?" Sasuke asked watching the beast hurled struggling to stand up. Naruto stood up with a confident look on his face _(I think it's time to try out my new jutsu!)_ he said to himself standing up. The blonde jinchuuriki closed his eyes and channel his chakra to one focus point then slammed his hand down on the ground " **Summoning Jutsu!** " he yelled summoning Gamabunta from Mount Myoboku.

Naruto jumped on top of the toad's head and grinned happily that the results of his training over the past month was fruitful. "Hey, Boss you think you can help us out? I need to wake up Gaara but to do that I need to distract big and ugly over there." he asked

"Look when I get close to him give that brat all you got!" Gamabunta instructed the Uzumaki and charged forward. He pulled out his sword from its sheath the two giants clashed against each other creating a wicked blast wave while engaging in a fearsome battle exchange blows at each other. " **Wind Style: Dust Storm Jutsu!** "

"Boss look out!" Naruto yelled as the dust storm came closer. Gamabunta leaped into the air just barely missing the attack then stabbed the beast in the stomach Shukaku screamed in pain trying to free himself from the pain only for the blade to sink deeper in his stomach. Naruto jumped off the giant toad's head and landed on the tailed beast head he could see Gaara on the top of the monster's forehead _(I need to finish this now or else everyone else will be in danger!)_ he thought as he quickened his pace. A sand clone came from underneath him and restrained him "You all are my prey! I only live for myself...m mother hated me, my siblings hate me, my village hates me. I live and only love myself. " the clone said

"Gaara you remind me of myself when I was little. Everyone in the village hated me and I felt the same way about them, but then I met Iruka sensei, Kakashi sensei, Peri, Sasuke, and Sakura. People who really cared about me I couldn't tell you how grateful I am for them. And that's why.." Naruto said trudging his way towards the sleeping boy. "I WON'T LET YOU HURT THEM!" he roared slamming his forehead against Gaara. The redhead opened up his eyes which resealed Shukaku back inside of his body. The two boys fell to the ground across from each "While my clone was fighting you I heard your voice….I...there is somebody I live for. I live for Karuna." Gaara whispered closing his eyes wanting to see her so he can know that she was okay. And as if someone answered his wish Karuna raced over to him and pulled him up so he was laying against her chest. "Gaara are you okay?" she asked

"K-Karuna...I'm sorry." he apologized with tears in his eyes

"It's okay Gaara just sleep," Karuna whispered in his ear holding him closer to his chest while her best friend fell into a peaceful sleep.

 **Author's Note**

 **Guys… BREATH OF THE WILD IS GETTING A SEQUEL!**

 **I'm super excited for the game to be released! So far, there's no release date but their gonna use the same world from Breath of the Wild so I hope it comes out soon. Also, Pokemon Sword and Shield will be released in November!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: The Rise of the Morning Mist

 _Previously on Naruto…_

 _He knew that this battle couldn't last long otherwise they all would die and there was only one jutsu that can stop Orochimaru, the Fourth Hokage's sealing jutsu. The monkey saw him released a large amount of chakra from his body (Hiruzen are you really going to use the Reaper Death Seal?!) he gasped in disbelief._

…

 _Shukaku created three versions of itself much to everyone's horror. It was bad enough that they had to fight one, but now they had to fight two more_

…

" _YOU OLD FOOL WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_

 _Orochimaru screamed in agony._

…

" _Gaara are you okay?" she asked_

" _K-Karuna...I'm sorry." he apologized with tears in his eyes_

" _It's okay Gaara just sleep," Karuna whispered in his ear holding him closer to his chest while her best friend fell into a peaceful sleep._

* * *

Three weeks have passed since the invasion and so far the village's reconstruction was moving smoothly. Luckily for them, there wasn't too much damage only five buildings were destroyed and there weren't too many casualties. _(At this rate the village will be rebuilt in no time flat!)_ Jiraiya grinned making his way to the Hokage's office although he rather is researching at the hot springs. When he finally made it the office he ran into the elders of the village Koharu and Homura. "You're late Jiraya." Koharu hissed

"Still playing buffoon eh?" Homura said

"Look I didn't come here for you guys to bust my balls so want do you want from me?" the sannin retorted back at them. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with the elders especially since he knew what they were going to ask him. "The Hidden Sand village has just publicly announced that Orochimaru killed the Fourth Kazekage and tricked them. They immediately surrender and because of the weakened state we had no other choice but to accept their surrender." Koharu said

"Furthermore, we have ordered every shinobi to monitor the borders. Despite this, we need a new leader and the council has made the decision to appoint you as the Fifth Hokage." Homura said

"No thanks being hokage isn't really up my alley." the white-haired man sighed scratching his head. After the Fourth Hokage passed away twelve years ago Hiruzen wanted either Tsunade's cousin Jazen or himself to take office but after Jazen's disappearance and his spy work taking him all over the world, there was only one person who would be up for the job. "If I manage to convince Tsunade to take office would that be okay with you?" Jiraya asked with a smug look on his face.

…

"Sasuke are you listening to me?!" Peri yelled tackling the Uchiha.

"W-What are you doing?" Sasuke stuttered rubbing the sleep from his eyes. She reached in her pockets and gave him a note "Kakashi-sensei is waiting for you by the tea shop I don't know why though." she said to her friend. The two friends walked through the village talking about the state of their town and other things for some reason he felt comfortable talking with her. It really didn't make any sense to him usually he would just ignore girls because all they do is just gushing over him, but this girl doesn't. Peri always saw him just as a friend and has never made any attempts to ask him out sure he sort of gets along with Sakura however she was still annoying to him. Sasuke smiled listening to Peri ramble about how expensive three bags of dumplings and how she was gonna find a way to get her money back whatever this feeling was the Uchiha was happy to have someone this close to him and before he knew it he began to compare Peri to his late mother. "Thanks for bringing Sasuke over here." Kakashi smiled at the Senju and Sasuke asked the copy ninja why he wanted to see him. "Well let's go inside and get some dumplings. I'll explain later." Kakashi said

"Let's go somewhere else I hate sweets."

"WHAT! HOW COULD YOU HATE SWEETS!" Peri wailed clinging onto his arm crying in a very comical way. Sasuke cringed at the sight before shaking her off his arm "It's not a crime to not like sweets." he said

"YES. IT. IS. Ice cream, cookies, candy, dumplings, pie how can you live without them?! Sweets were given to us from heaven!" she explained twirling in place. The background behind her showed a variety of desserts which was moving at a fast pace. Inside the tea shop were two shady individuals wearing long black cloaks with a red cloud pattern on it and they wore straw hats. One of the individuals with black hair softly chuckled as he overheard the two genins argued. "Well, we're gonna get going." Asuma said as Kurenai waved them goodbye. Kakashi nodded towards Asuma and Kurenai who them shunshin away from them. Peri looks inside the tea shop and notices that nobody was there which was strange because she thought she sensed somebody there. "Well, I better get to work, it's almost time for my shift." she said walking away from the group Sasuke looked at her in confusion. Ever since the invasion all of the genins were ordered not to go on missions and help with the reconstruction efforts. "We don't have any missions." he said

"I work at the library part-time. I gotta pay the bills somehow see ya later!" she said waving goodbye to Sasuke before running to the library.

…

The two shady individuals were walking around the outskirts of town until Asuma and Kurenai blocked their path. "You two aren't from this village. State your identity and show us your passports that give you permission to travel to the Land of Fire." Kurenai said which was standing protocol call for all traveling citizens and shinobi. "Please stand aside Asuma and Kurenai." the black-haired man said in a monotone voice

"The fact that you know our names means you're from this village. Who are you?" Asuma asked pulling out his wind chakra-infused blades. The black-haired man took off his hat and unzipped his cloaked a little revealing his face to the two jounin. "Itachi Uchiha what are **you** doing here?" Kurenai hissed

"Looks like you're not getting a warm welcome Itachi. Well, I better introduce myself. My name is Kisame Hoshkagi. Anyway, looks like we're in for a fight." the other man grinned taking off his hat ready for a fight. Kurenai took a step back while Asuma blew a huge flame thrower at them. Kisame swung his sword at the two leaf ninja. "My shark skin sword...Sameha...it doesn't just slice it cuts you to shreds!" Kisame laughed until the ground below his feet became a sinkhole while a tree wrapped itself around the Uchiha.

 _(Perfect timing Kurenai!)_ Asuma smirked taking a deep breath " **Fire Style: Burning Ash!"**

" **Water Style: Water Wall!** " Itachi said calmly protecting himself and his comrade from the attack.

"WHAT?! Did he break through my genjutsu? Impossible!" she gasped. No one has ever been able to break from her genjutsu that quickly, her illusions are so powerful most people call her the Mistress of Illusions. "Itachi was praised as a prodigy back in the day. Fighting him won't be easy to defeat." Kakashi said

"Kisame, time to go." Itachi muttered casting a genjutsu over them with his makeygo sharingan.

 **-In a nearby town called Taku Village-**

Naruto, Jiraya, and Peri were walking through the busy streets of a town's festival. "Let me get this straight. You told the elders that you could convince Tsunade to take office as the hokage." the brunette said unimpressed

"WHAT?!" Naruto screamed choking on his snack

"Great plan right?" the toad sage grinned at the girl. Even though it's been years since Tsunade has been home and sworn to never go back, recently, she has managed to stay in contact with her younger cousins for seven months now. "What makes you think she's gonna agree to this? And why did you make a promise those old geezers if you can't keep it? And why did you ask my brother to go?" Peri asked annoyed in the background Naruto's face has turned blue trying to get the pretzel out of his throat catching the attention of bystanders. "Isn't he working at the village zoo part-time?" Jiraya asked

A man ran over to him and manage to stop Naruto from choking as his two traveling companions sweatdropped and thanked the good samaritan. "Alright let's go find an inn." Peri said heading over to the inn only to see Naruto and Jiraya were gushing over an attractive blonde woman staring at her like she was a piece of meat. A dark aura surrounded her body and her hair began to float around her like nine waving tails as here eyes glowed a crimson red color. "YOU PERVERTED IDIOTS HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHY WE CAME HERE!" Peri raged punching them both in the head. But that didn't stop Jiraya from taking the chance with the attractive woman and sent the two kids to the inn while he took the woman out for drinks.

 **-Back in the Leaf Village…-**

Sasuke was walking to Vilia's house to ask her if he knew where his sensei went. She was a good friend of his older brother and he saw her like a big sister. _(I've asked everyone in town and nobody knows where Kakashi went.)_ he grumbled, before arriving at his destination. "Hey, Vilia do you know Kakashi ran off to?" Sasuke asked opening the door to her house only to see an unconscious Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma laying on a mat in the living room. "What the hell happened?!" he demanded running inside the room

"Guy ,what happened to them? What the hell happened?!" Vilia asked the taijutsu user. Guy

just shook his head he told them that he heard of a border breach when he got there with Kotetsu and Izumo got there, they were already unconscious. "It was...Itachi Uchiha…." he whispered. Rage was written all over the younger Uchiha's face as he stormed out of the room and ran out of the house _(He's here. He has finally returned to the village.)_ he thought remembering the horrifying night when his entire clan was brutally murdered by his older brother. Back in the house, VilIa stood up _(If Itachi's here it only means one thing.)_ she thought to herself. Unlike Sasuke, she bore no hatred towards Itachi due to the fact that there were former teammates. "Where are you going?" Guy asked

"I'm going after Sasuke. Keep an eye on them," she said before chasing after the boy.

 **-Taku Village's Inn-**

Peri and Naruto rented a room at the inn waiting for their perverted traveling companion. "Man I can't believe Pervy Sage ditch us! I mean could of have a chance with the pretty lady too!" Naruto groaned

"YOU SHOULD BE MORE FOCUS ON TRAINING YOU PERV!" She screamed hitting his forehead with an anime tick mark on her forehead

"I can't help it I'm a boy ya know!" he whined rubbing his bruised forehead he cowers in fear from the furious girl. Peri raised her fist ready to strike down on the poor blonde until they heard a knock on the door. _(Pervy Sage you came to save me!)_ Naruto smiled gleefully

 _(Cha! This isn't over with you idiot!)_ Peri clenching her fist angrily she snapped out of her daze when she heard him gasp. Quickly hurrying to his side her blue eyes were staring at familiar red eyes.

But it wasn't Sasuke.

"Itachi…"

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Sorry about the long pause however I had to help my parents with an event they were planning. So now since it's over I'll have more time to update. I hope that all of you have a wonderful day!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: A Not So Happy Family Reunion

 _-Previously on Naruto…-_

" _The council has made the decision to appoint you as the Fifth Hokage." Homura said_

" _If I manage to convince Tsunade to take office would that be okay with you?" Jiraya asked with a smug look on his face._

…

" _Sasuke are you listening to me?!" Peri yelled_

…

" _Guy, what happened to them? What the hell happened?!" Vilia asked trying to release the genjutsu that was Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma so much pain. He punched the wall in anger "It was...Itachi Uchiha…." he whispered. Rage was written all over the younger Uchiha's face._

…

 _There was a knock on the door which caught Naruto's attention opening up the door only to be face to face with a stranger. The Senju's blue eyes widened staring at the Sharingan wielder._

" _Itachi…"_

* * *

Itachi and Kisame stared at the two frightened children "Naruto Uzumaki why don't we take a little walk." Itachi said. _(I better do what he says these guys seem like the real deal.)_ Naruto said to himself slowly walking over to the two mysterious men it would be foolish to try to fight these guys and they would just catch him if he tried to run. "Is this kid really the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki?" Kisame asked

"Yes."

 _(What the! How do they know about the Nine-Tailed Fox?)_ Naruto asked getting more anxious by the second. Peri pushed her way in front of him creating a shield between Naruto and the two men she didn't recognize the blue-haired man next to Itachi it wouldn't be wise to try to fight them by herself. For reasons unknown, they were after Naruto "What do you want? How are you shark boy?" she asked

"Why you little to brat-" Kisame growled grabbing his sword, but his partner stopped him from doing something rash remembering the spunky girl who has grown up so fast.

 _A ten-year-old Itachi was walking through the Senju Clan compound with a younger Vilia. It was a lovely cool morning "Itachi! Vilia! Daddy's waiting for you at the training grounds!" a five-year-old Peri and Tenicho told them wearing a huge smile on their faces running over to them. "Well let's not keep sensei waiting." Vilia smiled breaking into a run with Itachi following his three friends with a huge smile of his own._

Itachi was brought out of his thoughts by Kisame nudging him a little bit. "Hey how about we chop off their legs off so they won't get away." he laughed at his joke, however, nobody found this very funny. There was an unnerving silence between the four of them it's been an hour and Jiraya still hasn't shown up yet _(The only chance we have is to run away!)_ Naruto clenched his teeth. Taking a chance, he grabbed Peri's hand making a dash to the open window across the hall. Kisame growled and ran after them catching up to them at an alarming rate. " **Water Style: Water Wall!** " Peri yelled as a blast of water stopped the s-rank criminal in his tracks.

"Damn it they're getting away! Itachi are you listening to me!" Kisame roared in frustration

"...It's been a long time...Sasuke…" the older Uchiha said softly. Sasuke clenched his fists in anger activating his Sharingan as he looked at his brother with pure hatred in his eyes "Itachi Uchiha. I hope you're ready to die." he growled. Kisame asked the older Uchiha and he told him that Sasuke was his brother. This was really surprising to everyone because it was common knowledge that Itachi had killed his entire clan in one night.

This was it. All these years of solitude and loneliness all of the pain as he trained for hours without sleeping for eating. And now his moment to finally avenge his parents, his friends, and everyone who killed in cold blood by the brother he used to love so much. "It's just like you said, brother, I spend everyday training to kill you. AND NOW THE TIME FOR YOU YOU PAY! **CHIDORI!** " Sasuke screamed, slamming his fist through the wall as he ran towards Itachi with the intention to kill. A dust storm kicked up when the hotel wall was completely destroyed "W-What's going on?" Naruto cried shielding his eyes from the dust and debris that was flying all over the place. As the dust cleared he saw Itachi holding Sasuke's writing with a bored expression _(No way! How did he deflect Sasuke's chidori like that?)_ he thought

 _(Itachi has changed so much.)_ Peri thought sadly. A white smoke cloud caught everyone's attention when it cleared it revealed to be the toad sage carrying the unconscious woman who he was flirting with. "You incompetent fools! The Toad Sage falls no woman's wiles it's the women fall for me! It is I...THE AMAZING JIRAIYA!" he exclaimed before striking a flashy pose. Everyone around was so quiet crickets could be heard making the white-haired man sweatdropped. Naruto and Peri fell in an animated fashion while Kisame just sweatdropped trying to figure out how this goofball is a powerful ninja. Sasuke stumbles up to his feet telling everyone to stay out of his way as he charges at his brother. Itachi saw his line of attack and sidestepped out of the way a flash of pain flashed across his eyes, it wasn't long ago that he was at the hospital looking after him and now they were fighting. "Stay out of this little brother. You don't interest me at the moment." he said dully

"WELL GET INTERESTED!" Sasuke yelled

"DON'T BE RECKLESS THESE GUYS ARE NO JOKE!" Naruto snapped he tried to get over to his teammate, but Kisame blocked his path. "Now, now let's stay out of this kid. This is their fight, not ours." he chuckled watching Itachi beating his brother into a bloody pulp.

Itachi threw Sasuke through the wall grabbing him by the throat. "You're not strong enough to beat me. And you know what you'll never will," he whispered in Sasuke's ear before casting a powerful genjutsu on him called the tsunami.

"Even using the tskuyomei on his little brother that's cold." Kisame laughed, however, in reality, Itachi wasn't using that jutsu for very long.

"YOU BASTARRD" Naruto yelled in anger breaking free from the shark looking man's grasp and ran over to the weakened Uchiha in order to save his friend. A wall made out of crystals shot out from the ground that separated the two brothers away from each other. A gigantic red crystal crawled behind Sasuke and swallowed the boy whole and disappear. The older Uchiha widened for a split second before turning around only to see Vilia staring right at him. "Kisame it's time to go." Itachi said softly and rushed towards the window with his partner followed him. He burned a hole through the wall allowing them to escape.

"Damn it they got away." Jiraiya cursed before summoning a small toad and attached a note to its back, "We need to let the elders know what happened right away." he informed. Before the toad could complete its message Vilia grabbed it.

"What are you doing?" he questioned

"They're already gone it's no use to notify them now. Besides, we already have enough to deal with we don't need to add any more complications." the redhead woman said to him. Jiraiya just sighed knowing that she was right they were already gone it would be useless to notify them now. He silently cursed again allowing the two criminals to get away so quickly, especially since they were members of the Akatsuki. Naruto asked them if Sasuke was going to be okay and they reassured him that he would be when they bring Tsunade back to the village. Peri kneeled down beside Sasuke and softly sang a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her when she was younger.

" _The moon arrives_

 _here we are in our forest_

 _Silver lights shine like a billion stars._

 _Close your eyes_

 _Let your dreams take flight_

 _Stay right here in my arms...tonight…"_

" _Close your eyes the sun has said goodnight_

 _Dry your tears_

 _And let me hold you tight._

 _Everything that I could ever wish for_

 _is right here in my arms...tonight."_

Naruto and Jiraiya listened to her in pure amazement. Her voice was gentle and sweet like chime-bells whistling in the wind. "Wow, I had no idea Peri could sing." Naruto whispered in awe. Vilia walked up behind him putting her hand on her hip, "She has a very beautiful voice. But she stopped singing after that tragedy."

"What tragedy?" the blonde-haired boy asked though his question was not answered. The woman was in deep thought for a moment before turning her direction to the man next to her and told him that Peri really doesn't know where her cousin and that they had no contact in years. "I know she just wants Tsunade to be in her life and on behalf of her I thank you for keeping an eye on the twins." he thanked the kunoichi at his side

"That woman **abandoned** them when they needed her. She wasn't even in their lives damn it why do you want her back in their lives?!" Vilia yelled in anger clenching her fists. That selfish slug princess hasn't stepped foot in the village or clan's home for years despite her family pleading for her to return. She wasn't even there for the twins' birth or for the holiday which hurt their parents dearly, especially their father. "Family is the most important thing in a child's life. Even though they barely know each other they are related by a hidden bond stronger than blood. Peri and Tenicho are the only ones Tsunade has left I know they can heal her broken heart." he explained.

 **-The Next Day-**

"Okay, you two let's get a move on!" Jiraiya shouted waving the genin over to him.

"Wait what about Sasuke?" Naruto asked looking back at his friend. Vilia just laughs while adjusting the unconscious boy on her back "Don't worry Naruto I'll take him to the hospital when we get back home." she smiled telling him to relax. The three of them watched her leave until they couldn't see her anymore they continue on their journey to find the legendary sannin Tsunade.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Itachi and Sasuke had another reunion however this time it wasn't really sweet. The next chapter will be debut Tsunade and Shizune for sure as well as everyone's favorite snake: Orochimaru.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Tsunade

 _Previously on Naruto….._

" _Naruto Uzumaki why don't we take a little walk." Itachi said. (I better do what he says these guys seem like the real deal.) Naruto said trembling_

…

 _Itachi threw Sasuke through the wall grabbing him by the throat. "You're not strong enough to beat me. And you know what you'll never will," he whispered._

…

" _So the Akatsuki has finally shown their face eh? The sooner we find Tsunade the better." Jiraiya said, with the Akatsuki finally making their move after seven years there was no time to waste._

* * *

Tanzaku Quarters was a town known for its lively festivals and gambling hubs. The Tanzaku Castle was located behind the town and its main attraction, people from all over the Land of Fire would come to visit the beautiful castle it truly was a sight to behind. Just a little bit outside of the town Naruto was trying to master a powerful jutsu called: Rasengan. Peri was standing near a lake weaving hand signs focusing her chakra " **Wood Style: Wood Dragon!** " there were small blossom trees around her that began to twist and turn as they merge together forming a small dragon, but it quickly broke "Aw man " she groaned crouching in a fetal position with a comical dark cloud above her head. "Hey don't sweat it, princess. It'll take some time before you can use that technique in a battle." Jiraiya reassured her holding out a popsicle to her. She took the popsicle and took a bite out of it "I guess you're right about that." Peri sighed. Jiraiya gave another popsicle to Naruto, who greedily took the cold treat. It's been three weeks since the indecent with Itachi and Kisame, Jiraiya was still trying to locate Tsunade and he was very eager to get back on the road, unlike his two traveling companions. "Hey what was that song you were singing? I didn't listen to the beginning, but it sounds really nice. And why were you singing it to Sasuke-no don't tell me you have a thing for him too!"

"NO, YOU IDIOT!" Peri screamed in a comical rage sending the poor blonde boy sky high. _(Geez, she's even scarier than Tsunade.)_ Jiraiya groaned there was only one person who was scarier than the slug princess and that was Hikari Senju. Even now, he still couldn't understand how did Jazen ever sweet talk her to going on a date since they were two polar opposite, he was very laid back while she was a fiery one. "But why did you sing to the Uchiha? I haven't heard you sing for years." the white-haired man asked in the background you can see Naruto falling into a pond.

Heat flooded the Peri's cheeks she looked the other way, so he couldn't see her blushing, refusing to say anything else. She didn't know why she sang to Sasuke either it was a mystery even to her the girl wasn't obsessed with the boy, not like Sakura and Ino was nor did she hated him. There was a lot to say about the Uchiha, his arrogance pissed her off and his ego annoyed her to no end, but he was still her friend and Peri would be lying if she said he wasn't because she cares about him. "Sasuke's my friend. I don't like to see my friends in pain." Peri half lied. It didn't seem like the man believes her, however, fate decided to be nice to her because Naruto came over to them soaking wet. "Pervy Sage can you please show me the second step again " Naruto whined

"How many times do I have to tell to stop calling me that! Besides, we should get a move on " he said grabbing his traveling bag

"WHAT?! No way you have to show me the next step to the Rasengan!" Naruto yelled

"Shut up I'll show you on the way, let's go!"

"Come on, let's go. We're not gonna get any training until we find this lady." Peri said just as annoyed. She really wanted to master her kekkei genkai so she could use properly in battle. It took too much chakra and the scale of her power wasn't anywhere near her grandfather. "AHHH! I should of asked grandpa when I had the chance!" Peri wailed scratching her head

"What your cousin like anyway?" Naruto asked

The mood became more gloomy after his question, from the corner of his eye he saw her shoulders slumped slightly. "How should I know? I've never met the woman, I've heard that she's an amazing medical ninja and really strong. That's it really." Peri said kicking up some dirt on the ground. She broke out of her thoughts when they heard a large crash nearby. "What was that?" Peri asked

 _(No doubt about it we found her.)_ Jiraiya grinned leaping onto the rooftop.

"Let's go."

"Right."

 **Ten minutes earlier…**

Two women were walking down the street carrying shopping bags. One woman wore a grey kimono style shirt that showed her rather a large cleavage and blue knee-length pants. She wore a green jacket and her blonde hair was tied into two neat pigtails while the younger woman next to her had short black hair and wore a black kimono was chatting with the blonde-haired woman holding a small pink pig in her arms. "I can't believe our luck! You won a betting tournament and we get free passes to the Tanzaku Castle!" the black haired woman giggled hugging the pig closer to her chest. The blonde woman stopped walking _(That's the problem. I almost never win. And when I do something bad happens.)_ she thought to look beyond the horizon something told her that there was gonna be trouble in this town like a bad omen. "Shizune maybe we should pass on the tour. I know that's the reason we came here but-"

"Lady Tsunade. It's been a while since you've actually enjoyed a festival and I know your gambling reputation, but that doesn't mean that something awful is going to happen. So please, let's just enjoy ourselves." Shizune said gently to her mentor and mother figure comforting her. Tsunade took a deep breath agreeing with her former apprentice. Maybe she was just overthinking things.

Suddenly, the two women sensed two unfamiliar chakra signature following them Tsunade punched the wall behind her, and the force of the punch made cracks on the wall as debris crumbled to the ground. Through the debris, two shadowy figures lunged at them but were stopped quickly by the blonde Senju and jumped away before she was bitten by a snake _(Snakes? Orochimaru.)_ Tsunade clenched her teeth staring at her former teammate. "It's been a long time hasn't it Tsunade," Orochimaru said licking his lips. _(Orochimaru! How did he find us and what does he want?)_ Shizune thought before coming up with a quick plan " **Ninja Art: Poison Fog!** " the medical ninja said releasing a large fog full of poisonous gasses

" **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!** " the snake sannin deflected the poison with his wind style before it got any closer to him. Kabuto took out his kunai ready to attack her only to stop by his master. He took a few minutes to compose himself before putting his weapon away "Please now we're not here to fight." he said calmer than he was before a few minutes ago.

"I won big time at a gambling tournament thinking we were going to have a nice vacation, but boy I was wrong. So cut the crap and tell me what the heck do you want!" Tsunade yelled angrily

"Now, now that's not how to greet friends. I just wanted to ask if you could heal my arms." Orochimaru said raising his arms upward slightly to show the two women his injuries. Tsunade looked at his arms carefully investigating the black and purple bruises all over his arms. _(Those wounds aren't normal, probably related to some kind of sealing jutsu. He has a high fever and he shows signs of fatigue.)_ she thought to herself, realizing what he's asking for. "Find someone else I won't heal you." the blonde Senju said

"No, I'm afraid that won't do. I'm sure you notice Lord Orochimaru's injuries, they're so serving that not even I can heal them. Only a master of medical ninjutsu like yourself can help." Kabuto reasoned hoping to get her to understand. Tsunade warned them to get out of her sight in ten seconds, there was no way in the world that she was ever helping a traitor, especially since Orochimaru killed the Third Hokage the man who was like an uncle to her. "Shizune prepare for battle." she whispered

"Ready when you are." Shizune said

"OUT OF THE WAY TSUNADE!" Jiraiya yelled from the rooftop causing everyone to look up. " **Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu!** " the toad sage released a wave of flames out of his mouth. Naruto grabbed Shizune and Peri took Taunade's hand leading her out of the alleyway. The woman's eyes widened when she saw her, the girl looked too familiar she knew her from somewhere. "H-Hikari!" she whispered

"That's my mom." the girl replied

 _(Impossible! That's Peri? She's grown so much)_ Tsunade gasped in awe about how much her younger cousin has grown. Orochimaru and Kabuto retreated to the woods "If you heal me I will bring your beloved Dan and your brother Nawaki back to life." he said.

Tsunade froze.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" Jiraiya yelled desperately

"You have three days to decide." the snake sannin concluded his proposal before taking off again in the woods.

Shizune led the group back to their hotel where they were staying during their visit. It was a nice room with a combined kitchen and living room that had a large sunscreen door. Peri and Shizune were cooking lunch for everyone while the rest four of them sat down at the table. "Lunch is ready! Grilled salmon with rice and lemonade." Peri announced setting the food on the table. Naruto and Jiraiya immediately dig in a sloppy manner while the girls watching them in disgust. "So why are you here Jiraiya? I know you didn't come for nothing." the blonde woman asked

"What I can't say hi to an old friend?" Jiraiya chuckled before taking a sip of his sake, "Unfortunately, I did come to discuss something with you. I'm pretty sure you aware of the passing of Hiruzen Sarutobi. The council has decided to appoint you the Fifth Hokage." he concluded. Shizune gasps in shock and turned to Tsunade while Naruto choked on a piece of fish turning to the brunette for help. Tsunade tossed her head up feeling the taste of alcohol slip pass her throat going over what was just said to her. "Impossible, I declined." she said emotionlessly.

"You just can't say no!" Peri yelled slamming her fist on the table in the background the piece of fish that Naruto was previously choking on flew out of his mouth. Tsunade's brown eyes locked on her vibrant blue ones then her eyes trailed down to the table under the girl's fist, there was a crack in the table, ignoring her cousin the woman stood up and left a loud slam could be heard from her room. Jiraya stood up to follow her until he was stopped by her assistant "Please let Lady Tsunade calm down you know how much she suffered." Shizune tried to explain. The toad sage just nodded his head understandingly after Tsunade lost her little brother and her fiance during the Second Great Ninja War she changed.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused

"Lady Tsunade is one of the greatest medical ninjas in history and comes from a powerful family bloodline that's true, but what people don't know is that she suffered two great losses. The first one was her younger brother Nawaki and the second was her fiance Dan who was my uncle. They both died during the Second Great Ninja War and it's never easy to lose somebody you love" Shizune told them sadly.

"That's understandable...But why did she never visit us? Doesn't she know that our clan is gone?!" Peri gritted her teeth walking to the door

"We don't know what happened to them, Peri. The investigators are looking into the cases and most people believe-"

"They didn't disappear, they're **dead**. All of them and she doesn't care." Peri growled slamming the door behind her.

 **-Later that night-**

Jiraiya took Tsunade out to the bar, after the heated conversation they had this afternoon they both can use a drink. When they got there he ordered two shot glasses and some refreshments, Jiraiya tilt his head back as he took his first shot. "You know you can't say no to this Tsuna," he said softly to his friend.

Tsunade didn't say a word pouring more sake in her glass.

"Sarutobi sensei, my grandfather, granduncle, and your student were all so willing to die for the village. They were all foolish." she whispered placing her glass down.

"Remember your grandfather and the hokage after him. Each one of them did everything to protect the people they love, Nawaki and Dan did the same thing. They wouldn't want you to help Orochimaru." the toad sage said. Tsunade looked at Jiraiya sadly, everything he said was true. Her little family have fought to the death, to protect us. Look. You don't have to come back for the hokage office, but go back for your cousins and they need you." he said paying for his food and left her by herself to think about what he said. To most people, they believe that she was being entirely selfish for abandoning them everyone has lost someone precious to them. For her, it was because of that office was the reason her family lived such short lives Hashirama and Tobirama both fell in battle followed by her brother, then her fiance, her grandmother, and finally her clan.

 _Tsunade giggled slightly scratching a baby boy's ear "Hi there little guy." she cooed softly. Hikari smiled at her son who was resting in her arms. "His name is Tenicho," she said, her green eyes filled with love._

" _Tenicho huh? That's a good name." Tsunade said watching her little cousin grab her finger. It was five months after Hikari gave birth to her children in a small hospital in the Land of Rivers. Hikari and Jazen snuck out of the village so the Koharu, Homura, and Danzo wouldn't find them. The Senju and the elders never saw eye to eye Danzo was always trying to find a way to control the clan and when they found out that she was pregnant Jazen knew they had to leave for a while. "Thank you for everything Tsunade." Jazen said holding a baby girl_

" _That's Peri right? I still can't believe that you have twins!" Shizune squealed excitedly rushing over to her cousin. Jazen looked at her with pride, honesty he looked a lot like their grandfather, but the only difference was his blue eyes and the fact he wore a simple brown kimono shirt and though they were cousin they were also best friends their "I'm still in shock to, but here they are. Peri has your hair Hikari and Tenichi has my black hair" he chuckled_

" _But they both have your eyes, dear." Hikari smiled._

…

" _You're going back already? Stay for another two months, by then the elders will be at the kage summit with sensei." she argued. They just received word that the village was getting suspicious about their absence the leader of the Nara clan, Shikaku asked about Jazen's absence it only escalated. "Jiraiya's toad messenger told us that if I wasn't back for the clan meeting there won't be much Saru can do." Jazen said grimly packing everything in a traveling. In the other room Hikari was singing a song luring the babies to sleep._

" _Come now_

 _Don't you cry now close your eyes._

 _Over the forest where the trees grow,_

 _Over yonder lunar's grove._

 _Come rest your head my darling, on your bed_

 _let your dreams take you away._

 _The moon arrives in our forest_

 _Silver lights shine like the stars._

 _So dry all your tears and go to sleep,_

 _to this sweet, sweet lullaby._

 _Close your eyes let your dream take flight_

 _Stay right here in my arms...tonight."_

…

Tears fell from her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. Past hunted her not one day went by without her being reminded of the past _(If only I was stronger back then I would be able to save them. Nawaki was too young. Why am I so weak?)_ she cried, unable to hold back the tears any longer. The walls that protected her for years came down, but she wasn't able to grieve for very long because she saw Orochimaru and Kabuto walked over to her that's when she realized that it was already morning, Shizune was probably looking for her.

"Well Tsunade?" Orochimaru began

"..."

"We're waiting for your answer."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Hi guy!**

 **I know it's been a while and I'm so sorry about the delay, but school started up again a few weeks ago. Since I'm back in college updates will be a little slower, but I will do my best to upload so you guys won't have to wait so long.**

 **Thank you so much for reading this story it really means a lot.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Cha! Rasengan!

 _Previously on Naruto…_

 _Tsunade glared at Orochimaru releasing a dangerous aura surrounding her. The man let licked his lips hungrily. "It's been a long time Tsunade."_

" _What do you want?" she growled_

 _Shizune thought before coming up with a quick plan "_ _ **Ninja Art: Poison Fog!**_ " _the medical ninja said releasing a large fog full of poisonous gasses_

" _ **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!**_ " _the snake sannin deflected the poison with his wind style before it got any closer to him._

…

" _If you heal me I will bring your beloved Dan and your brother Nawaki back to life." he said._

…

 _Jiraiya looked at her in a professional manner, for a split second he didn't look like the goofball she grew up with. "It has been decided by the council to appoint you the new hokage." he said_

" _Impossible. I decline." she said throwing her cards on the table_

" _You can't just say no you witch! Your village needs you!" Peri yelled in anger._

…

" _Remember your grandfather and the hokage after him. They all gave up everything to keep their loved ones safe from harm." the toad sage said causing her to flinch._

…

 _The blonde Senju stood up covering her fist with chakra as Orochimaru and Kabuto walked over to her "Well Tsunade? We're waiting for you answer." Orochimaru said._

* * *

"No."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes harshly glaring at the Senju it would have turned a normal person into stone. But Tsunade was far from normal. "Lady Tsunade I beg you to reconsider." Kabuto suggested almost sincerely.

"Ya know, my mother used to say something to me when I was a kid. She used to say that it's not the village that's important, it's the people within it that matters. I've been so blind only living in the past, I forgot that I still have people that need me. As the Fifth Hokage, I will stop you right here. RIGHT NOW!" Tsunade declared with a new fire within her punching the ground with her very own fist. A crater emerging from her fist forced Orochimaru and his servant to back away. Kabuto was amazed by the blonde woman's strength "What amazing power." the grey-haired boy marveled

"The Senju are known for their physical strength so dodge all over her attacks." Orochimaru ordered barely dodging a kick to the stomach. He grabbed Kabuto saving him from the blonde Senju before jumping over the outer wall of the town. Tsunade watched them retreated holding a chuck of gravel in her fist. _(You're not getting away I'm gonna finish this.)_ she growled crushing the gravel in her palm before running through the forest. She felt her legs sprung to life as everything around was nothing but a blur gliding through the trees like the wind. In the distance, a small white slug with a blue stripe on it back made its back into town. "I must hurry, Lady Tsunade will need Master Jiraiya's help." the slug said in a soft feminine voice as she used the teleportation jutsu to move quickly.

 **-Tsunade's and Shizune's Hotel Room-**

Peri woke up to something sticky on her face she opened her eyes and was face to face with a slug. "AHH! GET OFF!" she screamed throwing the slug

"What's going on? Huh, Lady Katsuyu!" Shizune cried catching the poor slug.

Naruto and Jiraiya stumbled over to them wiping the sleep from their eyes almost toppling in the room. "What's going on?" Naruto grumbled

"You must come quickly Lady Tsunade is fighting Orochimaru!" Katsuyu announced

"WHAT?!" they all screamed in disbelief before assembling their gear to go help Tsuande. Shizune was first to leave the hotel followed by Peri and the two men and asked the ninja slug to show them the way. Naruto noticed the concerned look on his teammate's face and sped up a little to match her speed. "What's wrong Peri?" he asked

"I was just wondering what made Tsunade change her mind. I mean yesterday she was talking trash about the village and now she wants to help? I just don't get it." she voiced her concern

"Lady Tsunade isn't selfish like you think. She lost most of her family through wars in there to protect the village. It's hard to lose someone you love and we haven't seen you or your brother since you were babies, that's another reason." Shizune said to the brown-haired Senju who blushed at her comment _(I was wrong to judge her so quickly since I know how it feels to lose somebody precious.)_ she thought to herself determine to get there so she could apologize for yelling at Tsunade.

"How far did Orochimaru and Lady Tsunade go?" Shizune asked

"Not far from town they're ten miles away in the direction of twelve o'clock," Katsuyu responded

"Do you think they're trying to force her to help them since she refused them?" the medical ninja asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised, he must be desperate for her to heal him." Jiraiya said jumping onto a tree branch. While the gang rushed to the battlefield Kabuto and Tsunade were exchanging blows with the Senju having the upper hand. Kabuto sidestepped to the left and tried to kick her the blonde-haired woman blocked the kick with her own. The sound ninja charged at the sannin with a poison infused senbon acting quickly she threw a smoke bomb. _(I can't see anything.)_ Kabuto gritted its teeth trying to sense her presence. She reappeared behind him with a kunai in her hand unaware that her former teammate saw her. " **Striking Shadow Snakes!** " he yelled.

Thirty snakes came from his sleeve charging at in a huge wave. The snakes wrapped themselves around her body sinking their fangs into her skin, but she vanquished into a pile of leaves that floated through the wind reappearing as Tsunade. Creating a fist she punched the sound village leader sky high and his second in command suffered the same fate as his master. "Come on it's that all you got?" she taunted

"I wouldn't get cocky if I were you." a voice echoed. Snakes dug their way yo from the ground and restraining her from behind she silently cursed herself she struggles to break free. Orochimaru stalked over to her like a predator stalking its prey.

"Let's try this again, shall we? Heal me or die." he said reaching for his sword, just then Peri crouch in front of her cousin with her hands on the ground.

" **Water Style: Water Wall!** " a wall of water forcing him to take a step back. Shizune ran over to her aunt figure's side checking for injuries. "Sorry, we're late Tsunade." Jiraiya apologize

"I figure you would come eventually. And seems like you brought Naruto and Peri with you as well." Orochimaru said. Naruto opened his mouth but close it watching Kabuto walking over to them, he was about to greet his friend until Jiraiya grabbed his shoulder. "Hey, no need to Pervy Sage. Kabuto's a friend from the chunin exams." he explained

"I'm afraid you've got it wrong Naruto." Jiraiya said.

Peri pointed to Kabuto's headband which had a different village symbol on it. "He's with Orochimaru Naruto " she said

"What?! No way! He helped us through the exams remember!" he protest

"You're so naive Naruto, the only reason I helped you was to gather information on you for Lord Orochimaru. You're nothing like Sasuke, you're weak." Kabuto sneered revealing his true colors to everyone. Jiraiya and Orochimaru began to fight each other on the other side of the field while Shizune was fighting Kabuto. "Peri! Naruto! Get protect Tsunade!" Shizune yelled dodging another blow

"You got it!" Peri said jumping through the trees with Naruto carrying her cousin. Once they were far enough she kneeled her chakra and released a large poisonous fog from her mouth. The fog covered Kabuto's face making it harder for him to breathe, but he was able to disperse it. "No way how did he disperse it?!" Shizune asked

"There's more than one way to use chakra scalpels." he answered with a smug smirk. Before the female medical ninja could blink Kabuto flashed in front of her, knocking her unconscious before kicking Peri away from him.

"PERI!" Naruto cried glaring at the enemy

"How pathetic can you get?" Kabuto asked. Tsunade tried to get to her feet but her legs buckled from under her. _(My strength...I can't move at all)_ she felt like somebody had just turned into stone. "The snakes that were restraining you before injected a paralyzes poison in your body. It won't kill you, but you won't be getting up anytime soon." Kabuto smirked adjusting his glasses

"Damn you." Tsunade growled at him.

 _(I'm gonna have to use the Rasengan, but I haven't mastered it yet. Oh well, it's all or nothing )_ he strategized quickly. Naruto knew what he had to do, but Kabuto kept on attacking him and sabotaging every chance he had. Naruto was kicked backward tumbling down a hill he landed on his shoulder and a loud snapping noise could be heard.

 _(Was that Naruto?)_ Jiraiya asked looking around

"If I were you I would be focusing on your battle!" Orochimaru laughed ordering his summoning Manda to attack Gamabunta.

"JIRAIYA!" Tsunade screamed regaining movement in her legs and went to help her friend. The Senju bit her thump and summoned Katsuyu, "Katsuyu go to Shizune and make sure she's safe." Tsunade ordered

"Yes ma'am." the gigantic slug whispered to her summoner. A smaller version of herself morphed into being under her and made its way to the younger woman. Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru looked at each other, anticipating their opponent's move. It was truly tragic, the three of them used to be best friends and had a dream of being the best. And now that dream is gone.

Naruto coughed up a large amount of blood when Kabuto punched him in the stomach. "Naruto!" Peri ran over and broke his fall before he suffered any serious injuries. _(If this keeps up we won't beat him!)_ the younger Senju bit her lip helping Naruto stand. "I can't believe you managed to pass the chunin exams. The chunin exams are dangerous and many people have lost their lives competing in the exams. I've been studying all of the candidates for the last four years, never have I've ever seen such a weak group of genin. But Sasuke's a different story, while he still has a ways to go. Once the Uchiha joins us he'll have the power he needs to defeat his brother, Itachi. Yes, Sasuke will come to us." Kabuto said

"Wow, the duckbutt isn't even here and he still has people fangirling over him." Peri sweatdropped at the grey-haired boy's comment. A bright blue light appeared by her side she looked at Naruto concentrating a massive amount of chakra. She looked closer and saw a ball swirling in his right hand, the jutsu was so intense it whip up a strong wind storm.

 _(What power!)_ Kabuto stuttered

 _(Is this the Fourth Hokage's jutsu?)_ Peri pondered quietly.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled running at him with unbelievable speed hitting him in the chest. Kabuto was sent flying in the air there were burns all over his body and his clothes were ripped apart. He felt someone above him he shielded his eyes from the sun. Peri was hovering above him with a clenched fist ready to end this fight.

" **CHAAAAAA!** "

Kabuto coughed up blood as Peri slammed him into the ground. The ground shook as Peri stood up in the crater that she made with her fist with a smile, Kabuto was barely breathing as he laid there on the ground.

"What the heck was that?!" Naruto shrieked

"I will become hokage and protect my home from people like you." Peri said filled with determination

" I'll never annoy her again she'll kill me if I do."

Naruto whispered shaking in fear terrified of the girl's immense strength.

 **-The Hidden Leaf Village-**

The group finally made it back to the village a little after dark. As they made their way to the hospital whispers followed them.

" _Isn't that Lady Tsunade?"_

" _I heard that Master Jiraiya was looking for her."_

" _Does this mean she's gonna be the new hokage?"_

" _She's so beautiful!"_

"Looks like you're super popular. " Peri said then frowned blocking the blonde woman's path. Tsunade looked at the brunette confused, "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry for yelling at you before at the hotel. I know what's it's like to lose somebody and well...Mom and Dad always spoke highly of you and I-I was hurt that you never visit." Peri apologized but Tsunade just shook her head.

"I'm the one who should apologize, I wasn't there when you and your brother needed me the most." Tsunade began softly. Tears were threatening to fall before quickly wiping them away. All of that was in the past. She was here now and quietly swore to protect them with her life, with that in mind she took off their grandfather's necklace. "But I'm here now and we have to stick together. That necklace belonged to our grandfather, it was mine and now it's yours." she finished as she gave Peri the necklace and embraced her in a hug. This was only the beginning of her road to redemption this time she was gonna mess things up. This she'll repay them for all of the pain she caused them.

"Hurry up Grandma Tsunade!"

"Geez chill out we're coming!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING GRANDMA?!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Sasuke's gonna leave the village in the next chapter. That means the story's almost over and on to Shippuden! I want to thank you for everything and I'll see ya in the next chapter!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Sorrow

 _Previously on Naruto…_

" _As the Fifth Hokage, I will stop you right here. RIGHT NOW!" Tsunade declared._

…

 _Shizune was first to leave the hotel followed by Peri and the two men and asked the ninja slug to show them the way. Naruto noticed the concerned look on his teammate's face and sped up a little to match her speed._

…

" _Hey, no need to Pervy Sage. Kabuto's a friend from the chunin exams." he explained_

" _I'm afraid you've got it wrong Naruto." Jiraiya said._

 _Peri pointed to Kabuto's headband which had a different village symbol on it. "He's with Orochimaru Naruto " she said somberly._

…

" _RASENGAN!"_

" _ **CHAAAAAA!**_ "

* * *

Tsunade was at her desk working until she heard a knock on the door. She hated paperwork so much. "Come in." she called without looking up. A soft knock came from the other side of the door revealing Peri wearing her new chunin jacket looking nervously around the room then at the floor. Tsunade looked at her confused, it wasn't like the girl to be nervous she was a confident girl and was never afraid to speak her mind. "What's on your mind kiddo?" the woman asked

"I want you to train me!" Peri exclaimed with fierce determination. Neither of them said a word for a while until Tsunade broke the silence. "What brought this on? You're already a chunin and the strongest kunoichi in your class." Tsunade crossing her arms giving Peri her full attention.

"But that isn't enough! I was able to save Lord Third! Sasuke learned that strong lighting style jutsu and Naruto mastered the Rasengan!" Peri said clenching her fists. As much as she hates to admit she was weak, she couldn't protect her godfather who died by Orochimaru's hands. She could still see the sword pierced through his chest smiling at her for the last time.

She couldn't help her teammates fight Gaara either.

Sasuke was moving ahead of her he was getting stronger and she wanted to catch up to him. "Please Tsunade train me!" she pleaded. The busty hokage stared at her with a blank expression that suddenly turned into a smirk. "Alright, but I'm not going easy on you just because you're my cousin." she said

"I wouldn't want you too." Peri grinned showing her canine teeth. The hokage watched her cousin danced out of her office with excitement before thanking her again. _(The kids in this village are filled with life and determination. The will of fire is still growing strong.)_ Tsunade smiled happily and more determined to make sure that these young shinobi become stronger.

Then the door swung open as the toad sage walked in with a huge "I've got news Tsuna!" Jiraiya called

"S-Stop calling me that you fool!" Tsunade stammered blushing as the toad sage laughed at her. Shizune just smiled, it's been years since Tsunade laughed it was nice to see her so happy. "Have you discover anything about Orochimaru?" Shizune asked

Jiraiya shook his head. "Not really. My guess is he's hiding in a new hideout, probably still recovering from our battle."

"And what about the Akatsuki? Did you find any new information on them?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah I did their main objective is to capture the tailed beasts. Itachi and Kisame probably came to the village to kidnap Naruto and I gotta hand it to them they timed it perfectly." he grumbled. If Jiraiya didn't come when he did Naruto, Sasuke, or Peri would stand a chance.

But the Akatsuki was going to come back to take the Nine-Tailed fox. And Naruto was nowhere near strong enough to stop them. Tsunade pushed out her chair and walked over to the window while he did manage to master the Fourth Hokage's jutsu he wasn't strong enough to defeat them, not yet at least. "Look I want to take Naruto with me on a training journey. According to the intel, the Akatsuki will come back in two years and we need him to be ready." Jiraiya explained.

"That's a great idea Jiraiya the enemy won't be able to track you down. And while you do that I have another student to train." Tsunade grinned. It was almost impossible to track Jiraiya once he was on the road and they didn't have any time to waste there was no telling when their new enemies were going to strike back and they had to be ready.

 **-Leaf Hospital-**

Sasuke was at the front desk signing his release papers it's been four weeks since Tsunade healed him from his brother's tsukuyomi. He gritted his teeth in frustration remembering his defeat it angered him to no end, he wasn't strong enough to beat him. The sealed curse mark flared on his shoulder instantly Sasuke placed a hand down on it trying to soothe the pain. What if he went to Orochimaru? After all, he gave him the curse mark for a reason and if he learned how to control the curse mark's power he could be strong enough to defeat his brother, but it came with a cost. A cost he wasn't sure he could take.

"SASUKE!" Peri screamed bursting through the front door of the hospital

"What the heck?!" the Uchiha blurted out before being tackled by the brown-haired Senju. A red hot pain shot from his shoulder after making contact with the floor he must have cried out because the next thing he heard was her laughing. "Shoot, did I bruise your shoulder? Sorry about that I thought you were a tough cookie." she giggled. He was about to glare at her but was stopped as he looked at her. Her eyes sparkled filled with life, and could literally see a halo above her head.

She was the most beautiful person he ever met.

Peri waved her hand in his face, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Stop that idiot." he mumbled gently swatting her hand away

"You're the idiot Sasuke! But look I'm a chunin now!" she cheered jumping up to her feet and helped him up to his feet.

"They let you become a chunin? Have they lost their minds?" he joked

"Shut duckbutt! You're jealous cause I got promoted before you!" Peri taunted dancing around the room. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her before noticing that she was swaying a bit and told her to stop but she waved him off and continue dancing around. That's when Naruto and Sakura entered the room relieved to see that their friend was feeling better. The pink-haired girl walked over to her crush with a basket full of apples and was about asked him if he wanted one, but Sasuke just glared at Naruto. "H-Hey why are you glaring at me?" Naruto asked

"Naruto...Fight me right here and right now." he said.

Peri ran between the two boys with her arms up, "Hey the hospital is no place for a fight."

"Peri's right stop being ridiculous!" Sakura replied but the boys didn't listen and went to the roof with the girl chasing after them.

Once the girls made it to the roof Naruto and Sasuke were charging at each other with their strongest attacks.

"STOP IT! NO!" Peri and Sakura screamed trying to reach them but their sensei beat them to it and threw them against the wall. "That was a little much for a sparring match. What's wrong with you guys?" Kakashi asked trying to figure out did Naruto learned the rasengan. Suddenly the air grew frigid it was enough to even make Orochimaru flinched a dark aura surrounded cracking her knuckles. "U-Uh…" Kakashi stammered sweating profoundly as the enraged Senju made marched over to them.

"YOU IDIOTS! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER?!" Peri screamed punching them both.

Sakura flinched at the Senju's strength. Who knew the girl was that strong? Sasuke didn't answer the question and headed into the woods while Naruto headed towards the village's gate. "Kakashi-sensei." the pink-haired girl sobbed

"Don't worry girls everything will be fine tomorrow. We were supposed to go on a mission, but let's call it a day." Kakashi reassured them however it didn't do much. It might sound ridiculous but Peri had a terrible feeling that something awful was about to happen.

 **-Later that night-**

Sasuke was walking towards the border of the Land of Fire. He was going to Orochimaru to gain more power so he could kill Itachi, but before he crossed the sounds of footsteps stopped him. Preparing himself for battle he turned around only to Peri who frowned when she saw the backpack on his back. "You're not leaving are you?" she asked

"I'm going to Orochimaru to gain more power." Sasuke replied.

 _Please don't leave me._

"You're so stupid Sasuke. That monster only wants is to take over your body! Why can't you see that you can get stronger if you stay!" Peri said tears falling from her eyes, her heart was being ripped to shreds by her best friend. "You have no idea how I can so just leave!" he yelled then he felt a sharp sting across his cheek. Sasuke looked at her in disbelief that she had slapped him. "Yes, I do! I lost my family the same way you did during the civil war." said Peri yelled.

 _I love you._

"Then come with me we can avenge our families together," Sasuke said offering his hand. The former best friends looked at each other both of them knew that the other wouldn't go with them. Peri wouldn't join Orochimaru and Sasuke wouldn't return to the village.

 _Please don't go._

Peri took a step back from him she wouldn't let him see her tears. She wanted to drag him back to the village but it was too late because he had already crossed the border.

 _All good things must come to an end._

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Welcome to the final chapter of Naruto: The Path We Choose. I just want to thank every single one of you because of you all this story was a huge success. I read every one of your comments and that is what helped me improve as an author and I'm so grateful you guys rock! The sequel may take a little bit of time, but it will come soon.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **~BeautifulForestPrincess~**


End file.
